Family Traits
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Gender switches, unexpected relatives, missing Disney characters, hidden secrets... what all can the gang and OC's take! Rated T for violence and maybe some language.
1. Chapter 1: Gender Switch!

WG and FF2: We're BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!

Everyone: Oh, no…

Puggsy: PLEASE don't tell me it's---

WG: The Sequel to "Body Switch"!

Kim: *Sigh* Here we go again…

FF2: Shall we begin?

Joe Ruby: Hold on… (hands WG a sheet of paper)

WG: *groan* Do I HAVE to?

Ken Spears: Do it!

WG: Fine… (reads paper) "I do not own Fangface. Just Brielle and other OC."

FF2: And I own mine!

WG: Right… Let's get on with it---

Puggsy: And get it over with…

* * *

Somewhere in the cartoon world, there's a building, with a sign reading, "Ruby-Spears Production Co." over it. Across the street from it is an apartment complex where various cartoons live---

*CRASH!*

…And where there's a heated argument going on. As we step inside the lobby, we see a group of guys on one side of the room, they're known as: Kim (an original Fangface character), Kassandra (an OC for Fangs), Hunter (an OC for Fangface and Kassandra's she-wolf half), Brielle (an OC for Puggsy), Anna (Daughter of Kassandra and Fangs), Blackrose (she-wolf half of Anna) WG (the author of this story) and Stalker (WG's she-wolf half). They all have short hair, thick eyebrows, and are either scrawny like Kim or muscular like Hunter.

On the other side of the room are a group of girls: Biff, Puggsy, Fangs, Fangface, Baby Fangs, Fangpuss (all original Fangface characters), Kite, Kitefang, (Fangs' and Fangface's cousins, OC) Kiff (son of Brielle and Puggsy, OC), FF2 (co-author) and Silver (FF2's werewolf half). They all had long hair, long eyelashes, and… whoa, nice curves!

It was a typical summer day and it was an hour after their friends Edwin, Rebecca, Alyx (OC) Tracker (author on a different website) William (OC, son of Kim and Kite) and Kaiser (William's werewolf half) went to England to get everyone's wands updated and train William/Kaiser…

Okay, you've probably just read the last two paragraphs and said to yourself, "Wait a minute, aren't the guys supposed to be girls and the girls supposed to be guys?!" ….Well, my dear reader, let's just say it's a long story. You see it all started during the most cliché argument that has been passed down throughout the history of opposite sexes… Which gender is the best.

~Flashback!~

Silver and Stalker were in an arm-wrestling tournament, while everyone was cheering for one or the other.

"You… can't… beat me (grr)!" Stalker grunted, straining to pin Silver's arm down. A strand of her blond hair fell in her face, but she blew it back into place, revealing her golden eyes that shone bright with determination… and _really _glowed compared to her black fur.

"Oh… yes… I… CAN! (snarl)" Silver snarled, pinning her arm down on the table with a mighty *SLAM!* "WOO!! I win! (aroo!)"

"(grr) And once again, the hansom werewolf defeats the she-wolf!" Fangface declared, hi-fiving his third double. He had 3 doubles: Fangpuss (who had dyed the hair on top of his head blonde so people could tell them apart), Kitefang (who had two fangs rather than a single-fang), and Silver (who looked exactly like Fangface, only his eyes were hazel).

Hunter rolled her eyes. She was a she-wolf with dark-brown fur and yellow eyes and two fangs. Her daughter looked like her, only with red fur, blue eyes, and a single fang like her dad. "Okay, just because you're a male werewolf doesn't automatically mean you're unbeatable. (grr)" Hunter scoffed.

"(grr) Oh, yeah?" Silver scoffed. "Then why don't _you_ try to beat me? (grr)" Hunter shrugged, then began the arm-wrestling tournament. No longer than 3 seconds did she pin his arm. "Uh, hold on! I wasn't ready that time!" They started again, and she pinned his arm again. "(grr) I lost my focus. Do it again!"

And she pinned his arm again. And again. And again. ….And again. "You done losing yet?"

"Hey, you keep psyching me out! (grr)"

"Psyching you out?" Brielle scoffed. "She pinned you fair and square!"

"Yeah, face it Silver-- She got you beat." Anna said.

"Only because she was using her evil she-wolf cunning! (grr)" Kitefang scoffed. "She-wolves always manipulate werewolves to get their way."

"If that were true, we wouldn't have paid for that pizza last week! (grr)" Stalker scoffed. "Admit it, guys, she-wolves are just as tough as he-wolves!"

"Then why didn't you beat me? (grr)" Silver asked, smirking teasingly.

"FYI, she's still getting used to her newfound abilities." WG said, matter-of-factly. "It's tough being a first-time werewolf."

"It wasn't for me." FF2 said, boasting.

"That's only because you're cartoon half was also a werewolf." Kim said. "WG's cartoon half is just plain human."

"Hallelujah to that," Puggsy said.

"Ah, c'mon, dad," Kiff said, grinning. "Admit it: you wish you and mom were vampires."

"Or werewolves," Fangpuss added.

"No. Way." Puggsy said firmly. "I turned into a werewolf once, I turned into a vampire once, and I was even a kretin once… and I hated being them all at once!" he shuddered. "It felt freaky, being something that's hard to control."

"Tell me about it," FF2 said, referring to his avatar, Skeith.

"Well, it doesn't matter what species we are," Stalker said, returning to the original subject. "The fact remains: Girls are just as tough as boys."

Fangs chuckled and everyone turned to him. "Ooh, ooh. S-sorry, Stalker, but everyone knows guys are always-- and _will_ _be_ always--- tougher than girls. It's the law of nature." he said.

"Is that so…?" WG said, walking up to Fangs casually. Then, all at once, she tackled him, getting into a brawl with him.

"Hey! Ow! Leggo!"

"What's the matter, Fangs?! Not tough enough to fight a girl?!"

"Alright THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" A voice cried, and everyone turned to see a small, furry orange creature with goggles on its head. It was Tracker. (a/n: sorry for the appearance Tracker, it was FF2's idea!) "Good Lord, WG, must you always get so violent?!"

WG shrugged, keeping Fangs pinned to the ground. "Hey, I can't help it. Their sexist talk was driving me nuts!"

Just then, two men walked in. They were Joe Ruby and Ken Spears. "It appears you all have another issue to settle." Joe said.

"Heck yeah!" Anna said, then pointed at all the guys. "They think guys are better than girls!"

"Which we are," Kiff added, smirking.

"(grr) You shut up, shorty." Blackrose growled. Kiff stuck his tongue out at her when she turned away.

"Anyway, Edwin and the others have been complaining about this sort of thing all day." Joe continued.

"Which tells us this isn't the FIRST time you've had this conflict." Ken added.

"So, in order to 'settle' this, they came up with a solution." He stepped aside, showing Edwin, Alyx, William, Kaiser, and Rebecca standing behind them, grinning.

Biff's eyes widened. He recognized those grins from the time everyone switched bodies. "What's that?" he asked, though he didn't want to know.

Edwin and the others held up their wands. "GENDER SWITCH!!!" they all exclaimed.

Everyone else screamed as they were zapped with the sex-change spell.

~End Flashback!~

So now, everyone stood in the lobby, throwing chairs, tables, bellhops, etc. at one another, blaming each other for their misfortune. (note: no bellhops were harmed during the making of this story). Worst of all, they didn't have their wands or bracelets with them, making it to where they were unable to change back themselves…

…until their friends got home that night. Until then, they were stuck as the opposite gender. "Guys, guys, GUYS!! Enough with the throw---" Biff tried to say, his- er, I mean 'her'- voice now feminine (along with all the other former-guys' voices).

"Don't say that word!" Brielle snapped, 'his' tone more manly (along with the former-girls'). "It's bad enough I have to BE one, but that doesn't mean I have to _hear_ it!"

"Just calm down! Look, we're not going to get anything solved if we keep throwing stuff at each other! …Besides, guys can't hit girls. It's in the Bible!"

WG, who was about to chuck a table at someone, set it down and sighed. "Dang it, he-- I mean 'she's' right." 'he' said.

A smile spread across Puggsy's face then. "But… we can hit YOU!" 'she' exclaimed, then ran up and punched WG. "Woo! Revenge never felt any sweeter!"

"Darn it, Puggsy! If you weren't a girl, or if I weren't a boy, I'd smack you so hard, _Kiff_ would be seeing doubles!"

"(grr) So, what are we supposed to do?" Fangface asked.

"I hate to say it, but we may just have to go through what girls go through--" Biff began.

"-- let alone have _us_ go through guys go through," Kim added.

"-- until Edwin and everyone gets back home tonight."

Everyone groaned. They hated the plan, but they knew they had no choice… little did they know that their 'gender switch' would be the LEAST of their problems.

* * *

A/N: Me and my imagination X3 R/R, no flames unless you want the same treatment! Trust me, sex-change isn't as fun as it sounds. *shudders*


	2. Chapter 2: Age Difference

Okay, next chapter… and more switching! Wheeeeeeee!

Reviewer Thanks

Fangface the second: Once again, thank you for letting me include you in my story, and for lending me some ideas… and thanks for not biting my head off for making you a girl XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface or any unsuspecting guest-cartoon characters (wink, wink) I only own my own OC and FF2 owns his… now lets get on with it!

* * *

Our heroes decided to pass the time by doing something anyone would do to make time fly-- throw a clock out the window! (laughs) Hee hee, but seriously, they just watched TV. …Hey, every story has to have a few jokes, right? Anyway, there was just one problem…

"I want to watch 'Titanic'!" Kiff exclaimed, grabbing the remote and changing channels.

"Uh, heck no!" Brielle scoffed, snatching the remote from 'his' 'daughter' and changing the channel. "That movie sucks. It's too romantic!"

"You're just saying that because you're a guy." Biff huffed.

"Actually, she-- I mean, 'he's' always had a distaste for romantic movies," WG pointed out. "It's a little something I added for her-- I mean, him--- from my own style."

"Yeah, and I'd say you'd agree on watching 'Freddy vs. Jason'," Brielle said, changing the channel to the horror movie.

"Heck yes, I would!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Fangs snapped, grabbing the remote. "Kiff and Anna are too young to watch that freaky movie!"

Kiff and Anna looked at each other, grinning. They were ten, but suddenly turned into 16-year-olds. Anna now looked like Kasandra, but with red hair and blue eyes, and Kiff looked like Puggsy, except with blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. "Now we're old enough!" They said together.

"Hey, can I ask you guys something?" WG asked, and they nodded. "How the heck do you guys change ages like that?"

"Well, you see, since we were infants in our first story, we developed the power to change our ages at will." Anna explained.

"But it will only last until you or FF2 writes a story where we're a certain age, and only then will we stay that age." Kiff explained. "Baby Fangs can do it too, since he started out as a baby on the show…"

"And I can be any age I want! …Um, almost." Baby Fangs said.

"What do you mean 'almost'?" Biff asked.

"Well, you see, here's the funny thing: we're only allowed to change into ages between 1 and 18 years… Don't ask me why, because I don't even know!"

"Unless someone writes us as older," Anna said with a shrug.

"Speaking of all this age difference," WG said, turning to the others. "I have a question: How come, whenever we're in a story that's placed in the future, you guys never seem to age and remain your trademark ages?"

"Well, aging is different for cartoons than it is for reality people," Biff explained. "We look like teenagers, but we're really… (uh, let's see, we were drawn in 1978, subtract that from 2010...) 33, come September 9th."

WG's jaw dropped. "Holy crap! You mean, no matter how many years go by, you stay the same age?! Lucky. …But, wouldn't Baby Fangs and Fangpuss still be babies, since they're part of the show too?"

Baby Fangs was about to respond, but paused, thinking about it. "Shoot--" he gasped, then suddenly changed back into his-- I mean 'her'-- trademark infant age. "Goo ga goo goo ga!" (Translation: "Did you HAVE to bring THAT up?!")

WG shrugged. "Sorry, B.F."

"Whoa, hold it! You can understand him??" Fangs asked, then thought about it. "I mean, 'her'."

"Yeah, can't you guys?"

"No." Everyone replied bluntly.

Just then, the front door flew open and Hunter, Blackrose, Kim, and Kite came running in. "Guys, we've got a problem!" Alyx said, out of breath.

"As if this day couldn't get any better…" Brielle muttered, turning off the TV.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I just like to add some suspense at the end! …That, and I got other fics to catch up on. Please review, but no flames… unless you're throwing a bonfire and inviting me.


	3. Chapter 3: Long Lost Family Members

Okay, I know the plot seems rushed, but I just had to get back to some real action! ...Especially when there's some suspense in this chapter! (hope you can handle it)

Reviewer Thanks

_Fangface the Second: _Always full of ideas, I once again thank you for your influence. Now, get ready for what's in store for you!

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. .... Except Brielle, Kiff, myself, and some new OCs ;D

* * *

Everyone gathered into a small room with a long table and chairs, with nothing else in it except a plasma-screen Satellite tv. Everyone sat down, except for Edwin and Tracker, who stood at the front of the room (well, actually Tracker had to stand on the end of the table, since the furry-orange creature was so small...).

"Guys, what's this all about?" Kim asked, looking 'his' son in the eyes. "You were just on your way to England... Is something wrong?"

"Well, we _were_ on our way to England," William explained. "But Martin called us and told us some... (ahem) _surprising_ news."

Martin was Kasandra's brother, and was a field agent working for Tracker so he could both keep an eye on their family and keep a lookout for any suspicious activity. "_What_ kind of news?" Kasandra asked, arching an eyebrow at 'his' young cousin-in-law.

"Well..." Tracker said uneasingly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at his feet. "It's about... your son."

"My son??"

"You guys have to be joking," Hunter scoffed. "We don't have a son!" 'his' face turned sad, recalling something from the past. "At least... not anymore."

"Oh, you're talking about the one who shot himself, right?" WG asked, and Kasandra began to sob, giving Puggsy a reason to punch 'him'. Again. "Ow! ...Sorry..."

"Ah, my friend, that is where you're wrong," Tracker said matter-of-factly. "As we've recently heard, young Timothy is still alive!"

"It turns out Marlow had captured him in his attempt to get rid of Fangs' family," Edwin explained, turning on the plasma-screen, showing a picture of a young teenage boy who looked like Fangs, only with shaggy-orange hair, freckles, and deep-blue eyes. "He was going to kill him, but when he found out he didn't have a werewolf half, he decided to use him for something else: drain Fangface's spirit,"

"What a jerk!" Fangface snapped, 'her' voice in a diva-tone. "Kidnapping my little boy just so he could drain my spirit! (grr) I don't think so! ...(snarl) Um, what do you mean by 'drain my spirit'?"

"It means to harm someone you love very much. That's why he separated you from Kasandra and Hunter-- fortunately they were able to escape and find Martin and tell him..."

"Yeah, but by the time we got there, Marlow was already defeated!" Hunter scoffed, then turned to Kite. "(grr) Thanks for hogging the fun, dude."

"Hey, someone had to stop him!" Kite scoffed back, rolling 'her' eyes.

"Anyway, back to the point, he kidnapped Fangs' entire family, planning on finding a way to drain his spirit. When he found out Timothy was his son, he decided to do something drastic to him, right in front of Fangs' eyes."

Fangs closed 'her' eyes tight, the terrible memory flashing before 'her' eyes: Marlow dragging both of them into a room... Handing Tim a gun... telling him to shoot himself... Tim pulling the trigger... breaking down and sobbing, holding 'her' son close to 'her', blood from his head staining 'her' white T-shirt...

"....Figured once he drained his spirit completely, he'd have the complete ability to split his werewolf half from him." Tracker was saying, and Fangs was too involved in the flashback that he missed out on what he was saying. "But, what he didn't know was that Fangs had transferred Fangface out of him---"

"---With the help of me, of course," Edwin boasted, remembering how he had helped Fangface 'escape'.

"Yes, but even though Fangs couldn't transform into him, they were still together by soul, and once Kite gave Fangs his hat back was he able to turn back into Fangface..."

"Okay, this whole 'transfer of the wolves' thing is confusing," WG said, rubbing his temples. "Could you explain it in simpler terms, please?"

"Later. Anyway, getting to the point..." he turned to Kim, Biff, and Puggsy. "Remember how you guys saw Fangs shot Marlow, but it only turned out to be a copy of him?" they nodded. "Well, it's the same thing here. Marlow trapped Fangs' family, but made an oath to never kill a human unless he had to, which-- since Fangs couldn't transform and was therefore 'human'-- he kept the family locked up instead so they couldn't rat him out----"

"GET TO THE POINT!!!" Everyone demanded.

"ALRIGHT!!! What I'm trying to say is, Marlow only made a copy of Timothy just to crush Fangs' spirit! Once that was done, he must have erased his memory because he didn't know what was going on when Marlow set him free..."

"Well, that's stupid!" Brielle scoffed. "Why didn't he just erase everyone's memory, then, and release them?!"

"Memory-erasing takes a lot of energy, and if he were to do it to the whole family-- well, he'd die."

"I ask again, why didn't that moron do it?"

"Wait, you mean..." Kasandra gasped.

"MY BABY-BOY IS ALIVE!!!" Fangs squealed, leaping into the air with joy. "Ooh! Ooh! Where is he??"

Tracker rubbed the back of his neck again. "Weeeellllll.... that's where the 'troubling' part of this discussion comes in---" he said, nervously.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes!" Edwin scoffed. "Fangs, your son is being chased by a vampire!"

"WHAT?!?!" Kasandra, Fangs, Hunter, and Fangface all yelled at once.

"Oh, great, more vampires!" Puggsy scoffed, then turned to Kiff. "Um, no offense, son."

Kiff shrugged. "None taken." 'she' said.

"Yeah, um, Puggsy, this is where the 'surprising' part of the news starts..." Edwin said. "You see, the vampire is, well... Oh, just look!" he clicked the remote, showing a new picture. This one was of the vampire and... holy crud!

"Oh. My. Gosh." Brielle gasped, 'his' eyes side.

"You've got to be kidding!" Kitefang said.

They all stared at the picture. The vampire had slick black hair, a well built figure, piercing black eyes, and wore a black outfit. ...Oh, yeah, and he looked exactly like Puggsy (er, as a guy...).

"Oh, great..." WG muttered. "Another Puggsy look-alike,"

"Pugs, meet your long-lost relative." Tracker said.

"Oh man..." Puggsy gasped.

"You mean..." Kiff said, stunned but grinning. "I have a vampire cousin?? Sweet!"

"It's not sweet if he's stalking my brother!" Anna snapped. "Where are they?"

"We sent Martin and a few others after them, they should be---" Tracker began.

Just then, Martin came into the room. "We've got 'em!" he declared.

In a stampeding rush, everyone ran out the door (running over Martin) and down the hall to see Timothy and Puggsy's third twin.

WG and FF2 were right behind them, but were stopped by Tracker and Edwin. "Hold on, guys, we've got news for you, too." Tracker said.

WG rolled 'his' eyes. "Oh, great. Now what?" 'he' asked.

"Um, Tracker, I think we should catch up to the others and um..." Edwin said, holding up a wand. "'Fix' a few things?"

Tracker looked at WG and FF2, realizing their genders were still switched. "Ah! Of course," he said, then ran off down the hall after the others. "Hey, hold on, guys! We've got to change you back!"

"Thank God," WG sighed with relief. "I don't think I could stand being a guy. I mean, it's nice-- at least I can wear boy clothes with no criticism-- but it still feels wrong..."

"I don't mind so much," FF2 said, looking at 'herself' in a mirror. "I've wondered what it would be like to be a girl... I'm an open person like that."

"Well, now that you've had the experience," Edwin said, handing them their wands. "Now you have the liberty to change back."

"Hallelujah!" The two authors exclaimed, zapping themselves back their original-born-to-be genders. They then ran off down the hall to meet their friends' long-lost relatives.

* * *

Once the girls were back to being girls and the boys were back to being boys (if that makes sense) they followed Martin down the hall to a room. When they walked in, they saw Timothy, who was sitting in a chair, looking a bit frightened (he must take after his dad). He looked up and scowled at Martin.

"Where am I?!" Tim demanded. His hardened expression softened when Fangs, Kasandra, and Anna walked in. "Wh-who are you?" he turned to Fangs. "And why do you look like me??"

"Tim, I'm..." Fangs tried to say, but he was too worked up to get the words out. "I'm... your fa--- your f-f-fath-ther..."

"My... father? ...But, that can't be! My parents died in a plane-crash a long time ago!"

Kasandra shook her head. "That's a lie. Someone erased your memory and told you that, just so you would never meet us. We're your parents, Timothy."

"My name isn't 'Timothy'." Tim said, irritably.

"Oh? Then what is it?" Anna asked, crossing her arms.

"It's Buckwheat."

Suddenly, there was a burst of laughter from the hallway. "He honestly thinks his name is 'Buckwheat'?! Ha ha!"

*SMACK!!*

"Shut up, Kiff! That's my _brother_ you're talking about!" they heard Blackrose snap.

"Who... was that?" Tim asked.

"Um... 'Buckwheat', this may come as a shock for you, but..." Kasandra began to explain slowly.

"You come from a family of werewolves." Anna said, blurting the words out. Fangs gave her a look. "What? He had to find out sooner or later, didn't he?"

"Werewolves?" Tim repeated questionably, but didn't seem that shocked. Actually, his eyes showed he was a bit eager. "Let me see."

Fangs sighed. "Okay... but brace yourself. With you being my son, you might develop a heart-attack." he said, then opened the door. "C'mon in, guys."

Fangface, Hunter, and Blackrose walked in. Tim jumped out of his seat. "NO WAY!! This is freakin' AWESOME!!!"

Fangs looked at Martin, confused. "Are you _sure_ he's my son?"

"We ran a DNA test, and it proved positive," Martin replied with a shrug.

"Oh, man, I can't believe this!" Tim was saying. "I'm a huge FAN of werewolves!" he turned to Fangs. "And if you're telling the truth about me being your son... *gasp!* Does that mean I'm a werewolf, too??"

"Um... not really," Kasandra said. "You see, the Fangsworth family only has a werewolf member every 400 years--- up until Kite altered the birthright and now we have werewolves at any random time now... but that happened after you were born. You're just human."

Tim frowned. "I guess I should have figured. I mean, I would have super senses if I were a werewolf."

"(grr) Darn right you would!" Fangface boasted.

"But, what I don't get is, how did we get separated?"

Hunter sighed. "It's a long, sad story," she said, then told her son about Marlow, and how they met Kite.

* * *

While Fangs was being reunited with his son, Puggsy, Brielle, and Kiff were about to have a little 'family reunion' of their own. "This is creepifying," Puggsy said, shuddering. "How could I have a vampire relative? Mom said it only happened every 100 years."

"Maybe it was a leap-year," Kiff guessed.

"Either that, or he got the trait from someone who married into your family." Brielle said. "That's how Fangpuss was born."

"Here we are," Edwin said once he led them to the room. He was about to open the door, but paused and turned to Kiff. "Be prepared to use your skills, Kiff, just in case."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Puggsy demanded.

Edwin sighed. "Unlike me, Alyx, and Kiff, this vampire isn't so quaint around humans. ...At least, that's what Martin told us. ...Just be careful, and call me in if he does something rational."

He opened the door, and they cautiously walked in. Unlike the other rooms, it was only lit by a single lamp (since the lightbulb in the ceiling was burned out), giving the room a dim appearance. In the corner across the room, there was nothing but shadows... and a pair of bright eyes that seemed to glare at the threesome.

The vampire Puggsy-twin walked out of the shadows, a hood-less cloak covering his arms and legs, and he seemed to 'slink' over to them. "Ah, so we finally meet," he said to Kiff, speaking with a Romanian accent. "It's about time I met the young Vampire Prince,"

"Vampire King," Kiff corrected, and Puggsy gave him a nudge in the arm to keep quiet on the boasting.

"You're not a king yet, my dear cousin," the vampire sneered at Kiff. "You're still quite young," This time, Kiff sneered at him.

"Who are you... and how do you know about my son?" Brielle asked.

The vampire turned to her, giving her a nonchalant look. "My name is Lamone Vandeguarde, the recent vampire member... Or should I say, former-recent, now that the trait has been passed. I heard about your son on the news, about how you stopped those vile vampire-wannabes." he turned to Puggsy. "I then visited your mother, Barbara, and asked her about it. It appears the news said something true for once,"

"You know my mom??" Puggsy asked, stunned.

Lamone rolled his eyes. "I am your relative, you twit. I'm supposed to know my family members!"

"But how can you be a vampire? It only happens---"

"Every 100 years, yes. I told you, I'm the recent member to bare the trait. Add it up."

Brielle's eyes widened. "Wait... does that mean you're---" she began to say.

"You're 100 years old??" Kiff asked in awe. "Cool! ...But, you don't look that old."

"We vampires age differently than humans." Lamone explained. "For us, 100 years is nothing. We only age 1/16 that of a human, making me 16 in vampire years."

"So, if I'm 16 in human years... Holy crap, I'm only 0 in vampire years!"

Lamone slapped his forehead. "PLEASE tell me he gets his stupidity from his mother's side..."

"HEY!!" Brielle snapped, offended.

"Who are you calling stupid?!" Kiff snapped, then turned into his vampire form-- blue hair and glasses (plus fangs and wings)-- and snarled at Lamone in anger.

But his cousin only arched an eyebrow at him. "Odd..." he said, walking around Kiff, looking him up and down. "I've never seen a vampire who changed his image like this, unless to don a disguise."

"What do you mean?" Brielle asked.

"Vhen vampires turn into their vampire form, they only sprout vings and grow out their fangs... but our hair color stay the same--- and we don't suddenly wear glasses." He circled Kiff again. "Very peculiar..."

"Would you quit circling me like that?!" Kiff snapped, backing away from Lamone. "You act like you're about to suck my blood!"

Lamone scoffed. "You actually think that, just because I'm a vampire, that I'll suck your blood?" he turned to Puggsy. "Did you let him watch Dracula movies, or something?"

"But, Edwin sucks blood!"

"(Sigh) He must have tasted it, then. In order for a vampire to suck blood, we would have to crave it, and in order for us to crave it, we must taste it."

"I wonder if the werewolves ever went through all this," Brielle wondered.

"(grr) Ooh, ooh. Ever went through what?" Someone asked, and they turned and saw Silver walking in.

Lamone snarled. "A werewolf!" he yelled, then lunged at Silver---

* * *

A/N: And cue cliffhanger! XD Review. No flames.


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble in Disney Land

I'd like to start this chapter by warning anyone who is a fan of the current shows on Disney to beware of what you are about to read. And for those of you who despise the current shows on Disney and want the classic ones back: Enjoy! :D

Reviewer Thanks

Fangface the second: Thanks for the ideas… and your little wishes are about to come true ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing Disney or Fangface related. Just my own little made-up characters (and myself).

* * *

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Disney Studios…**_

Many characters walked around the streets of the Disney Studio area, chatting about ideas for upcoming movies, or talking about recent episodes of the newer shows on the network, or on a set rehearsing/running a scene for their show. Of course, one Disney character wasn't doing any of that. Rather, he was running like crazy toward the building of the CEO of the Disney company, Robert A. Iger. He burst through the doors and ran down the hall to the board room, where Robert was in the middle of an important meeting.

"Mickey! What on earth is going on?" Robert said, frantically. He was expecting Mickey, hoping he had the answers for some current problems they have been experiencing. "Did you find out anything?"

Mickey Mouse shook his head. "Nothing, sir," he said, out of breath. "But, I'm afraid I have some bad news: The Jonas Brothers have been kidnapped-- all three of them!"

Robert groaned. "Not another one… Same way?"

Mickey sighed. "No one was around to see, sir, but we have no doubt about it… especially with the evidence." He handed the CEO a piece of paper, with cut-and-pasted letters that read:

"_GiVE mE whaT I wAnt, or AnOtheR cHarAcTer wILL SuFfeR tHe sAmE FATE! -- N.G."_

"What is it that they want so bad, they'd be willing to kidnap several of our characters?!" John Lasseter, president of Disney and Pixar Animation studios, demanded.

"Sir," Mickey said, letting out a heavy sigh. "I think it's time you read this," He handed an envelope to the company president. "It came in the mail a week before the kidnappings started. We didn't want you to see it to disappoint you, but now I know it was a mistake to keep it from you. …We think it may have something to do with all this."

John opened the envelope and read the letter, and a shocked expression came up on his face, and he dropped the letter. Everyone stared, paying no attention to the letter floating on the floor as they asked what was so shocking, until Robert picked it up and read it, and became just as surprised, then turned to Mickey. "Get Edwin on the line, and tell him immediately." he said. Mickey nodded and ran to the nearest telephone.

* * *

_**Back in the Ruby-Spears Studios…**_

Kiff quickly intercepted Lamone, shoulder-slamming him off-course and preventing the vampire from attacking Silver. "Back off my friend!" he snapped.

Lamone looked at him with a confused glare. "Friend?! How could you call a werewolf a friend?!" he spat, then turned to Puggsy and Brielle. "What have you been filling his head with?!"

"(grr) What do you have against werewolves?" Silver demanded, deeply offended.

"Like you don't know. Werewolves have been an enemy of my family for generations," he turned to Puggsy, glowering. "At least, the last time _I_ remember, that's how it's been."

_Oh, great. The whole 'Vampire vs. Werewolf' cliché got into this story. _Brielle thought, rolling her eyes.

"Well, wake up and smell the coffee, bat-breath. I don't know what happened 100 years ago, but I think it's time you let go of your grudge and face facts: it's over!" Puggsy snapped. "FYI, our family isn't against werewolves anymore… In fact, my _best friend _is a werewolf!"

"And mine, too!" Kiff added, referring to Blackrose.

"And mine!" Silver added as well. "Along with my family," He had learned that-- in some way-- FF2 and Fangs were related… long-lost cousins, Sally (Fangs' mom, OC) had said specifically.

Lamone sneered at the werewolf. "That, I have no doubt of." he scoffed.

"Listen up, pal-- distant cousin-in-law or not, you'd better get over your prejudice of werewolves, because if you so much as harm a hair on one of my friends---" Brielle began to threaten.

But the vampire just rolled his eyes, boredly. "I won't kill your little werewolf friends, you have my word on that… especially since my cousin insists on them being his friends. But I cannot promise I won't end my prejudice because of it, unless I have a good reason to."

"Criticizing me and hating werewolves-- you must be fun to hang around with," Puggsy said, sarcastically.

"Was that why you were chasing Timothy? Because he came from a werewolf family?" Brielle asked Lamone.

"I wasn't chasing him!" Lamone said, irritated. "And even if I was, it wouldn't have been because of that-- I didn't know he came from such a family, and even if I did, I wouldn't kill him unless he tried to kill me. …No, I was only trying to protect him."

"From who?" Silver asked.

"There was a man stalking him. I had seen him before on the news, and was suspicious on why he was following the boy. He had a name-- Vincent… something-- and I heard rumors of him killing a family by the name of 'Bickerson'…"

"VINCENT!!!" Brielle, Puggsy, Kiff, and Silver all cried out in shock.

"How the heck is HE still alive?!" Kiff shouted. "I thought he was killed off in 'Bitten'!"

"No, that was John, Kiff. And he wasn't killed off, he was sucked into a book," Brielle corrected, then became thoughtful. "But, I thought John said Vincent was just a younger version of himself…"

"He lied," A voice said, and they saw Tracker coming in. "John said that to throw us off, so we wouldn't know Vincent was still out there. I mean, it makes sense-- in order for John and Vincent to be the same person, I would have had to create John, rather than FF2."

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "That does make sense… Wait, when did you get here?" he asked Tracker.

"I heard you all scream, 'Vincent!', and I thought the worse."

"Lamone saw him stalking Timothy." Brielle said, and Tracker gave her a confused look. "Oh, Lamone is the name of the vampire…"

"…Slash werewolf hater, (snarl)" Silver added, making Lamone glare daggers at him.

"What would he want with Timothy? He isn't a werewolf," Tracker said.

"That doesn't matter," Brielle sighed. "Vincent will kill anyone who's even close to a werewolf."

"…If not use them as bait to lure one into a trap," Puggsy added, remembering when Vincent captured him for such a plan… and ended up giving Brielle the scar on her neck from his knife, which only makes the teen hate the hunter even more.

"Bait?" Kiff repeated curiously. His parents never told him about the first time they met-- which is the same time the gang encountered Vincent for a third time. (a/n: See _The Accomplice _for the full story).

"It's a long story, we'll tell you later. Right now, we'd better tell Kasandra and Fangs and warnify them about Vincent."

They ran down the hall. Lamone and Silver ran next to each other, looked at each other, huffed, then looked away, sticking their noses in the air with disdain… and Silver ran into an open closet door as he did so. "Stupid werewolf," Lamone scoffed under his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joe Ruby and Ken Spears took WG and FF2 into the boardroom, where FF2 heard the most stunning news in his life… okay, maybe the second most stunning, if you don't count the time Sally told him that he was-- in a way-- related to… um, well you know the story.

"A Key-Blade Master??" The co-author gasped in delight. "You mean, a REAL Key-Blade Master?? Sweet!"

"Yes, Edwin informed us with a message from a boy named Sora, who wishes to train with you immediately." Joe said.

"Double-sweet! (gasp) Do you think I'll be in the next Kingdom Hearts game?"

"I wouldn't press your luck, kid," Ken said, chuckling. "Remember: this is a fan fiction story, so--"

"Don't break the fourth wall, it ruins the story," WG scoffed.

"Erm, right. …Anyway, he said that when you're ready, he'd like to meet to in the Kingdom Hearts realm of the Disney Universe and---"

Just then, Edwin burst through the doors. "I just got a call from Iger! Several Disney characters-- old and new-- have gone missing!" he stammered.

"WHAT?!?!" WG yelled, shocked. She was a huge Disney fan (of the animated shows, mostly-- especially the classics) So this was shocking news for her-- not the good kind, either.

"They keep disappearing mysteriously-- mostly by being engulfed by shadows and vanishing right there, Mickey said. And he told me that whoever's doing it wishes a ransom in exchange for their return."

"What kind of ransom?" Joe asked.

Edwin turned to FF2. "Well, he said a letter came in a few weeks prior and… You're not going to believe this…"

"Try us." WG scoffed, sipping water.

Thus, came the _third_ most stunning news for the young co-author. "Well, FF2... Is the long-lost nephew of Walt Disney, and the next one to run the company,"

Everyone's jaws dropped and WG spewed out her water in shock. "Wha…??"

Suddenly, as if things couldn't get any less shocking, Kim and Biff ran in. "Guys, we've got a situation." Biff said.

"No kidding! Several Disney stars are missing, and FF2 is related to Walt Disney!" WG exclaimed.

"What?" Kim said, confused.

"Um, actually, we just found out Vincent is still around and is after Timothy-- and us, no doubt." Biff said, then turned to FF2. "You're related to Walt Disney??"

"We'll get into that later," Joe said. "Right now, we'd better handle all this. Edwin, you call Mickey and tell him we'll meet him downtown."

"On it, hee-yuck!" Edwin said, in his 'Goofy' voice, then slapped his hand over his mouth. Red with embarrassment, he ran out of the room.

"This is going to be a _looooooooooong_ story," Kim said, letting out a deep sigh.

* * *

A/N: Okay, just a re-cap, this is a FAN-FICTION story, so nothing you read is true… though it would be really, REALLY cool to run the Disney company! (gets dreamy look in eye) Whoops. *Ahem* Please review. Save the flames for your least desirable Disney pop-star.


	5. Chapter 5: The Origin of WG & FF2

Okay, so apparently, I can't resist keeping this story on hold (even though I'm still writing the prequel!) because there's a TON of things that need to be used before they are forgotten. Okay, so lets get on with it!

Disclaimer: All I own is a couple OC. I _wish_ I could own more, but life is cruel.

As Kim, Biff, Ken, Joe, FF2, and WG all ran down the hall, Alyx and William ran up to them, out of breath. "Guys, you've got to come see this!" William said, grabbing the two authors and dragging them down the hall to a room filled with TV screens. He pointed to one screen near the middle. "Look."

FF2 and WG looked at the screen in horror. It showed an image of downtown, and two people that looked exactly like them (only wearing black cloaks and were in black-in-white rather than color, like everything else). "Oh, no…" The two of them gasped.

"Who are they?" Alyx asked. "Are they your twins or something?"

"No… worse." WG sighed. "The ones in black-and-white are our evil-halves, and the ones who killed… (gulp) Our creators."

The room grew silent. "Um… what?" William asked.

"(Sigh) Let me explain…" FF2 said, and began his story…

**~Another Flashback!~**

A girl with long, jet-black hair wearing a gray, baggy shirt and black jeans with two diagnal white stripes on the legs ran by, followed by a boy with poofy, chocolate-brown hair, wearing a green jacket with a black stripe around it. Their names were Tanya Astrid Southerland and Benjamin Allan Tennyson, but everyone just called them Allen and Astrid.

They heard evil cackles coming from behind them. "I told you not to use that anti-fusion spell on one of our egos!" Astrid snapped. "Now, Nether-Girl and Dark-Al are going to kill us!"

"They _can't_ kill us-- they're part of _us_, so if we die, they die!" Allan snapped.

"Why did you use it on them, anyway?! Why could we have used it on our Christalist forms, or our avatars, even?!"

Allan gave her a look. "You honestly want me to unleash Skeith and put the entire world in jeopardy?"

Astrid sighed irritably. "Never mind. We've got to find our authors and have them get rid of these guys!"

They ran up to an apartment, ringing the buzzer. "Who is it…?" A female voice asked, groggily.

"It's Astrid! Please, let us in! It's an emergency!"

"Astrid?? What's going on? Don't you know what time it is?!"

"Just let us in!" Allan cried, hearing the cackling grow louder.

"Alright! Alright!" There was a buzz, and they opened the door and ran up the stairs and into their authors' apartment.

They slammed the door shut, facing a girl with short, blonde hair, wearing flannel pajamas and looking tired, and watched as a boy with dark brown, stuck-up brown hair wearing a T-shirt and blue pajama pants came down. "Allen? Astrid?" The boy asked with a yawn. "What are you guys doing here this late? I thought you said you were going on a trip."

"We were, but thanks to Dr. Fusion here, our trip got delayed!" Astrid said, glaring at Allen.

"Uh, oh… What's the trouble _now_?" The girl said, suddenly awake.

"Well… you know our dark halves that were trapped in our bracelets? Well… they're not trapped anymore."

"WHAT?!" Both the boy and the girl shouted.

"I-I was trying that defusion spell you were going to use in 'Body Switch'!" Allen stammered. "But, when I separated our dark halves…"

"…You made them actual people rather than egos!" The boy gasped. "Dude, you can't do that! Once they're out of your control, they develop their own personalities, and chaos breaks loose!"

"NOW you tell us," Astrid muttered.

"Where are they, now?" The girl asked.

"Um… they're chasing us, and will probably be here any minute…" Allen said, nervously.

There was another buzz, and the girl looked at the security screen, showing that two kids that looked exactly like Astrid and Allen were standing outside. Nether-Girl looked up at the camera and smiled. "We know you're up there, guys… come on down and lets see your skills!" she said into the speaker.

"What do we do?" Astrid asked.

"I have an idea…" The boy said, then ran out of the room, and returned holding two wands. "Here, I had Edwin make these for you." He handed them the wands. "Now, change your forms into ours."

"Why---"

"Just do it!"

The two kids did as they were told, and they looked exactly like their creators. "This should confuse them. Get out of here, and we'll hold them off." The girl said. "Oh, and one other thing-- don't use your real names. From now on, you are Wherever Girl and Fangface the Second."

"Hey, how come he gets to be named after Fangface?!" Astrid asked in jealousy.

"You'll find out the reason, soon. Now, hand over the bracelets."

"Why?!" Allen demanded.

"Because as long as you're wearing the bracelets, Nether-Girl and Dark-Al will track you down easily." The boy replied.

"Oh…" They took off their bracelets and handed them to the authors.

"When the time is right, we'll give them back. Right now, go find Kite and Brielle, our other OC. They should be able to help you."

"And if anyone asks, say you're their creators." The girl said, then grabbed Astrid's hands, and her eyes began to change colors. "From now on, you two are the authors."

The boy did the same to Allen. "Use your gift for good, Allen… just how Mom would want you to." he said.

A tear ran down Allen's cheek. "I will…" he said, choking back a cry.

"That's it! We're coming up!" Nether-girl yelled through the speaker, and then they heard a crash and the alarm went off.

"Go! Hurry!" The girl said, pushing the two characters out the window and onto the fire-escape. "We'll take care of them!"

Allen and Astrid ran down the fire escape, practically jumping the stairs. They then ran down the pavement, not looking back---

*KA-BOOM!!!*

--until they looked back, seeing the apartment explode. "NO!!" Astrid cried, and Allen had to pull her to keep running.

"It's too late, Astrid," Allen said, sighing. "They're gone… We're the authors, now."

Astrid clenched her fists. "It's not 'Astrid' anymore… it's Wherever Girl."

**~Back to the Present!~**

"You mean… these two killed your creators?!" Kim gasped.

"Yes." FF2 sighed, sitting down and shaking his head. "And the worst part is… I think they were expecting it. I mean, why else would they give us their gifts?"

Fangs shrugged. "Maybe they liked you more." he said, and ended up getting a glare from Brielle and Kite. "Or… maybe not."

"Don't worry, they won't find you as long as you're with us," Puggsy said. "You escapified them before, and you can escapify them again!"

"That's just it, though!" WG said, standing up angrily. "We're tired of running! If we don't stop them, people are going to get hurt… and I can't live with that on my conscience! It's bad enough we had to lead them to our creators and let them… well, you know."

"(grr) Then we're fighting with you!" Kitefang said. FF2 opened his mouth to protest, but the werewolf interrupted him. "Ah! Don't even argue! (snarl) They killed our creators, so now… Ooh, now they're going to feel PAIN!! (grr)"

"(Sigh) Fine." FF2 said.

Biff looked at the screen, grinning. "And I think I know how we can catch them." he said (and the light bulb returns!)

A/N: Okay, if anyone got confused about the author thing, remember: it's FANFICTION, so those people were completely made-up. Huh, weird… one of my OC was an author who wrote an OC who was actually me… Oh, jeez, headache! Lets just move on and skip the logic…

Reviews are welcome. Flames are for dragons.


	6. Chapter 6: When Darkness Falls

Okay, even though this isn't quite like me, it's time for a little drama… (dun dun DUN!)

Disclaimer: Life is cruel, so I don't own anything Disney or Fangface related.

Two black-and-white figures stood in an abandoned studio building in the middle of the Disney universe. Behind them, a few Disney stars were tied up: Peter Pan, Woody, Buzz, Cinderella, Huey, Dewy, Louie, Raven, and the Jonas Brothers. They were all tied up and locked in a cage, crying out muffled begs for help. "Ah, stop muffling already!" Nether-Girl snapped.

"Yeah, don't make me use this bracelet on you!" Dark-Al threatened, holding up a bracelet with several different charms on it. The Ego Bracelet. _…Even though I can't use it until I make Allen pass the power on to me. _he thought, grudgingly. Only Allen could use the bracelet, he found out after recovering the bracelet after their original creators were destroyed. The other bracelet, which belonged to Astrid, was destroyed-- much to Nether-Girl's displeasure.

The doors opened and Wherever Girl and Fangface the Second walked in, with their friends behind them. "Ah, so you decided to join us." Nether-girl said, grinning devilishly.

"Lets skip the chit-chat and get to the part where we kick your butts already," Blackrose scoffed.

"Ah, ah, ah, lets not get too rash, young one…" Dark-Al said, wagging his finger, then turned to the caged Disney stars. "You wouldn't want something to happen to your beloved Disney characters, would you?"

Blackrose glared at him. "Young one? (grr) FYI, _bub_, I'm the same age as YOU are! (snarl) So there!"

"You can't do anything to them, Dark-Al," Wherever Girl scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Dark-Al faced the author, glaring menacingly. "Don't mark me, Astrid." he snarled. "You both know how powerful Nether-Girl and I can be-- or do we have to show you again?"

"Oh, she wasn't referring to your powers. She was actually referring to the fact that you can't do anything to them… if they're not there." Kiff said, grinning.

"What are you--- WHAT THE HECK?" Nether-girl yelled, turning around and seeing that the cage was empty, and inside it was a lone portal, which closed… showing that Brielle and Kite were right behind the cage, Brielle holding a wand with vines on the shaft.

"April Fools!" Brielle yelled-- but it wasn't actually Brielle. No, my dear reader, it was actually Wherever Girl.

"I'll take that!" Kite said, running up and snatching the bracelet out of Dark-Al's hand… but it wasn't Kite-- it was Fangface the Second!

The plan was simple: Brielle and Kite would switch places with WG and FF2-- since they looked like them-- and while they distracted Nether-Girl and Dark-Al, the two authors would sneak behind the cage and WG would open a portal and transfer the Disney stars to safety. It would be a success, Biff knew, since Nether-Girl and Dark-Al didn't know about Brielle or Kite.

"Ooh! Ooh! We sure had THEM fooled!" Fangs laughed.

Nether-Girl's eyes glowed red-- the only color that showed in her colorless features. "Oh, so you want to play games, eh?" She and Dark-Al rose in the air, holding out their arms as dark shadows began to appear in their palms. "Well, then lets play!" They shot a long snake-like shadow toward the cartoons---

"I don't think so!" Alyx cried, turning into a dragon (a shape-shifting technique known by all vampires) and breathed fire, and the light from the flames killed the shadows.

"Time to settle this mono-e-mono!" FF2 said, then tapped his bracelet, taking the form of Dark Mickey (Mickey Mouse in a black robe, with a key blade).

The bracelet had 10 forms on it: Dark Mickey, the dragon Spyro, Dark-Al (who had been separated from it), Black Wing (a cyborg), a Chrystalist Alien (an alien that looks like its human half, but with different colored hair and the ability to shoot lasers out of its palms), a Kretin, a gargoyle, a vampire, a genie, or the most fearsome one-- his avatar Skeith. They were all dark creatures, but as long as FF2 had possession of them, they wouldn't harm the innocent. Dark on the outside, but pure on the inside, you could say.

Dark Mickey began to fight Dark-Al, who used his shadow-power to make a shadow key blade, and they began to duel. Nether-Girl ran out of the room as they fought, running out a door. "(grr) You're not getting away THAT easy!" Stalker yelled, running after her with Hunter following.

The others ran after them-- but were intercepted by a girl with long, chocolate-brown hair, dark eyes, wearing a leather jumpsuit and having several android warriors behind her. "Leaving so soon… little sister?" She said to WG.

"Jennifer! How the heck did YOU get here?" WG gasped.

"I've been following you for a while now, Tanya," Jennifer said, going by WG's first name, and gaze a distasteful look at Fangface. "I was always curious on where you went off to, and when I came to this world and found out you were hanging out with that retarded cartoon werewolf you _adore_ so much… well, I've come to put a stop to it, so you can actually _grow up _and do something more productive with your life!"

"Dude, (grr) I think she just called you retarded," Fangface whispered to Kitefang, unaware that Jennifer was referring to him.

"You can't keep me from hanging out with my friends, Jen!" WG snapped. "…And he's not retarded!"

Jen scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Sure… He's not retarted, and his short, fat friend doesn't have a speech impediment." she said.

WG and Brielle clenched their fists at the same time, eyes flaming with fiery fury. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT PUGS?" They both yelled. Without waiting for an answer, they tackled Jennifer, who forgot the most important rule in life: never criticize a Fangface character when a fan is present. EVER.

"Gosh, they really DO love us! (grr)" Fangface said.

"I'll teach YOU to call my boyfriend fat, you bitch!" Brielle yelled, punching Jennifer in the face.

"Holy crap, Mom!" Kiff gasped, shocked with his mom's choice words. "Watch the language! There's, like, KIDS reading this story!"

*CRASH!*

They looked over, seeing Dark-Mickey sprawled on the ground. Dark-Al blasted him with a shadow-ball illuminated by white light, and in a flash he was changed back into FF2. "How do you like my new power, Allen?" Dark-All said, chuckling sinisterly. "I call it my, 'Shadow-Drain', giving me the ability to erase any ego you transform into!"

"We'll see about that!" FF2 spat, then changed into his Chrystalist form-- he had blue hair, a dark-blue jumpsuit, and aqua-blue eyes (that's a lot of blue)-- and then zapped a laser ball out of his hand at his foe.

But Dark-Al dodged it, and shot another 'shadow-drain' ball at him, which hit him directly in the chest and erased his Chrystalist form. "Best of all, no matter how you dodge it, it will hit you every time!"

But FF2 didn't give up and kept transforming. He turned into Spyro, but he got erased. He turned into a Kretin, but that too got erased, along with his vampire ego. He tried his Gargoyle form, but Dark-Al shot him with the same blast and erased that too. He was down to his last 3 egos: a genie, Black Wing, or Skeith. _If I transform into one of my egos, he'll erase them! _he thought.

"_So don't turn into an 'ego'!" _A voice said inside his head, and he realized it was Silver. They had fused together before they left, figuring they would need to work together to defeat Dark-Al (no pun intended). FF2 got the idea and took out a picture of the moon. "Ha! What are you going to do with tha--" Dark-Al scoffed, then watched in shock as FF2 transformed into his werewolf half.

"ARROOOOO! Ooh! Ooh! Where's Tracker? Where is he? (grr)" Silver snarled-- acting like Fangface, as usual.

"Forget about me and get that stupid ego of yours!" Tracker snapped.

"Oh, right!" Silver said, then attacked Dark-Al, who blasted him with a 'shadow-drain', but it didn't affect the werewolf. "(snarl) You can't erase ME, punk! FF2 and I are the same person, therefore I'm a living, breathing half of him!"

"Well… I can STILL destroy you--- ACK!"

Blackrose had leaped up and trapped Dark-Al in a choke-hold. "You leave my cousin alone, you ego-maniac! (grr) Ha ha, get it? EGO-maniac? 'Cuz you're nothing but an ego!" she said.

"Huh boy…" Lamone sighed, shaking his head at the pun.

"Get off me, you were-bitch!" Dark-Al shouted, throwing Blackrose high up into the air.

Blackrose looked up at the ceiling at the light, which resembled the sun. "Crap…" She said, before turning back into Anna, who began to fall toward the concrete floor.

"NO!" Kiff yelled, and suddenly he transformed-- his skin turned blue, he sprouted huge bat-like wings, his eyes turned yellow, his hair turned deep-blue, and his muscles bulged. The young kretin shot up into the air and caught Anna before she hit the ground. "Don't worry, Anna, I gotcha,"

"K-Kiff?" Anna gasped, stunned at her friend's new appearance.

"My son is a KRETIN now?" Puggsy yelled in disbelief. "As if being a vampire wasn't enough…"

"I resent that!" Edwin, Alyx, and Lamone all snapped.

"Nothing I can't take care of," Jennifer said, kicking Brielle and WG off of her. She then took out a dart-gun and-- before anyone could stop her-- shot a needled syringe at Kiff, hitting him in the back.

Kiff let out a screech of pain, and he and Anna both fell to the floor as he slowly transformed back into a human. He hit the ground first, becoming unconscious, and Anna landed on top of him. "Kiffy! Oh, no…" Anna gasped, holding her friend in her arms.

"And now… Droid 2, laser-attack!"

The Droid obeyed its commander, and a large cannon popped out of its chest and it fired a red beam at the two kids. "KIDS!" WG screamed, and quickly used her wand and zapped at them.

There was a flash of light… and all that remained was a crater where Kiff and Anna had been. "No…" Puggsy said. His son was gone… fury boiled within him at the thought, and he clenched his fists. Suddenly, he felt dizzy, and pain shot out through his body and he fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Kim gasped.

Everyone gasped and backed away-- even Dark-Al and Silver paused their fight-- and watched as Puggsy sprouted fur and fangs, and his eyes turned a glowing-red color. "Dear lord… he's a… he's a…" Edwin gasped.

The Puggsy werewolf stood up, howling in rage, then lunged at Jennifer…

8-8-8

Meanwhile, Hunter and Stalker chased Nether-Girl into a large room, where she stopped and leaned against the wall, out of breath. "Alright! Alright! You got me…" she whimpered, then grinned evilly. "NOT! Vincent! Have at 'em!"

The floor began to shake, and suddenly a huge robot crashed through the wall. At the controls was the dastardly werewolf hunter himself, Vincent. "This time, I won't lose!" he said, and cackled as his left robotic arm began shooting darts at Hunter and Stalker.

"Holy crap! We've gotta get the others--- AUGH!" Hunter yelled, but a dart hit her leg and it went numb, and she fell to the ground. "Oh, shit… (grr)"

Vincent and his robot loomed over Hunter. "Now then, Hunter… are you ready to reunite with your parents?"

"I don't think so! (grr)" Stalker yelled, jumping on top of the robot and smashing through the glass shield Vincent was behind, swiping at his face. But Vincent was quicker, and he grabbed the she-wolf with his other hand.

"I'll handle you first!" And, with his robot's hands, gripped Stalker, making her gasp for air. Cackling maniacally, he held her upside-down by the ankle, and with his other hand _ripped her limb from limb! _(no, literately. He tore her arms and legs clean off!)

Stalker howled loudly with pain, and Vincent dropped her on the ground. Her legs were torn off, and her right arm. All that was left was her upper torso, left arm, and head. And you want to know the scary part? SHE WAS STILL ALIVE. "Hunter… help…" Stalker whimpered from the pain she still felt.

Hunter crawled over to her, gripping her hand. "I'm right here," she said.

"Not for long," Vincent said, then raised his robotic foot to squish the two she-wolves. Suddenly, he paused in mid-step, and there was thrashing up in the control panel. The robot then fell back with a loud *crash!*, and Kitefang crawled out, pulling Vincent with him. "Please! Have mercy! I beg you!"

"I'm not merciful to the merciless," Kitefang snarled, and with a mighty swipe of his paw, he slashed Vincent's throat, killing the hunter once and for all. He then rushed over to Hunter and Stalker. "Oh, man… Are you all right?"

"Now, why would you ask that?" Stalker snapped sarcastically, then groaned in pain. "Oy… too hurt… to even insult!"

"I don't get it… how are you still alive?" Hunter asked.

"Beats me!"

"C'mon, we've got to get to the others and---" Kitefang began to say, but was interrupted by a scream.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED?" Brielle screamed, stepping into the room.

"Brielle… come here…" Stalker said. When Brielle was close enough, she bit her hand.

"Ow! What the…?"

"Use it… well…" And suddenly, Stalker's eyes became lifeless, and her body (or what remained of it) suddenly fell limp, and disintegrated into an array of glitter and floated up to the sky.

8-8-8

_Five minutes ago…_

Brielle heard a howl of pain coming from another room, and ran off to investigate, leaving her newly-transformed werewolf-boyfriend to maul Jennifer-- who shot him back with a small laser gun that popped out of the cuff of her jumpsuit. "Take that, you hell-hound!" she shouted. Little rockets then sprouted out of her boots, and she flew up into the air. "Droids, ATTACK!"

The droids obeyed and began fighting the heroes, while Silver and Dark-Al continued their fight. Nether-Girl returned into the room, and started blasting shadows at everyone (but, due to poor aim, kept missing). "Ah, screw this!" She shouted, and whipped out a laser-gun. She shot a large beam at Fangface.

"Fangface, look out!" WG screamed, then ran and jumped _right in front of the beam! _It hit her in the side, taking out a chunk of her abdomen.

"ASTRID!" Silver screamed, turning away from Dark-Al.

Dark-Al was about to take the opportunity to blast him with a shadow, but saw Nether-Girl collapse on the ground. "Nether-Girl!" he gasped, running to her and kneeling by her side.

Fangface scooped WG up in his arms. "Oh, no…" he gasped. "Ooh! Ooh! Where-Girl! Speak to me! (grr) Speak! Speak!"

"I'm…. not…" WG gasped, straining every last breath. "…Wherever Girl…"

"W-What?" Biff asked, confused just as the readers.

"Astrid and I… never did switch… She gave me her wand… and I was able to use it… It was a double-hoax… Kiff…" she winced at her son's name. "…He thought it up… thought that… it would confuse them… even more… and help… Then, while we fought… I cut Nether-Girl's wrist and cut mine… and she became MY ego…"

"Nether-Girl… Nether-Girl, speak to me!" Dark-Al cried, but his comrade remained limp. "I swear, if you died on me, I'll kill you!"

"But… You guys didn't fight!" Kim pointed out.

"Yes we did… Look…" Brielle pointed over to Nether-Girl, who's form melted away to reveal that she was actually Jennifer. "I saw them… switch places… when Nether-Girl was running out…" They looked over at Jennifer's body, who's form melted away to reveal the _real_ Nether-Girl. "I guess… we weren't the only ones… who pulled a switch…" She then began to cough. "I can't… hold out… much longer…"

The Puggsy werewolf stepped forward. "Brielle…?" he whimpered, then slowly transformed back to human.

Brielle looked at him. "I'm sorry… about Kiff…" And the color faded from her eyes, and her body fell limp.

Jennifer regained consciousness in Dark-Al's arms-- she had blacked out when Nether-Girl died. "Dude, get your hands off me!" she snapped at Dark-Al… then gasped when she saw Brielle, but thought she was WG. "Oh… no.. Tanya-- my little sister…" tears welled up in her eyes, and she ran out of the room. "Droids, retreat!" And the droids followed her out.

Dark-Al looked at Nether-Girl's body, shaking all over. He looked over at William, who stood farthest out from the others, and ran up and grabbed him. "Hey! What the---" William shouted, ready to punch him. But Dark-Al just grabbed his pocket knife and slit his own throat, committing suicide from the loss of his comrade. His body then disintegrated, as did Nether-Girl's.

"Is it getting dramatic in here, or is it just me?" Lamone asked.

Just then, they saw Hunter, Kitefang, and the _real_ WG walk in, Kitefang was supporting Hunter who limped on one leg, they all had tears in their eyes. "She's dead… Stalker is dead…" Hunter sobbed.

"What a coincidence," Lamone stepped aside, showing what happened to Brielle.

"Brielle!" WG gasped, rushing over to her twin. She began to bawl. "This is all my fault…"

"She… she jumped in front of the laser and… saved my life," Fangface said, stunned. Suddenly, he began to sob too, and held Brielle tightly.

Everyone cried then… Except for Lamone, who just stared at the sad seen, sorrow in his eyes. _So werewolves have hearts after all, _he thought, then sighed. _If only someone didn't have to die to prove that…_

"W-Wait a minute…" Alyx said, choking back a sob. "WG, if Stalker died… shouldn't you have died, too?"

WG shook her head. "She bit me before she died, separating herself from me once and for all and making me human so I wouldn't die, too…" she said, still bawling.

Police had arrived later, after Mickey called them, and the teens told them what happened. Mysteriously, when they went back for Vincent's body, it was gone, but from all the other deaths that happened that day, no one seemed to care what happened to the werewolf hunter.

They all drove home in silence, for the dark day had quieted them.

A/N: Sorry for the gruesome chapter, but don't worry… Light will shine upon the darkness, soon. Until then, review! But don't flame unless you want me to open a portal and send you hurtling into a volcano! (seriously, I'll do it!)


	7. Chapter 7: Grief

Okay, we're going to get away from the action for a bit (don't worry, there'll be more violence and comedy- mostly comedy- after this). This part is going to involve a bit of- (fluffy kitten runs by) *mew* …Um, fluff. Alrighty, then!

_Reviewer Thanks_

Fangface the second: Thanks for the idea, and don't worry- you'll get your chance with Jennifer ;D

Disclaimer: I don't anything Disney or Fangface related. I DID own Brielle, until that bad thing happened :(

X0X0X0X

It was 1 AM, but Fangs and Kasandra were still awake, mourning for the loss of their daughter, Anna/Blackrose. What hurt them most was that Timothy barely got a chance to get to know his own little sister… and was possibly scarred for life for seeing what all had happened that day, for he lied in the bed across from theirs, his eyes wide with shock, arms wrapped around himself, shaking with fright. …Just like his father.

"Anna and Blackrose…" Timothy whispered, shutting his eyes and squeezing tears out. "My only sisters… I didn't even know I had any sisters- or a family at all…"

That's when Kasandra realized something- They needed to be there for their now-only child, especially in this time. She sat down next to him, and he sat up and lied his head on her shoulder, sobbing. "Don't worry, sweetheart," she whispered. "You still got us…"

"B-But, you lost your daughter- my sister- Anna-"

"…But we've still got you. It's okay, honey… we'll get through this. …Who knows? She might not actually be gone."

"What do you mean?" Fangs found himself asking before his son could.

"Well, Brielle zapped them with WG's wand… maybe she sent them somewhere safe."

Fangs smiled, but it faded quickly. "I wish I could believe that…" He stood up and walked over to the window for some fresh air, and looked up at the moon. 3, 2, 1, he was Fangface and without another word ran out of the room, no doubt looking for Puggsy.

"…Does he do that a lot?" Timothy asked his mom.

She nodded, smiling. "Yes… and it makes me smile every time."

X0X0X0X

_**I'm so tired of being here…**_

Lamone walked around the yard, deep in thought. It all made sense about Kiff now- with him having vampire characteristics but his father being a werewolf (for some reason no one could figure out yet), he had been going through early Kretin stages: different eyesight (which explained the glasses) and changing hair color, and he had hit Kretin puberty by transforming into a full one… just to save his friend, Anna/Blackrose. Normally, young Kretins went on a rampage, but Kiff… he was different. _He must have gotten it from his father, _Lamone thought, remembering what Puggsy had said about the werewolves.

_**Suppressed by all my… childish fears**_

He looked up at the moon… and saw someone was sitting on the roof. Looking closer, he saw that it was WG, holding a sketch-pad and a pencil, focused on the paper she was drawing on. Curious on why she was up on the roof doodling at such a late hour, the vampire climbed onto the roof and sat next beside her. "It's like… watching yourself die, you know?" WG said, not looking at him, startling the vampire a bit but he didn't show it, but instead wondered how- if he climbed up their so quietly- she knew he was there. "Brielle and Stalker, I mean… Brie and I were practically twins, and Stalker was… well, pretty much me. It's as if I was the one who died… I feel dead, anyway." Lamone didn't say anything, arching an eyebrow at her words.

_**And if you have to leave… I wish that you would just leave**_

"Of course… you probably know all about that experience anyway- and don't give a damn about our loss." With that, she dropped her sketch-pad and climbed down from the roof, back into the house. Lamone was stunned at her words, then picked it up and looked at the picture she had drawn…

_**Because your presence still lingers here,**_

_**And it won't leave me alone…**_

It was a pencil-drawn picture of Fangface holding Brielle in her arms, tears running down his eyes as blood ran down her waist.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal,**_

_**This pain is just too real,**_

Lamone flipped to the last page… seeing another pencil-drawn picture, only it was of Brielle, holding an infant Kiff in her arms while lying in a hospital bed, with Puggsy wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they both smiled down at their son.

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Lamone couldn't look anymore and closed the sketch-book, feeling that he was shaking. Why? He barely knew his cousins, and didn't care about Brielle all that much… so why did he have a sad feeling inside?

X0X0X0X

WG ran inside, feeling a mixture of anger, sadness, confusion, and fear inside of her. She was angry because Lamone didn't care about what happened, or had even said anything about the incident- not even a word about Kiff; she felt sadness for the loss of her friends and werewolf half; she was confused on what happened to Vincent's body- surely he was dead, wasn't he?; and she was afraid that… that nothing in the Tooniverse was as safe as it seemed, that danger and death were all around… She shook her head and walked into her room, sitting on her bed and crying…

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears,**_

Silver couldn't get over what had happened, too shocked to say anything. He had seen Brielle jump in front of Fangface, only to get hit by a laser… and then Stalker was torn to shreds, obviously trying to fight Vincent before her werewolf prowess was fully developed. He couldn't think of anything sadder… until he walked into his room and saw WG crying on her bed. Taking off his orange-red baseball cap, he rubbed the back of his neck, then sat down beside her, putting an arm round her-

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all your fears**_

-only to end up having her arms hug him tight as her face buried into his furry chest, unleashing a flood of tears that pretty much soaked his entire torso (so to speak). "What are we going to do?" WG whispered, sobbing.

_**I held your hand through all of these years…**_

Silver looked at her, almost baffled. What happened to the spunky, violence-crazed Rambo-impersonator that was his friend? "Well, (grr) first of all, chin up," he said, slipping his finger under her chin and lifting her face up so their eyes made contact. "I mean, look at you- We've seen _how_ many people die, if not worse, and you've never shed a tear! (snarl) That's the kind of influence Brielle and Stalker got from you- keeping strong, no matter the situation. What would they say if they saw you now, crying over them? (snarl)"

WG shrugged. "I don't know…" she said, looking down. "I just… can't believe they're gone. Then there's Kiff and Anna…"

Silver lifted her chin up once more. "Look at me, Astrid 'Wherever Girl' Southerland (grr)- I know how you feel. I can't believe they're gone, too… especially Stalker…"

WG nodded. "I know… you loved her, didn't you?"

His ears perked up, and he looked at her, surprised. "How did you know- I mean, (grr) what makes you think I loved her?"

_**But you still have…**_

She hugged him tighter, tears still running down her eyes. "Because… she really loved you." she said quietly.

_**All of me**_

This time, tears rolled down Silver's eyes, and he bit his bottom lip to keep from sobbing. _She loved me…? _he thought, and sighed. _…But, now she's gone… _he looked down at WG, who had shut her eyes but still held on to him. _…Well, half of her anyway. _And he didn't let the other half go the whole night.

X0X0X0X

_**You used to captivate me… with your resonating light**_

Puggsy sat on his bed, facing the window… looking up at the sky and wondering what Brielle was up to in the afterlife. He knew she was in Heaven- she was Christian with faith and devotion to Christ, and he had never met a more angel-like girl… okay, so maybe she wasn't all THAT angel-like, but he knew that she had a good heart. …And he hoped to meet her up there someday… soon…

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

"_Don't think like that, you knucklehead!" _A gruff voice said in his head.

"Who the heck…?" Puggsy gasped.

"_(grr) It's me- your werewolf half, Hardy."_

_Oh, right… _Puggsy thought, remembering that he was a werewolf. _…Wait, how am I a werewolf- and why the heck is your name Hardy?_

"_(snarl) Remember that episode, 'Where's the Wolf that is the Werewolf', that part where you drank that formulary by accident? Well… let's just say it had a, um, 'permanent' side-effect… And you can call me Hardy because- from the way I beat up Jennifer- I'm HARD-CORE!"_

"Ow!" Puggsy said, rubbing his head. "Headache!"

"_(grr) Sorry…"_

_**Your face it haunts…**_

_**My once pleasant dreams**_

_Look, Hardy, you seem like a nice wolf… but I want to be alone right now, okay? _Puggsy thought, irritated with his mental conversation.

"_(grr) Sure, Pugs, sure… Pugs?"_

_What?_

"…_Will we ever see Kiff again? I miss him… a lot." _

Puggsy didn't respond, his mind suddenly filled with all the memories of him, Brielle and Kiff. It was as if his world came crashing down… as if he had lost everything he ever loved, all in one hour of the day. Hardy didn't say another word, knowing that his human-half needed to be alone.

_**Your voice chased away,**_

_**All the sanity in me**_

Suddenly, the door opened and Fangface came in. Puggsy looked at him, but turned away, not in the mood to handle one of the werewolf's wacky antics. It was already bad enough that he turned into a werewolf himself, then lost his wife and kid… he didn't need anymore suffering. But, for some reason, Fangface hadn't attacked him- not even let out a single growl. Instead, he sat on the bed, his back facing his friend though he was still close to him.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal,**_

"I want to be alone," Puggsy said coldly.

_**This pain is just too real,**_

"Too. Bad." Fangface said sternly, not budging.

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

They sat there, silently…

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears**_

Puggsy tried hard to think of something- anything- to get his mind off this day, but no matter what he thought of, it would just lead to a memory of Brielle or Kiff. He tried to think of times when he and Brielle didn't get along- he even thought of times when she and/or WG (mostly WG) said food words just so Fangface would eat him and they'd get a good laugh- just to ease his sorrow… but it didn't work. Finally, unable to hold it in any longer, he began to sob lightly.

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all your fears**_

Fangface's ears perked up. _Holy schammoly, is Puggsy actually… _he thought, a bit surprised. He had heard others say they'd seen Puggsy cry (Edwin once made him), but he never believed them, thinking his best friend was too tough… until now. _I guess even the toughest tough guys shed a few tears. _He scooted closer to his friend and put an arm around him. "You gonna be okay, Pugs? (grr) It worries me that you're actually crying…" Fangface said.

"Give me a break," Puggsy snapped, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I lost my wife, kid, and one of my friends all in one day!"

_**I held your hand through all of these years**_

Fangface sighed. "I know… I lost just as much as you did," he said, thinking about Blackrose.

_**But you still have…**_

Puggsy sat there, realizing that he had forgotten that Anna was zapped along with Kiff. Fangface was right- he wasn't the ONLY one who had lost someone dear. The two fathers sat there, staring out the window as if the whole thing was happening again.

_**All of me…**_

X0X0X0X

WG couldn't take it anymore. Standing up and grabbing her wand off of her dresser, she opened her closet and looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror on its door. "What are you doing?" Silver asked her.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone…**_

"I… I don't want to look like this anymore," WG replied, closing her eyes as more tears fell. "I'm tired of looking like… someone who just died. Again."

_**But though you're still with me…**_

_Turn me back into the girl I'm supposed to be, _she thought and zapped herself. In a flash of light, she was back into her old self: Black hair, dark-blue eyes, wearing a black shirt, gray-pants with two black diagnal stripes on the legs, and a pair of black-and-white checkered sneakers, and black leather wrist-bands on her wrists (a/n: I know, that's a lot of black).

She looked at Silver, who stared at her wide-eyed. "Whoa… I forgot how emo you looked before," he gasped, then covered his mouth. "I'm sorry, I…"

WG shrugged, walking back over to the bed and sitting next to him. "Eh, Jennifer said worse things…" she raised her wand. "And she WILL pay. For EVERYTHING." Silver growled in reply. "…But, lets get some sleep first… All this emotional stuff is making me tired."

Silver shrugged. "Okay." He was about to get up and crawl back into his bed, but WG wrapped her arms around him again.

_**I've been alone all along**_

She looked at him, suddenly feeling awkward. "Um… you wouldn't mind… uh…" she said, blushing.

Silver looked at her, smiling a bit and wrapping his arms around her. "(grr) No problem," he replied, holding her close. She smiled back, then closed her eyes and fell asleep in the werewolf's arms. (a/n: If anyone laughs at this, I _**will**_ hunt you down…)

X0X0X0X

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all your tears**_

Kasandra covered Timothy with a blanket after he had finally fallen asleep. She then stood up to find her husband, hoping that he hadn't done anything to Puggsy to upset him even more. She couldn't help crying after what happened…

_**When you screamed, I'd fight away all your fears**_

Stalker had tried to save her life and ended up getting torn to shreds, and Brielle had sacrificed her own life to save Fangface. …She felt as if she had lost her parents all over again- and vowed that Jennifer WOULD pay, along with Vincent, who she knew was somehow still alive. How, she didn't know- she was still going to kill him- All. Over. Again.

_**I held your hand for all of these years**_

_**But you still have…**_

Kasandra looked into Puggsy's room- and didn't know whether to laugh or 'aw'. Fangface was lying on Puggsy's bed on his stomach, while his best friend was lying on his back as if the werewolf were a pillow, and they were both asleep. Stepping closer, she saw red around their eyes, and knew they had been crying. _I don't know whether I should comfort them or blackmail them, _she thought.

_**All of me…**_

Grabbing an extra blanket, she draped it over them, kissing her husband 'goodnight' on the head, then walking back to her room and lying down next to Timothy, knowing that- after tonight- he wouldn't want to wake up alone.

X0X0X0X

_**Me…**_

Lamone walked down the hall toward WG and FF2's room to return the authoress' sketch-book… all the while trying to think of the right words to say to her- namely a retort to the whole 'dead' comment she gave him. He opened the door… seeing that she was asleep in Silver's arms, but had a change of hair and clothes. He sneered at the sight, still questioning how someone could love a werewolf- but, after seeing all the werewolves he'd met in action today, and seeing their hurt, angst, and pain…

_**Me…**_

_Perhaps… they're more humane than I thought. _Lamone thought, looking through the sketch-book one more time… and seeing a recent picture WG had drawn, which didn't look finished yet but he could still make it out: It was him, looking solemn and stoic, his pencil-drawn eyes looking like life-less black holes that went on forever. The image was TOO good, and it startled him enough that he shut the book and placed it quickly on her dresser. He left the room, taking a deep breath, but he still saw the picture in his mind. _Perhaps she's right… Maybe I AM the one who's dead inside…_

X0X0X0X

A/N: Okay, just so you know, the song is called "My Immortal" by Evanescence. And sorry if this chapter was OOC in some parts (especially Fangface and Puggsy's- don't hurt me!) and, once again, if you make fun of the part about Silver and I, you will die. No, seriously, it'll be like that movie, "The Ring"! …Please review, but no flames!


	8. Chapter 8: Angels and Cartoonbrids

So sorry for taking too long to update this! Believe it or not- with other fics, my job, baby-sitting, and procrastination- I don't have enough time to work on everything! D:

Hopefully, this will make up for that.

Things To Remember:

1) I do not own Fangface

2) I do not own any Disney characters

3) Fangface the second owns his OC's, Tracker78 owns her OC, and I own my OC, and we own ourselves.

4) Buckwheat= Timothy, WG= Astrid and FF2= Allen.

5) Anything that happens in this story (romance, death, random things) are completely made up!

Okay, now that that's outta the way, here we go!

When Astrid (WG) woke up the next morning, she realized she was still in Silver's arms… only when the sun rose that morning, it turned him back into Allen (FF2)… and she gasped, seeing that he no longer looked like Kite, but had returned to his original form- chocolate brown, stuck up hair; a green jacket with a black stripe around it; black pants and boots; and hazel-brown eyes. _Weird… he kind of looks like Sora from Kingdom Hearts! _she thought, and wondered why she hadn't noticed this before. "Allen. Allen, wake up!" she whispered, shaking her friend.

"Zzz… Huh? What?" Allen said groggily, looking at Astrid… and noticed he still had his arms around her. "Oh, geez! Sorry…" He let her go, then remembered last night. _Damn it, Silver! What'd you do? _he thought angrily.

"_(grr) Hey, don't snap at ME!" _Silver scoffed in his mind. _"SHE hugged ME first! (snarl) Hugged me first."_

_Then why didn't you let her go after you both fell asleep?_

Silver didn't respond.

_Silver?_

"_Alright, alright! …I hug in my sleep."_

_Silver… The truth._

"_Oh, FINE! (snarl) I didn't want to let her go because I…"_

"Allen, look in the mirror," Astrid said, interrupting Allan's conversation with himself. "Something happened to you…"

The Sora-look-alike scrambled over to the mirror and gasped. "I'm.. back to my old form." he said, then grinned. "And I look AWESOME!" his grin faded. "But… how did this happen?"

Astrid thought about it, and snapped her fingers. "_I_ did it! When I changed myself back to what I originally looked like, the spell must have expanded to you!"

"That's just weird… but cool!"

Just then, there was a scream from down the hall, and the author and co-author ran down the hall to see what was the matter… and saw Kasandra, with shorter hair, wearing goggles on her head, staring at the mirror in surprise. "Kasandra, what's wrong?" Allen asked.

She turned to them, arching an eyebrow. "I'm not Kasandra…" Tracker said.

Astrid and Allen's jaws dropped. "Tracker?" they both gasped.

Allen's eyes widened. "Wait a minute… You're a GIRL?" He said to Tracker.

"Huh boy," Astrid said, rubbing the back of her neck and blushing. "I have a LOT of editing to do for 'Body Switch'."

"Ditto,"

Tracker shrugged. "It's okay." she said. "You probably didn't know I was a girl because I had shorter hair. …But, back to the original subject, nothing's wrong- I was just surprised that I was back to human!"

"And you look just like Kasandra!" Astrid said. "Weird… Anyone else notice that the authors in this story look a lot like their OC?" She looked at Allen, then at her reflection. "Er, well, some of us did…"

"That reminds me… What happened to your appearances?"

Allen sighed. "Astrid- aka WG- got tired of looking like someone who died, so she transformed back to her original form-" Astrid punched Allen in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"The spell expanded, turning us both back to our original forms," Astrid continued after giving Allen a dirty glance, then faced Tracker. "And it must have affected you, too."

Tracker looked at her reflection, smiling. "I'm glad it did," she said.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps running down the hall. "H-hey you guys! You gotta- Whoop!" Timothy said as he slid by- no, really, someone waxed the floor and he actually SLID by!

*crash!*

The three authors cringed at the sound. "I'm okay!" Timothy's voice called from down the hall, and he walked in with a bucket on his head. He pulled it off. "Guys, you've got to come down to the lobby, quick!"

"What is it, Tim?" Tracker asked.

"There's a huge surprise waiting for us downstairs! …And, for the record, I'd like to be called, 'Buckwheat'."

"By the way… How did you get that name?" Allen asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't really know what my REAL name was, so I just thought of the first name that popped into my head and went by that. I doubt I could get used to going by a different name now,"

"Tell me about it," Allen and Astrid both said, being in the same predicament.

They followed 'Buckwheat' down to the lobby, meeting the rest of the gang down there… where they saw a large mountain of 'thank-you' gifts from all the Disney characters. There were band instruments from the Jonas Brothers, Pixie-dust from Peter-Pan, an entire DVD collection of all the Disney classics, boxes of candy, bouquets of flowers, and much, much more!

"Whoa…" They all said, eyes wide in awe.

"Dibs on the instruments!" Kite exclaimed, running over and grabbing an electric guitar.

"You don't even know HOW to play instruments," Edwin scoffed.

"I do!" William exclaimed, and the 13-year-old grabbed the guitar from his dad.

As everyone looked through the gifts, Baby Fangs looked around the room, noticing something was missing. "Ga, goo ga ni na goo ga?" he said. (Translation: "Hey, where did Lamone go?")

Lamone, meanwhile, was running toward the nearby forest. He paused, looking back at the studio-apartment he was just in, and sighed, shaking his head. _I've got to get away before I grow too attached… Again. _he thought, and ran into the woods, pulling his hood over his head and blending into the shadows.

_Meanwhile… Somewhere, surrounded by white light…_

"Brielle…" A woman's voice whispered soothingly. "Open your eyes, Brielle…"

_Who's there? _Brielle thought. Through her closed eyelids, she could still make out a white light. _Am I dead? … (sigh) Of course I'm dead._

"C'mon, sweety, wake up," A man's voice said, and it sounded so familiar…

"D-Dad?" Brielle gasped, sitting up and seeing she was surrounded by people. Sitting next to her was a girl with black hair with a blonde layer underneath, and golden-yellow eyes. Looking around at the rest of the people, she recognized her parents. "Mom! Dad!" Tears began to form in her eyes as she hugged them both.

The other girl rubbed her head and felt her face, feeling completely shocked. "W-what happened to me?" Stalker gasped.

A woman with brown hair and hazel eyes knelt beside her. "Do not be afraid, Stalker," she said soothingly, stroking her head. "You're just in your soul-form,"

"S-Soul form?"

"Yes. …You see, when werewolves- and other supernatural- creatures die, they… well, lets just say most of them don't make it to Heaven. …But, since you accepted Jesus into your heart, you made it, and your monstrous appearance was replaced by who you really are on the inside."

"S-so… I'm dead?"

"Actually, no," A younger girl's voice said, and they looked over and saw a young girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and a sweet smile on her face.

Brielle saw the girl and her eyes widened. "I know you! You're Biff's little sister, Laura!" she gasped.

Laura giggled. "Yep, that's right. …Anyway, you and Stalker aren't really dead, Brielle."

Stalker and Brielle's jaws dropped in confusion. "Huh?" they said.

"You see, you're in the area between Heaven and Earth- Heaven's pathway, you could call it. You see, you were on your way into Heaven, but God said it wasn't your time yet,"

"Wasn't our time yet? But I was torn to pieces!" Stalker said.

"And I was hit by a laser-beam!" Brielle added.

"Yes, but things like that always happen to Cartoons- just look at the Looney Tunes gang." The woman with hazel eyes said. "You see, when Wherever Girl wrote you two up, she made it to where you were cartoons… Well, cartoonbrids, actually."

"Cartoonbrids?"

"Yes- a hybrid combination of a reality person and a cartoon. Cartoonbrid." Brielle's father said.

They explained everything to them- Allen's mother, Joanne, was related to Lucy, Kite's mom, who used to be a reality person until she met Silver (from Treasure Planet) and they had Kite. When Kite and Allen fused together, a bit of their DNAs were inserted into each other, making Allen half-cartoon (and an official member of the Fangsworth family). The same went for Brielle and Astrid, only Brielle's parents were full-human and she was full human until she met Puggsy, and then had Kiff. When she fused with Astrid, Astrid became half-cartoon…

"Wait a minute!" Brielle said, shocked. "If Astrid and I have each other's DNA from our fusion, and we fused while I was pregnant… Oh. My. Gosh!"

"You mean, my human-half is the half-mother of your son?" Stalker gasped. "Ooh, she's not going to like this…"

"Going back to the original subject," Brielle's mom said. "Since you're both cartoonbrids, anything that happens to you- anvil falling on you, car running over you, all those Looney Tune based things- won't actually kill you. They won't even leave a scar, since cartoons heal faster than humans."

"So… we're still alive?" Brielle gasped, tears in her eyes from joy.

"Yes…" A brighter light shined above them. "There's the Heaven's Light… Time to go."

Brielle sobbed and hugged both of her parents. "But… I don't want to leave you…"

"Don't cry, honey," Brielle's mom hugged her tight. "You'll see us again."

"And remember, wherever you go, we'll be watching over you," Brielle's dad said, hugging her tight.

"And we'll be in your hearts, too." Laura said, smiling. "Now, hurry back to Earth and make sure my big brother isn't getting into trouble!"

The woman with hazel eyes laid a hand on Stalker's shoulder. "And take good care of Allen and Silver," she said.

Stalker looked at her, stunned. "You're Allen's mom, Joanne…" she said.

Joanne nodded. "Tell him to use his powers wisely, and that I love him."

The Heaven's light glowed brighter, and the angels disappeared, then the white around Brielle and Stalker began to fade, until everything was pitch-black…

Brielle opened her eyes, gasping. She looked around, seeing she was back in the deserted warehouse. _Did that actually happen? _she wondered. She felt her side, then lifted her shirt and saw a burn-mark from the laser-beam- which used to be a hole- and she folded her shirt down. Then she felt something tingle, and lifted it up and noticed that the burn was gone, and there wasn't a scratch on her… even the scar on her neck was gone! _So, I AM a cartoonbrid! _

She then began searching the warehouse for Stalker, and found the she-wolf lying on the floor… all in one piece! "Stalker!" Brielle exclaimed, running over and hugging the she-wolf. "You're okay!"

"Wha..?" Stalker said, a bit dazed, then noticed she was alive. "Hey… I don't look like a jig-saw puzzle anymore! …And I'm back in my she-wolf form!" She looked up at Brielle. "So… It's true, isn't it?"

Brielle smiled and nodded. "Yes, we're cartoonbrids."

"No, I meant is it true that WG is Kiff's half-mom?"

Brielle glowered. "Lets just drop THAT subject and get back to the others…"

They ran out of the warehouse into the night… not knowing they were being watched by a mysterious figure. _So, my old accomplice and that wretched werewolf are cartoonbrids too, eh? _Vincent thought, chuckling. _This should be interesting…_

A/N: What can I say? I couldn't bare to keep my OC dead! …Though, I regret keeping Vincent alive… Oh, wells, he'll get his, soon! :D

Please review, but if I see one single flame in this joint, I'll go Rambo on you!


	9. Chapter 9: Disappearances and Spells

Now, because there's nothing else to do, here's another chapter.

Things To Remember:

1) I do not own Fangface

2) I do not own any Disney characters

3) Fangface the second owns his OC's, Tracker78 owns her OC, and I own my OC, and we own ourselves.

4) Buckwheat= Timothy, WG= Astrid and FF2= Allen.

5) Anything that happens in this story (romance, death, random things) are completely made up!

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_Later that day…_

Kasandra, Astrid, Allen, Tracker, Buckwheat, Kite, Edwin, Alyx, and William sat around the studio lounge as the original Fangface cast were on set, re-enacting a new episode (a/n: which would be really cool if it actually happened). Astrid was drawing in her sketchbook, with Alyx watching over her shoulder; Allen, Buckwheat, and William were reading _Harry Potter _books; Kite and Edwin were looking through their spell-books, trying to figure out how Dark-Al developed his 'ego-erasing' power; and Tracker and Kasandra were looking at some pictures Tracker had drawn of her OC.

"Looks like Astrid isn't the only one with an artistic talent," Kasandra said as she looked at the picture of herself.

Tracker smiled. "You really think that?" she asked.

"Duh! If you can draw _this_ good, then you've got creative skills that would put Jim Davis to shame!"

Tracker blushed. "Thanks."

Alyx looked at Astrid's picture. "What are you drawing, Astrid?" she asked, peering over the author's shoulder.

"Eh, just a picture of me and Allen swinging down a broken bridge while he uses his wand to fend off a bunch of flying monkeys." Astrid replied, showing Alyx her cartoony drawing.

"Oh."

Suddenly, the doors flew open and Mickey Mouse ran in, out of breath. "Either Mickey's been hitting the gym too often, or something's wrong," Edwin said, then approached his friend. "What's going on, Mickey?"

"All the Disney villains have (pant pant) disappeared!" Mickey replied.

"All of them?"

"All of them! From Pete all the way down to Dr. Facilier!"

"Oh, buggah," Tracker said.

"But… how can this be?" Allen asked, confused. "We defeated Dark-Al and Nether-Girl…"

"And I know Jennifer all-too well to know that she wouldn't try to kidnap a bunch of Disney villains," Astrid said. "Heck, she's more likely to take their side than to kidnap them!"

"Well, we've got to-" Kite began to say, but he paused. "Astrid. Say that again."

"What? About Jennifer kidnapping the villains?"

"No… About her _joining_ them!"

"She wouldn't! …Would she?" Mickey gasped.

"Dude, it's my older SISTER- the only one who would do ANYTHING to make sure I grow up to be… (ugh) _mature_ and _lady-like_…" Astrid said, taking distaste in her sentence.

"Hold it… She said she wanted to get rid of Fangface to make you- um, that." William said. "Why would she team up with a bunch of Disney villains to get rid of a Cartoon Network character?"

"Maybe she's trying to cause a war between networks?" Kasandra guessed.

"Nah, the ratings competitions already do that," Astrid said. "She must be doing it so she'll have power… But, I agree with William on the 'Disney Villains Going After Fangface' part. I mean, those villains namely want revenge on _their_ foes! In order for her to build an alliance against Fangface, she'd need _his_ enemies!" She then chuckled. "But, I highly doubt that my sister- being an anti-Fangface fan- would EVER-"

Just then, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, a few security guards, and the rest of the gang burst into the room. "Hurry! Search the ENTIRE studio!" Joe was telling the guards. "They've GOT to be around here, somewhere!"

"What's going on?" Tracker asked.

"Every villain from the show that we've ever faced is missing!" Kim replied.

The others turned and gave Astrid a look. "Okay, so maybe she tends to stoop…" Astrid muttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

Suddenly, a portal opened, and a boy who looked exactly like Allen- but in anime form- stepped through. "I'm looking for Fangface the Second." Sora said.

"Um… Present." Allen said, stepping forward.

"Huh! Wasn't expecting to have a twin… Anyway, come with me. It's time for your training… And from what I've heard, we don't have time to waste."

Allen followed Sora through the portal, while the others went to search for clues on where all the villains- and Jennifer- might be residing.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_Meanwhile, taking a 'short-cut' through the woods to get to the Ruby-Spears Productions studio…_

"Some short-cut!" Brielle muttered, following Stalker through a dense briar patch.

"Okay, so we probably took a wrong turn, (grr)" Stalker scoffed. "We still need to keep moving!"

"We've 'took a wrong turn' four _hours_! We- …Ah, forget it!" Brielle began walking off in a different direction.

"(snarl) Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm following my _own_ instincts!" She looked up, then pointed at the morning sun. "The sun is rising in the east, and the studios are located somewhere north of these woods. If we go north, we'll reach the studios."

Stalker rolled her eyes. "Fine… We'll go with your little girl-scout instincts."

Brielle pushed a low tree-branch out of her way and released it-

*WHACK!*

-And it hit Stalker in the face. "(snarl) Hey!"

"Sorry!" Brielle said innocently.

Stalker sneered at her. "No you're not…"

As they walked, something rustled in the bushes, but only the she-wolf heard it and turned around, seeing a silhouette duck into the bushes. Instinct kicked in, and Stalker snarled and dove into the bushes-

*TWANG!*

-Only to end up, tangled in a net. "Well, well," A sinister voice said, as Vincent approached her. "It appears I've captured a rare one- the she-wolf cartoonbrid." He took out a knife. "But, just because you can't be killed easily doesn't mean I can't try…"

*BAM!*

Stalker had shoved her arm through the net and punched Vincent in the face, knocking him out. "Here's a life lesson for ya, Vincent…" she said as she used her claws to cut through the net. "No one tries to capture ME and lives to tell the tale!"

"Gah! I'll need the others to get rid of YOU," With that, Vincent threw down a round sphere, and in a puff of red smoke, vanished.

Stalker coughed, waving away the smoke. "Dang it! I get a chance to get revenge on that guy, and he pulls a Jafar-disappearing act on me! …Pfft. All he needs now is an annoying talking parrot…" She ran through the bushes to get back to Brielle, heading north…

…But, she ran all the way north, but didn't see a trace of Brielle anywhere. _Brielle? _she thought, looking around frantically. "Brielle! Where are you?" She cried out. "Oh, I hope Vincent didn't get her…" She ran quick, not noticing that she ran past a small girl a few feet away from her.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_Back with Brielle…_

Brielle walked on, unaware that Stalker had encountered Vincent. She stopped when she saw a clearing, and saw a street. "The city's just beyond that clearing!" she said. "See, Stalker? I _told_ you that we-" She turned around, noticing Stalker wasn't behind her. "Stalker? (Sigh) Great."

She began walking… but a dark-skinned man wearing a black tuxedo, a top-hat with a red-rim around it, and a pair of black shoes, jumped out in front of her. "Well, well, well… You must be WG," he said.

Brielle gasped, recognizing the villain. "Facilier!"

"Ah, that's correct, dear child! I've been sent by your sister to perform a little magic trick…" He then took out a vial and- before she could react- splashed the potion on her. "Alla-ka-ching!"

Suddenly, purple smoke whirled around them, and devious tiki-heads and voodoo-dolls appeared. _**"Are you READ-AY?" **_They sang. _**"Are you READ-AY?"**_

"Oh, crap…" Brielle muttered. "Look, Facilier- you're a cool villain and all- but you've got the wrong girl! I'm not WG!"

Facilier looked closely at her, smiling. "Exactly," he said, chuckling. "With that spell on you, NO ONE will know who you are! …Not even your friends."

The villain cackled, and the smoke whirled around them, and he disappeared… leaving a few shadow-creatures to entwine Brielle in their grasp! "Augh! Get off me, you shadowy-" A shadow-creature clapped its hand over her mouth.

Suddenly, a light shined on them, and the shadow-creatures disintegrated, freeing Brielle. She looked up, seeing a woman with a beautiful face, long blonde hair, wearing a green dress. "Do not worry, child," The woman said. "I'm an enchantress, and I've come to help you,"

Brielle smiled. "You're the enchantress from _Beauty and the Beast_! …Gosh, I love that movie… Will you lift whatever spell the Shadow-Man put on me and help me get back to my friends?"

The Enchantress sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot break spells- they must be broken on their own… which is why _I'm_ here." She took out her wand and tapped Brielle. "In order for anyone to recognize you, you must…"

_Kiss my true love… kiss my true love… _Brielle prayed for silently in her mind.

"…Make a man who has a heart that stopped beating show his love and care for you, and recognize who you really are,"

Brielle arched an eyebrow. "Huh?" she said. "You mean… No true love, or anything?"

The Enchantress laughed. "It is hard for a ten-year-old to find true love at a young age… and you're not into romance, I've heard."

"Ten-year old? I'm 16!"

"Not anymore…" The Enchantress waved her hand, making a mirror appear… showing that Brielle was six years younger, had long hair, and was- believe it or not- shorter.

"Augh!"

"Do not worry. I turned you into a child so that your enemies wouldn't recognize you, and it's the only way to break the spell."

"What? Can't I break the spell while I'm still a teenager?"

"Would you rather be a child or get killed?"

"B-but I'm a cartoonbrid! Cartoonbrids can't be-"

"Nothing is invincible in this world, Brielle- not even cartoons. You shall learn that, soon."

Brielle looked at her, stunned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I cannot say." She began to fade. "…Oh, and before I forget, do NOT tell anyone who you are. If you do, you will die- according to the Shadow-Man's spell, that is."

"What? Wait, don't go!"

But the Enchantress disappeared, leaving Brielle to fend for herself. Sighing, she ran toward town (not seeing that a familiar she-wolf run past her a minute ago, a few feet away) to get help, and hopefully find someone to help her break the spe-

*TWANG!*

Brielle gasped, seeing that she was caught in a lasso and was hanging upside down. Suddenly, a man in a dark cape with the number 13 on it stood before her. Marlow. "Damn!" the werewolf-hunter cursed. "I thought you were a werewolf,"

"Marlow!" Brielle gasped, then tried to punch him, but he grabbed her wrist, squeezing it.

"Who are you?" Marlow eyed her, and that's when she remembered no one could recognize her. "You're not a friend of those Fangsworth wolves, are you?"

"Um… I actually saw your picture in the paper?" It was the only excuse she had.

"Hm. I don't buy that for a minute, but oh well…" he took out a gun. "I can't have you turn me in, anyway…"

*WHAM!*

Someone smashed a rock over Marlow's head. They wore a dark cloak with a hood pulled over their head, were muscular, and wore a scowl on their face. They cut Brielle down and grabbed her hand. "Hurry, this way," they said, and their voice was familiar…

"Hold on," Brielle said, grabbing some rope and tying up Marlow's hands. She then noticed he wasn't wearing his bracelet, then remembered that FF2 had destroyed it, knowing that Marlow didn't deserve to have its power. She then grabbed his guns and knives and threw them. "Now he's powerless AND defenseless."

The figure grabbed her once she was done and began running at an incredibly fast pace. They stopped once they were far enough away from Marlow, and he pulled back his hood, and Brielle recognized him _too_ well. "So, tell me little girl," Lamone said as he knelt down so that their eyes met. "Who are you?"

"My name is Brie-" She paused, remembering the Enchantress' warning. "…Lynn."

Lamone arched an eyebrow. "Brelyn? That's a unique name." He then began circling her. "So tell me, Brelyn… How do you know Marlow?"

"I-I saw his picture in the newspaper, and saw him on the news…" But she could tell from the vampire's gaze that she wasn't convincing him. "(Sigh) And… he went after some friends of mine."

Lamone scoffed. "That's what happens when you hang out with werewolves. …They bring trouble to you." Brielle wanted to punch him, but knew that would be a dumb thing to do, so she just gave him a glare.

Then she realized something. "How do YOU know Marlow?"

Lamone paused, his back turned to her, and he gave her a sharp look over his shoulder. "Lets just say, he and I have a dark past…" He began to walk- or 'slink'- off.

Brielle looked around, knowing that she couldn't remain alone in the woods… and that Lamone was probably the only one who could help her get to the others- and was probably hiding a secret. "Wait! Please don't leave me…"

He looked at her, sneering. "Don't you have a mother to get to?"

She stopped, looking down sadly. "She's dead… My whole family is dead."

Lamone froze, taken by surprise by her statement. "You're an orphan? …Well, what on earth are you doing out here?"

She sighed. "I was searching for help… and got lost." She looked up at him with sad, blue eyes. "Can _you_ help me?"

Lamone sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "Huh boy, huh boy… No, I can't."

Brielle sneered, then turned away, knowing that the vampire was too careless to help. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"But, I know someone who can," He put his hand on her shoulder, guiding her along. "Come along, Brelyn."

She held in a sigh of relief. _Well, the good news is that he's probably taking me to the others, _she thought. _Bad news is, I have no idea how to break the spell… and will probably end up being called 'Brelyn' for the rest of my life._

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A/N: Next to Puggsy, I like giving my own OC a hard time :3 I got the idea for Brielle's alias by combining her name with the name of one of my other OC. Also, if there's any other Disney (or Fangface) villains- or heroes- you'd like to see in this story, please send your request!

Review. No flamey.


	10. Chapter 10: League of Villains

Now that I've given you guys time to get back to your lives, here's a new chapter!

Things To Remember:

1) I do not own Fangface

2) I do not own any Disney characters

3) Fangface the second owns his OC's, Tracker78 owns her OC, and I own my OC, and we own ourselves.

4) Buckwheat= Timothy, WG= Astrid and FF2= Allen.

5) Anything that happens in this story (romance, death, random things) are completely made up!

Everyone went to the Kingdom Hearts realm to watch Allen train with Sora, all the while asking characters in the realm if they saw any Disney villains lately. Sadly, no one did, and the producers of all the cartoons were getting anxious. Astrid and Tracker went to the real world to track down Jennifer and find clues that would give them a lead on what she was planning, while the werewolves went off to track down the Fangface villains. The rest of them decided to stick with Allen, just in case…

"Man, being a key-blade warrior is SO cool," Buckwheat said, watching as his creator whipped out his key-blade and dueled with Sora.

"I'll say! Getting to explore the realms, hang out with Disney characters, fight shadow-creatures, and be an Anime-toon… It's the funnest thing you could imagine!" Alyx agreed.

"It's not as fun as you think…" Puggsy muttered under his breath.

Alyx arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Pugs?"

"Eh, nothing." With that, he got up. The young teenager had a secret that only Allen, Astrid, Edwin, and Kite knew about, but refused to tell his closest friends…

**~Another Flashback!~**

"Pugs, are you SURE you want to do this?" Edwin asked his friend as he held up the contract. "I mean, I know- from being Goofy- that it's not as easy as it sounds…"

"Edwin, I've been playing Kingdom Hearts video-games ever since the first game came out," Puggsy scoffed. "I was practically addicted to those games! Now, I have the chance to actually become a REAL key-blade warrior. …Besides, what's the big deal?"

"That's just it- the deal. Once you sign this contract, you can NEVER get out of it… unless you die. It's a blood contract- a life-long promise. If you were to break it… well, let's just say your life would become a living nightmare- and I mean worse than it is now."

"I'm willing to take the chances,"

Edwin sighed. "If you insist…" He handed him a sharp needle. "Poke your finger and draw blood, then press it here," he pointed at the dotted line at the bottom of the contract.

Puggsy did so, and the blood lit up and suddenly his full name was printed at the bottom of the contract: _Russell "Puggsy" Murphy._

Edwin looked at the contract, arching an eyebrow. "Your first name is 'Russell'?" he asked, holding back a laugh.

**~End of Flashback!~**

If Puggsy knew the kind of dangers that came with the contract, he wouldn't have signed it. …Okay, he DID know about the dangers, from playing the video-game so many times, but he thought that's all it would be like- the game. He didn't know about ALL the threats, or that it would coincide with the contract he already had with Ruby-Spears, OR that he was going to be a father months afterward. Now, he realized he wasn't cut out for it. Now, he was trapped with the contract, and there was no way out…

"_(grr) Quite some pickle you got us into, huh?" _Hardy said in his mind.

_Us? I'M the one who signed the contract, knuckle-head! _Puggsy thought bitterly.

"_Yeah, but we share the same blood, and we're the same person! (grr) Thereby, I'm part of the contract, too. …Thanks a lot!"_

_Ah, shut up, before I- _Puggsy froze, thinking about what Hardy just said, and a grin appeared on his lips.

Hardy knew what he was thinking (being in his mind, and all). _"(snarl) Oh, don't even THINK about it, bub!"_

"I think I found a way to get out of that contract…" Puggsy said aloud.

…Not knowing he was being watched. "Jussst try it, key-blade carrier, then you'll know you're missssstake," A sinister figure whispered, then scuttled off, keeping to the shadows until a portal opened for him, taking him back to the realm from which he came.

Meanwhile, Allen had finished his training session with Sora, and they went back to the Ruby-Spears studio, where they saw Tracker and Astrid waiting for them. "Hey, did you guys find anything?" Biff asked.

"No. Jennifer didn't even go home," Astrid said, rubbing her chin. "Which is weird…"

"You don't think that she's still in the Tooniverse, do you?" Kim asked.

"Probably, so we'd better-" Allen began to say, but paused when he saw something come flying at him!

*WHAM!*

Before he knew it, he was tackled in a hug by… "Stalker?"

"Hey, dude. (grr) Did you miss me? Huh? Did ya? Did ya?" Stalker said, excited to see her friend again.

"Stalker?" Astrid exclaimed, rushing over to hug her she-wolf half. "You're-"

"YOU'RE ALLIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Someone shouted, and suddenly Stalker was tackled by Silver, who had returned with the other werewolves. "Ooh! Ooh! Stalker, I thought you were dead! (grr) How come you're suddenly alive? (snarl) Ooh, I don't care! (grr) I'm just happy you're here!" He then began pecking Stalker on the cheek. "(grr) Happy! So happy! (grr)"

"Ack! Silver, cut it out before I-" Stalker sputtered, irritated with her friend smooching her, and turned her head to snap at him…

…while he was in mid-smooch…

…accidentally having their lips touch…

…in front of EVERYONE!

"Woo-woo! Go Silver!" Kitefang teased.

Stalker snarled and shoved Silver away, wiping her lips and spitting. "Yech! Geez, now I know how Puggsy feels when Fangface smooches HIM." Stalker muttered, glaring daggers at Silver.

"I don't know," Puggsy said, chuckling. "Fangface never kissed ME on the lips!"

"Yeah, he did." Astrid said, smirking. "Don't you remember? Episode '_Who Do the Voodoo?', _where Fangface had to kiss you- _on the lips_- to change you back from a frog into a human."

Puggsy and Fangface paused, remembering the episode. "Oh, thanks a LOT, Astrid! Now we're going to have slash fans!"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it, Pugs. No one would DARE write slash about you guys!" she then held up an axe. "…Unless they wanted to see the afterlife."

Hunter turned to Stalker. "That reminds me, Stalker. You were ripped to shreds and were dead yesterday! (grr) How come you're alive today?" she asked.

Stalker then told them about how she and Brielle were on the pathway to Heaven, and how they discovered that they were cartoonbrids. "…Thereby, if anything happens to us, we'll just be like the Loony Toons and be fine, since we're half-cartoon." she finished.

"Wait! Brielle is ALIVE?" Puggsy asked, smiling. "Where is she?"

Stalker paused, rubbing the back of her neck and looking at the ground. "(grr) That reminds me… I lost her."

Astrid gave her a cold look. "What do you mean you 'lost' her?" she demanded.

"Well, we were running through the woods and- hold on to your hats for THIS part- Vincent caught me in a trap!" Everyone gasped, shocked that the werewolf hunter was still alive. "Yeah, I don't know how HE survived, either, but he's very much alive. I escaped, luckily, but before I could catch him, he pulled a Houdini on me and disappeared! I ran through the forest, then I noticed Brielle wasn't in front of me anymore. I thought she made it back, but…"

Puggsy sighed, looking down. "Figures. Vincent comes back, but Brielle is still gone," he muttered. "As if seeing her die and losing Kiff wasn't enough…"

"Don't worry. Since she's a cartoonbrid, she should be fine-" Edwin began to say.

Stalker's ears then perked up. "Hey! Speaking of Kiff, guess what ELSE I found out!" she said.

_25 seconds of telling everyone a shocking truth later…_

"Kiff's _**WHAT?**_" Puggsy and Astrid shouted.

Meanwhile, (while the authoress was having a heart-attack), all the Disney and Fangface villains gathered in a large stadium, looking down at the field where a cloaked figure stood with 5 other villains: Marcus, Snake, Ed, Marlow, and Vincent. "Now that we've gathered at last, I suppose it's time I told you why you're here," The cloaked figure said, catching everyone's attention. "Villains, masterminds, accomplices… Though you all come from different worlds, and most of you have had different plots, I know after much research that we all have one thing in common: We have been done wrong and been _defeated_ in getting what _we_ _deserve_ and desire!"

The crowd of villains jeered in agreement, yelling curses for the heroes who stopped them. "For years meddlers and heroes have been interfering with our plans! For years all our work and dreams have been wasted! For YEARS someone ELSE got a happy ending, leaving US to perish with nothing!" The cloaked figure continued, causing the crowd to jeer more.

"Oh, get on with it, already!" Snake snapped, and Ed elbowed him to shut up.

"But now… now it's OUR turn! From now on, WE control our own fate! WE choose who wins and who loses! Villains and villainesses, lend me your commitment and join me in domination over the wretched fools who took away what WE wanted! Follow me into battle to defeat them, and together, we will RULE THIS UNIVERSE!"

The crowd was in an uproar of cheers. "Way to work a crowd," Marlow commented.

The cloaked figure grinned. "Alright, all of you know what to do from the plans I've sent you. Feel free to twist them with your own ideas, but remember one thing: I want that stupid werewolf, Fangface, alive!" The Fangface villains murmerred to each other, confused. "Hey, how ELSE are we going to have a ceremony where we all get to beat the crap out of him, then execute him?" That got the villains to cheer.

The cloaked figure stepped aside, handing Marcus the microphone. "Disney villains from the 1950's to the 1970's, you go with Vincent. Disney villains from the 1980's to 2010, you go with Marlow. Fangface villains from Season One, you go with Snake and Ed. The rest of you, come with me. It's time we showed them what we're capable of."

The villains followed the order, ready to sink their teeth into revenge. The cloaked figure grinned, then walked down a corridor to the stadium's storage basement, where two figures sat there, tied up and gagged, their heads covered with gunny-sacks. The cloaked figure ignored their muffled threats and turned to the wall, where a secret computer with several screens rotated out of the wall, showing various images of the various parts of the Toon World. The cloaked figure turned to a screen that showed Fangface, searching an alley with Fangpuss. "You'll pay dearly for what you did to my sister," Jennifer said, pulling her hood back and glowering at the screen. "Be prepared to suffer the pain I feel in my heart,"

While the villains were off to put their plan into action, and Puggsy and Astrid were recovering from shock, two lone figures walked the streets of a large port. It looked like a place where boats docked, but when they looked out to the horizon, they didn't see any water… and saw that the ships could _fly_. "Heaven sure looks futuristic, doesn't it?" Anne asked her friend, wrapping her arms around herself to keep from shivering from the cold night.

"Ginger, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think we're in Heaven," Kiff said. He gave Anne the nickname 'Ginger' because of her red hair… and that- to him- she looked like Ginger from _Gilligan's Island_. But she wasn't offended by it, liking the name.

"What do you mean, Kiffy?"

"I mean, I think we didn't die… I think my mom used Wherever Girl's power to zappify us to another universe,"

Ginger chuckled. "You know, you're starting to sound just like your dad,"

Kiff rolled his eyes. "Whatever. C'mon, lets just find a place to stay, alright? We're going to need rest if we're going to find out how to get back home…" he then shivered from the cold, wrapping his arms around himself. _If only I were still a vampire or- whatever I turned into back there._

The two kids kept walking. They saw an Inn up ahead and ran to it, knocking on the door. They waited a few minutes, then a woman with blue eyes and brown hair opened the door, looking as if she had been asleep. "Yes?" she said, rubbing her eyes. She gasped when she saw the two- their outfits were dirty, their hair was a mess, and they looked exhausted… as if they had gotten lost and had been walking all over the planet. "My goodness!"

Ginger sighed. "Sorry to disturb you, ma'am," she said, putting on her most sweetest, yet saddest, face. "My brother and I got separated from our parents and… we were wondering if you could let us stay at your Inn for the night,"

"Oh, of course, of course!" The woman opened the door wider, letting them in. "You poor kids… how did you get separated?"

Kiff and Ginger looked at each other, knowing it would sound crazy if they told the woman that they were zapped here during an epic battle. "Well… we were getting on a ship and… we got on the wrong ship and accidentally came here," Kiff said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down, feigning embarrassment.

"Well, do you know what planet they were heading to? Maybe we could call the spaceport and get you a ride there,"

"Uh, planet?" Ginger asked, thinking hard. "Um… well they were heading to… um…"

"The, uh… the planet… Earth?" Kiff added, shrugging.

The woman let out a descending whistle. "That's a very far place. It normally takes an entire galactic-year to get there," she said. Seeing the sad looks on the two kids' faces, she smiled. "Well, that's what some of the spacers who come in here say, at least." she then snapped her fingers. "You know, I think my son visited Earth before! I'm sure he can take you there,"

"Oh, thank you SO much, Miss… um…" Ginger exclaimed, but remembered that she didn't catch the woman's name.

"Hawkins. My name is Mrs. Hawkins, but you can call me Sarah." The woman then headed toward the kitchen. "You two can sit down at a table, and I'll fetch you some nice warm cider."

"Thank you," Kiff said to her, then waited until Sarah was gone until he turned to Ginger, and they both grinned wide with excitement.

"We're in the _Treasure Planet _universe!" They both whispered with delight.

A/N: Oh, how I envy Kiff and Ginger. ….Anyway, please review! But hold back on the flames or I'll send a league of villains after YOU.


	11. Chapter 11: Edwin's Fear

Sorry for the long wait, so here's the next chapter!

Things to Remember

1) I don't own Fangface

2) I don't own any Disney characters

3) Tracker owns her OC, FF2 owns his OC, I own my OC, and we own ourselves

4) Buckwheat= Timothy, WG= Astrid, FF2= Allen, Ginger= Anna, Crim= Kiff, and Brielle= Brelyn

5) This is a fan fiction story, so anything in here (FF2 owning the Disney Company, me being a werewolf, etc.) is completely made up, no matter how cool it would be.

Now lets get on with it!

0~0~0~0~0

When Lamone and 'Brelyn' (who we all know is really Brielle transformed into a little kid) reached the studio, it was deserted… due to the fact that everyone was searching for the missing villains, oblivious to the fact that they joined forces to wipe out our heroes… So, since his cousin wasn't around to take the little girl off his hands, the vampire didn't know what to do.

"Of all the times my cousin and his meddling friends had to run off somewhere," Lamone muttered under his breath, sighing.

Brelyn looked over at the apartments across the street from the studios. "Maybe they're in the apartments," she suggested, walking across the street.

"They'd better be…"

But they weren't. They could easily tell since all their cars weren't in the parking lot, and no one answered their doors when they knocked. The young girl looked up at the vampire. "Where do you think they ran off to?"

Lamone scoffed. "Probably off solving mysteries and un-masking bad-guys like they always do,"

Brelyn glared at him. "That's the 'Scooby-Doo' gang, genius,"

The vampire rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Both gangs are a bunch of meddlers, there's not THAT much of a difference,"

Now she was mad. "There is once you get to know them…" she began walking away from him, then paused and glared at him sharply. "Which I doubt you ever did," And she continued walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"To find someone who will actually help me, and isn't such an attitudinal jerk."

"Well, good luck with that!" Lamone turned and began 'slinking' away, while Brelyn stormed off to find help.

0~0~0~0~0

Back with our other protagonists, they had gathered in the Disney Executive Boardroom, meeting with Mickey Mouse. "Still no sign of them, Edwin?" Mickey asked.

Edwin shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Mickey." he replied. "We searched all the Disney realms, and no one has seen a trace of them,"

The famous mouse sighed, and Minnie rested a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. "Don't worry, Mickey," Astrid said, confidently. "We won't give up just yet! In fact, Allen and I just called in a friend of ours!"

"Is it another crazy-fan from the real-world?" Puggsy asked, cautiously.

"No… Well, he IS a fan, though not a really big one- well, actually he IS big, but…" Allen began to explain.

*Knock! Knock!*

"Oh, I believe that's him now!" Stalker said, then opened the door, smiling. "Hi, Bob!"

Now, the others expected to see a human, or even a supernatural creature, so they were a little surprised to see a 10-foot blueberry muffin with eyes, arms, and legs walk in, smiling. "Hey, there, everybody!" The muffin said, his voice similar to that of Curly from the Three Stooges.

"Bob… is a muffin?" Kim asked, trying to keep herself from laughing.

Fangface's eyes went wide and he licked his lips. At the sight of the giant muffin, he lost control and ate Puggsy, trapping him in his jaws. "Aw, c'mon!" Puggsy yelled inside his friend's mouth.

Buckwheat stared at his father, gaping. "That's… so… AWESOME!" he exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air.

Astrid laughed, and Hunter gave her a glare. "I got the foot," she said, then rubbed the werewolf's foot and released Puggsy, still chuckling.

But, of course, the REAL shock was Edwin's reaction. His eyes went wide, his jaw dropped… and he screamed in fear. "AUGH! Giant muffin!" he cried, running off and hiding under the table.

Everyone looked at Edwin, then at Allen. "Yeah… he kind of has this phobia of giant muffin's…" he explained.

Immediately, Puggsy burst out laughing. "Edwin's afraid of giant muffins?" he said, surprised. "So, Mr. Prankify-Someone-Every-Day actually has a fear… And a ridiculous one at that!" he fell on the floor laughing hard.

"It's not funny!" Edwin snapped, still hiding under the table. "You'd be afraid of them too if you had nightmares of them ripping you limb from limb and devouring you!" Of course, Puggsy only laughed harder at this.

"Don't worry, Edwin. Bob won't eat you," Astrid said, trying hard not to laugh. "He's a vegetarian!"

"Yeah, Dad, nothing to be scared of," Alyx said, then muttered. "Now, get out from under there. You're embarrassing me!"

"Fine. But if that giant pastry so much as touches me, I'm out of here!" Edwin said, crawling out from under the table. He looked at Puggsy, who was still snickering, and grabbed him by the shirt collar and glared darkly into his eyes. "I'd stop laughing if I were you… especially if you admire your throat, little boy!" Puggsy immediately turned serious… until Edwin had his back to him, then he silently chuckled under his breath.

"So, Bob, seen any Disney or Fangface villains running amuck?" Biff asked.

"Not since last night. I saw a ton of them gathering into an old Football stadium." Bob replied, then pouted. "I wanted to go in, too, but I didn't buy any season tickets,"

"Did you see anything else?" Kim asked.

Bob shook his head. "Nope, they went in, but didn't come out, but I heard a lot of commotion so I figured it had to be something bi- why is she looking at me and drooling?"

Bob pointed at Astrid, who was gazing at him and licking her lips, a wild and hungry look in her eye. "Um… She has this thing for muffins…" Allen said, then tackled Astrid and held her down. "Thanks for your help, Bob! Now, run! Run like the wind!"

"Okay! I'll call if I see anything else!" Bob turned to run out of the room, but Puggsy stopped him, whispered something to him, and grinned. Bob nodded, then ran out of the room.

"You always ruin my fun," Astrid huffed, struggling to get out of Allen's grip.

"Sorry, WG, but I can't let one of my friends eat one of my friends, you know," Allen said.

"I wasn't going to EAT him! …I was just going to take a little nibble, that's all."

"Man, you got problems…"

"Okay, if Astrid is finished with her muffin cravings, how about we head down to the football stadium and see if we can find a trace of the villains?" Biff said.

"Sounds good," Stalker said, then grabbed Astrid by the arm. "C'mon, half-mother of the son of Puggsy, lets go!"

Astrid scowled. "Stalker, if you ever call me that again, I swear I WILL write a chapter where you die again!" she threatened.

"Oh, stop breaking the fourth wall and lets go."

They walked out of the room. Edwin was the last to leave, and as soon as he rounded the corner…

"BOO! I'll eat you!" Bob shouted, jumping in front of Edwin.

"AUGH! Fangface the Second, help!" Edwin shrieked, bolting down the hall.

Up ahead, Puggsy fell on the floor, laughing his head off. "Having fun, father of a hybrid who's half-mother is a crazy fan-girl?" Alyx asked, glowering at him.

That comment ruined his fun, and he scowled. "You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" he sneered, and trudged ahead.

0~0~0~0~0

Speaking of Kiff, he and Anna walked down the street of the space-port, looking for the ship, _SLR MAELSTROM, _which belonged to Jim Hawkins- the man Sarah Hawkins said that could help them get back to Earth. "C'mon, Ginger, I think it's this way," Kiff said.

"Whatever you say, Kiffy…" Anna replied, half-heartedly. They had been looking around the spaceport for almost two hours, and hadn't seen any sign of the ship. Still she decided not to argue with her friend's sense of direction… even though she figured they were lost.

"It should be around this corner," Kiff ran around the corner, but rather than finding the ship, he bumped into a lizard-like man and a spider-like hybrid. "Oh, pardon me, sir,"

"Yeah, yeah, just watch where you're go-" The lizard-man began to say, but paused, looking at Kiff. "Say, you look familiar… Have I seen you somewhere?"

"Kiff, are you okay-" Anna said, running over to her friend, then gasped when she saw the lizard-man and the spider-hybrid. "Um, Kiff? I think I found the ship!"

"Where at-ACK!" Kiff replied, yelling as Anna grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along, running like heck. "A-A-Anna! S-S-Slow d-d-down!"

But Anna didn't stop until they were far away from the two men, and she ducked behind a corner, panting heavily. "Kiff… did you know who those two guys ARE?"

Kiff shook his head. "No, why?"

Anna looked at him, eyes wide in disbelief. "You're kidding! Haven't you seen Season 2 of our dads' show?" Kiff only arched an eyebrow. "Oh, for the love of… That was Lizard Man! And the spider-freak with him was Scroop!"

Kiff's eyes widened. "I recognized Scroop, but not Lizard Man. …Wait, what's a villain from Cartoon Network doing in a Disney universe?"

Anna shrugged. "Beats me. But I do know one thing: We've got to get back to Earth, FAST. And we can't let those creeps recognize us." She took out a picture of the moon and changed into Black Rose… then tackled Kiff.

"Ack! Hey! Would you cut that out?"

"Oops. Sorry, Kiffy. (grr) I guess I just take after my dad sometimes," Black Rose said, helping her friend back up. "I really don't know why I- Holy crud!"

"What?"

"Kiff… what happened to you?"

"W-What do you mean?" Black Rose dragged him over to a window, then pointed at his reflection, and he gasped. He had pointed ears on his head, his hands were replaced with paws, and he grew a tail! "Oh, my gosh… I'm a Furry!" His face turned red in shock and embarrassment.

Black Rose looked around, noticing a few people were staring at them. "C'mon, Crim, we'd better find that ship. We can worry about your sudden, unexplainable traits later."

"This is the weirdest day of my life…" Kiff stared at his reflection, feeling his new ears to see if they were real (which they were). He then faced Black Rose, arching an eyebrow. "Why did you call me Crim?"

Black Rose shrugged. "Because you're blushing crimson."

Kiff shook his head, then he and his she-wolf friend ran down the street to look for Jim Hawkins, get home, and find out what the heck is going on.

0~0~0~0~0

A/N: Review?


	12. Chapter 12: A Deal with Oogie Boogie

And now for another chapter… for I have become write-happy!

_Reviewer Thanks_

Fangface the second: *takes a bow* I do my best =)

Things to Remember

1) I don't own Fangface

2) I don't own any Disney characters

3) Tracker owns her OC, FF2 owns his OC, I own my OC, and we own ourselves

4) Buckwheat= Timothy, WG= Astrid, FF2= Allen, Ginger= Anna, Crim= Kiff, and Brielle= Brelyn

5) This is a fan fiction story, so everything is completely made-up… even though some of these things would be totally cool.

0~0~0~0~0

The gang and the authors arrived at the abandoned football stadium, which didn't look like it had been abandoned for long. Alyx and William- who turned into his werewolf half, Kaiser- began to search the east side of the bleachers heading to the north side, while Buckwheat and Fangpuss searched the west side heading to the south side. Alan, Hunter, and Kim went down to search the locker rooms to the north while Biff, Kitefang, and Edwin searched the south locker rooms. That left Fangface, Puggsy, Silver, Stalker, Tracker and Astrid to search the field, but all they found was a lone stage in the middle of it.

"Looks like someone here had a speech to give," Astrid said, stepping onto the stage with Stalker, who began sniffing around. "Find any familiar scents, Stalk?"

"None," Stalker sighed, standing up. "Whoever stood here must have covered all their tracks."

Tracker got on the stage and knelt down, then picked up a single brown hair next to the microphone, a spot Stalker had missed. "Not quite," she said, then held the hair up to Stalker and Astrid. "Does this hair belong to anyone you know?"

Stalker took a small whiff of it. "It smells like that Redken shampoo Astrid used to use,"

"Not just me… but also Jennifer!" Astrid said.

"So she _was_ here," Silver said.

"And she wasn't alone!" Kaiser called from the bleachers, holding up a small 'Disney Club' membership card, with a picture of Maleficent on it. "Bob was right- all the villains _were _here!"

"But the question is, where did they run off to?" Tracker asked, rubbing her chin. "They all couldn't have just vanished into thin air… well, except for the ones who use magic."

"Maybe they used a secret passage," Alyx guessed from up in the bleachers.

"Well, if they did, we won't find it in a million years," Puggsy scoffed, leaning against the wall. Suddenly, the wall collapsed backwards and the young teen fell through a secret passage. "Whoa!"

The others looked over and rushed to the open passage. "Alright! Puggsy found a secret entrance!" Alyx exclaimed.

"Looks like Jennifer didn't hide ALL her secrets," Astrid said.

"(grr) See, Puggsy? We didn't have to wait a million years!" Fangface said, helping his friend up.

"C'mon, lets see where it leads," Stalker said eagerly, but Tracker stopped her.

"We'd better get the others first." Tracker advised. "You never know WHAT could be lurking in a secret passage,"

Silver held up his wrist, showing his bracelet. "Whatever's down there, it won't be a match for my egos," he said, then observed the bracelet, arching an eyebrow. "Huh! That's weird…"

"What is it?" William asked.

"Well, Dark-Al erased seven of my egos, leaving me with three left… but it says here that I have four!"

"An eleventh form?" Astrid gasped. "I wonder what it is…"

"We can find out when it's time for him to switchify forms," Puggsy said. "Right now, we gotta tell the others about this passage and trackify down Jennifer and those other villains!"

0~0~0~0~0

Meanwhile with Jennifer, she walked through a forest, until she came across a few trees that had holiday symbols on them. Walking over to a tree with a Jack-o-Lantern on it, she opened the door and stepped through, entering the dark, spooky, town of Halloween. She wasn't afraid of the creepy-creatures that slithered through the streets… just as long as they didn't notice her. Keeping the hood of her cloak pulled over her face, she snuck through the shadows, where she came across an old, large tree-house that belonged to those Boogie Boys. Climbing into it, she came across a hole in the wall, with a slide that lead any victim of the three devilish trick-or-treaters to their worst nightmare: The Boogie Man.

Crawling through the whole, she slid down the slide, remaining stoic as she landed in a room that looked like a twisted Vegas casino. That's when she heard music playing, followed by a frightening, low voice that began to sing… **"Well, well, well! What have we here?" **It sang. **"A cloaked human, huh? Oh, I'm really scared! So you're the one the others talk about? Ha ha!"**

"So you DID hear the news," Jennifer scoffed, unafraid of the voice. "Surprising that you didn't attend my little meeting. …Though, I assume you got my message about catching Jack,"

The music stopped, and a pair of glowing eyes glared at Jennifer. "What do ya'll know about Jack?" The voice asked, suspiciously.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Dude, I've seen the movie, I've seen what he's done to you- wanting your three Boogie Boys to take care of Santa Claus, and so they send him to you to do so… and then it turns out the Pumpkin King doesn't like your…" she looked over as a snake slithered in and out of a couple holes in the wall. "… 'hospitality', and ruined your fun."

The pair of eyes glowered darker. "Don't remind me, little girl… Not many people leave this place alive- especially when they taunt me about what Jack did!"

But Jennifer was unfazed by the voice's angered tone, then walked over to a Casino game-slot. "Tell, me, Boogie Man, do you like making deals?" She could practically hear him grin.

"Now you're talking!" A pair of dice rolled onto the table in front of Jennifer, landing on 'snake-eyes' and two tiny snakes slithered in and out of the holes of the die. "What are the stakes? Life or Death? All or Nothing?"

"Actually, I have something better in mind…" she picked up the dice, caressing them with her fingers. "If you can capture a certain vampire for me, I'll deliver Jack Skellington to you personally. Give him your 'special treatment', and I'll gift-wrap the bone-brain for you."

Oogie Boogie stepped out of the shadows. "You're speaking my language, girl! And I love my own language… So, who's the vampire?"

Jennifer took out a picture of a vampire with short hair, dark eyes, wearing glasses, and handed it to Oogie Boogie. "This one. He's the worst one out of them all."

Music began to play again as Oogie Boogie laughed. **"You're joking. You're joking! I can't believe my eyes!" **he sang. **"You're joking me, you gotta be! I gotta catch THIS guy?"**

Jennifer sneered. "Don't be fooled by his appearance. He's tougher than he looks,"

"**But he's nerdy, he's ugly! I don't know which is worse! I might split a seam now… if I don't die laughing first!" **As to prove his point, a seem on his arm split, and a couple of bugs crawled out. Quickly, the seam retracted and sealed itself back up.

Jennifer rolled her eyes, a bit annoyed at the singing. "So… do we have a deal or not?"

Oogie Boogie grinned, taking her hand and shaking it. "Consider it done, baby-cakes."

Jennifer smirked. "Good. Hope you're in the mood for a skeleton head on a silver platter." She turned to leave. "Until we meet again, Boogie Man," she then tossed the dice over her shoulder. To Boogie's surprise, they rolled a perfect lucky seven. He looked up to say something to Jennifer, but mysteriously she had disappeared.

He shrugged, then walked off to go capture Edwin.

0~0~0~0~0

Back with our protagonists, they all walked down the hidden passage, keeping their guard up and preparing to face the worst. The tunnel was made of cinder-blocks, and the air inside it was damp, with a few drops of water dripping from the ceiling, and a couple rats scurried by every now and then. "This tunnel is giving me the creeps," Buckwheat said, walking close to his father. "How come we had to come down here, huh? Couldn't one of us- say, maybe me- have waited outside? Or keep searching the bleachers for more clues? Or going back to the studio to see if the villains came back? Or… something else that doesn't include walking down here?"

_So NOW he starts acting like his father, _Kitefang thought, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, Buck," Kim said. "Just stick with us, and you'll be fine,"

Buckwheat sighed. "Right. All I have to do is stick with you, and I'll be-" he began to say… until a trap door opened beneath him! "AAUGH!"

"Buck?" Fangface gasped, and he and Hunter turned around to see that their son was gone.

"Timothy!" Hunter shrieked, looking around. "Where did he go?"

"A trap door opened beneath him!" Biff said, pointing at an open trap-door, which closed. He ran over to open it, but it didn't budge. "I can't get it open!"

"Let me try," Stalker said, then began jumping on the trap door… but it didn't open. "C'mon, open you stupid-"

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Edwin whispered. Everyone paused, hearing muffled yells coming from down the passage.

"They're coming from over there!" Silver said, pointing at a door.

"We'll check it out," Tracker said, referring to herself, Astrid, Silver, Biff, and Kim. "The rest of you, keep trying to get that trap door open! There's no way we're going to lose another friend." With that, they ran down the hall toward the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked," Kim notified.

"Pfft. No problem," Astrid scoffed, pulling out a jar of peanut-butter and standing in front of the door. She knew her friend, like Kitefang, couldn't resist peanut butter. "Oh, Siiiillver… Looky what _I got_…"

"Ooh! Ooh! Gimme!" Silver exclaimed, lunging at Astrid, who quickly moved out of the way, making the werewolf hit the door, breaking it open. Shaking off his pain, he looked around. "Where's the peanut butter?"

Astrid chuckled, handing her friend the peanut butter. "Nice job, dude,"

Hearing the muffled yells again, everyone looked over and saw two figures tied to chairs with gunny-sacks over their heads. "Who are they?" Kim wondered aloud.

"We won't know until we untie them," Tracker said. She and Biff ran over to the figures and pulled the sacks off their heads… then gasped. "No. Way."

Puggsy's eyes widened. "You've gotta be kiddifying me!" he said, stunned.

Sitting there, tied up in chairs, were two kids who looked exactly like Astrid and Allen. "About time you found us," the Astrid-look-alike scoffed.

0~0~0~0~0

A/N: Who are the two kids? What happened to Buckwheat? And how will Oogie catch Edwin? Stay tuned to find out.

Please review, but if you ever want to see your neighbor's puppy's chew-toy again, don't flame!


	13. Chapter 13: Cartoon Skills

Now for another thrilling chapter of "Family Traits"! …okay, so maybe it's not THAT thrilling, give me a break!

Things to Remember

1) I don't own Fangface

2) I don't own any Disney characters

3) Tracker owns her OC, FF2 owns his OC, I own my OC, and we own ourselves

4) Buckwheat= Timothy, WG= Astrid, FF2= Allen, Ginger= Anna, Crim= Kiff, and Brielle= Brelyn

5) This is a fan fiction story, so anything in here (FF2 owning the Disney Company, me being a werewolf, etc.) is completely made up, no matter how cool it would be.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

As if things couldn't get any worse, Brielle had gotten herself lost and it started to rain. _Why do cliché things like this always have to happen? _she wondered bitterly, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm, but it didn't really do much good. Seeing an over-turned dumpster in an alley, she ran over and sat in it to get out of the rain, despite it's stench. _Now I know how the strays in 'Lady and the Tramp' felt like… _She let out a heavy sigh, looking up at the cloudy sky above, seeing a few flashes of lightening. _Maybe I shouldn't have left Lamone… _she shook her head at the thought. _No. I don't need his help. …He doesn't care, anyway._

Thunder rolled and the wind blew, making Brielle shiver. Scooting further back into the dumpster, she shut her eyes, thinking about what had happened earlier… about seeing her parents. Oh, how she missed them both, along with the rest of her family, and wished that they were together again. _We will be, someday. _she thought. _But right now, I have things to do down here on Earth. _She remembered them saying something about her being a 'cartoonbrid', and wondered what kind of skills she might possess…

*Crash!* Came a sound from down the alley, and she let out a startled gasp, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them. _Don't be afraid- it was probably just some stray dog or cat. _she tried to tell herself, trying to regain her toughness, but it didn't work- especially since she was alone. …Or, so she thought.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" A deep voice said, and Brielle looked up to see three figures in front of her- a lion, a tiger, and a man in a tan shirt and dark-brown pants, each of them looking at her, sinisterly. It was the tiger to had spoke first. "A little female man-cub,"

"Must be an orphan, if she's living in a dumpster," The man said, and the three of them laughed.

Brielle recognized the man as Zoloft, a Fangface villain who had kidnapped zoo animals to make potions that could turn him into whatever creature he desired so that he could rule the animal kingdom, but he never got past turning into a werewolf until the gang arrived. She looked at the tiger and lion, recognizing them both as Sheer Kahn and Scar. _What's Zoloft doing with Scar and Sheer Kahn? _she wondered, giving them a suspicious look.

"If she IS an orphan… there would be no harm in having her as a snack, would there?" Scar asked, darkly grinning at Brielle and giving a low growl.

"Oh, save it for later, Scar," Sheer Kahn scoffed. "We've got _business_ to attend to, remember?"

Scar sneered at the tiger. "I was only joking, Sheer Kahn. Honestly, I thought you had a sense of dark humor,"

"The both of you can joke around later," Zoloft said. "C'mon,"

They walked around the corner. Brielle, having been part of a gang of meddlers for years, got up to follow them… only to see that they had disappeared. "Where did those creeps go?" she asked herself, quietly. Turning around, she went to run back to the studios, figuring someone had to be back by now so that she could tell them something was up- but instead she ended up bumping into a gruff-looking man wearing a black shirt with the sleeves cut off, ragged tan jeans, and black biker boots, and had a black buzz-cut and an anchor tattoo on his left arm, and his eyes were a deep gray color. He sneered, smoking a cigar and giving the young girl a dirty look.

"Ain't it a little past yer bedtime, tootsie?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

Normally, Brielle would have pulverized a guy for calling her 'tootsie', but considering she had a more urgent matter at hand (and the fact that the goon was twice her size) she decided to ignore him. "Not now, dude, I gotta find my friends-" she said as she went to walk around the man, but he stepped back in front of her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Y'know… it's awfully dangerous for a little girl like you to get separated from your friends in a neighborhood like this," His breathe reeked of alcohol, making Brielle gag silently.

"Yeah… (cough) It's also dangerous to smoke and drink at the same time, Tiny,"

The man picked her up and pinned her against a brick wall. "I'd watch what you'd say around goons like me, sweet-cheeks. People end up in the hospital when they call me names,"

Brielle sneered. "Yeah? Well anyone who calls me 'sweet-cheeks' ends up in an early grave!" With that, she punched the man square in the face, making him drop her. Landing on her feet, she punched him hard in the gut…

…Really hard, apparently, since she caused him to fly back and crash into a wall on the other side of the street. She looked at her fist, bewildered. _I must have super-strength! _she thought. "You're gonna pay for that, girly!" She heard the man choke out, and he whipped out the gun and aimed it at her-

*Bang! Bang! Bang!*

He hit her in the stomach… but rather than leaving bullet-holes, the bullets sank into her as if she were rubber, then flung back out like a sling-shot, barely missing the man! "Whoa!" Brielle gasped, looking down at her stomach. Seeing the man standing up and coming towards her, she stood her ground and balled her fists, glaring darkly yet smirking. "Lets see what else I can do," she said, and cracked her knuckles.

The man let out a yell and ran toward her with a knife, trying to stab her, but she leaned to the right- no, stretched to the right!- without moving her feet, making the man drive his knife into the brick wall, making it shatter. "Wha…?" he gasped.

"My turn!" Snapping back like a rubber-band, Brielle swung a punch that sent the man sprawling on his back. "You give up, or are you thirsty for more?" The man sat up, startled of Brielle now, since he had never seen so much might in such a little girl, and ran off. "Thought so," She began walking down the street. "He wasn't so tough…"

"And you think you are?" A familiar voice said behind Brielle, and she spun around, seeing- to her horror- Jafar, Count Basel, and… Vincent.

"See? I told you taking 35th Street was a good idea," Jafar said, grinning at Brielle. "It appears we've found someone who will be of _use_ to us,"

Brielle clenched her fists and backed away from the three villains. "What makes you think I'd help a bunch of creeps like you?" she said coldly.

Jafar smirked and then held his snake-staff up to Brielle's face, trying to hypnotize her like he did with the Sultan. "Because, we need someone with your unique capabilities to assist us…"

But Brielle was not affected. "Dude, I've seen _'Aladdin'_. There is no way I'm falling for your snake-staff trick!" she pushed the snake-staff away. "Besides, I can't be hypnotized,"

"Oh, can't you?" Count Basel said, holding up his ring to her face to put her in a trance as well. "Look into my ring, little girl…"

"Fat chance, mask-boy!" Brielle grabbed his hand and stole his ring, snapping his mask as she did, then ran off. _First Zoloft, Scar, and Sheer Kahn… Now Basel, Jafar, and Vincent? What the heck's going on around here? _she thought.

Count Basel rubbed his face in pain. "Argh! You wretched girl!"

"Don't just stand there, after her!" Jafar ordered.

Immediately, Vincent ran- at an incredible speed- and intercepted Brielle. "Going somewhere?" he said.

Brielle fell back, startled. Knowing Vincent almost her whole life, she knew he was never able to run that fast. "Get away from me, Vincent!" she yelled, kicking him in the shin.

He grunted, but just shrugged off the pain. "How do you know who I am?"

Brielle's mind raced furiously, knowing that she had once again made the same mistake of addressing an OC villain. "I've seen you on the news. You stole the Silver Crest!"

Vincent sighed and shook his head. "Everyone makes a big deal about everything," He then studied Brielle closely. "Say… you look familiar…"

She gulped and backed away. "I-I do? H-How s-so?"

Count Basel and Jafar ran up behind Brielle and grabbed her by the arms. "Gotcha, you wretched brat!" Basel snapped, prying his ring from her hand. "I'll be taking _this_ back, thank you."

"Hey! Let me go!" Brielle thrashed in their grip, trying to get free… up until Vincent held a knife to her throat.

"You remind me of someone…" Vincent said, using the tip of his knife to turn Brielle's head at an angle to help him recognize her. "…A young girl I knew…"

_Crap, he might recognize me! _Brielle thought, gulping. _On the one hand, it might break this curse I'm under and I can take these guys on. …On the other hand, they might kill me! …Of course, with my newfound cartoonbrid abilities, that will be hard for them to do… Wait, that's it! _

"That's it! You remind me of my old accomplice…"

"He-ya!" Brielle cried out, swinging her legs up and kicking Vincent in the face. She then stretched her arms high upward- with Basel and Jafar still hanging on- and bonked their heads together, and had them drop on the ground. "See ya, suckers!" she began to run…

"Not so fast!" Vincent stretched out his arm, grabbing her ankle and tripping her. "You're not going to get away THAT easily…" he crawled over and pinned her head down, twisting her arm behind her back. "Now, I'll give you a choice: Help us, or die."

"How about neither?" Brielle stretched her fist (behind her back) upward and hit Vincent in the jaw, making him loosen his grip so she could get away. But she didn't get far, because the werewolf hunter took out his gun and shot her with a tranquilizer dart! Unlike the bullets, it didn't spring back out, but instead made her go numb. "Crap…" Then she fell unconscious.

The three villains stood around her. "Something tells me she won't be of any use to us," Basel sneered.

"I believe not," Jafar agreed. "What shall we do with her?"

"That tranquilizer will keep her out for a couple of hours." Vincent said. "We can throw her in a bag and dump her in the sea."

"But, what if she has a family?" Basel asked.

Vincent sneered. "Then we'd be doing them a favor."

They bent to pick her up, but a voice stopped them. "Leave her alone." They turned to see who had spoken-

*WHAM! BAM! WHACK!*

…but only ended up getting punched in their faces. "What the hell?" Vincent yelled, looking to see who punched them. Whoever did it ran past them in a shadowy blur, grabbed Vincent's gun, Basel's ring, and Jafar's staff and- as if using them all at once- put Jafar and Basel in a trance, then shot Vincent with a tranquilizer dart. The werewolf hunter looked up to see who had shot him, making out a familiar face. "You…!" then he fell unconscious.

The figure sneered at the three villains, throwing their weapons in a dumpster, then walked over to Brielle, scooping her up in his arms. "Come along, child," he said, slinking away. "Lets get you somewhere dry."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"_Brie… Brie…"_

_What? Who's that? _Brielle thought, looking around but seeing only darkness.

"_Brie… Can you here me?…"_

_Where am I? Who's speaking to me? *gasp* Am I dead… this time?_

"_Wake up, Brie… wake up…"_

She listened to the voice, calling to her. _Wake up? …I'm not dead?_

"_You've got to warn the others… get up… C'mon, Brie…"_

She then realized she had her eyes closed, and began to open them slightly. "Who's there?" she asked, aloud.

"_It's me…" _She caught a glance at a figure with dark hair, deep-brown eyes, and a familiar face…

Her eyes bolted open. "P-Puggsy?" She sat up… only to see that she was in a hotel room… and the figure speaking to her wasn't Puggsy. "Oh. Lamone, it's you,"

The vampire nodded. "Yes… for a moment there, you mistook me for my cousin." he said, arching an eyebrow. "How do you know him?"

Brielle cringed. "Um… I watch _'Fangface' a_ lot…"

Lamone rolled his eyes, letting out a small, annoyed sigh. "Of course."

She looked around at her surroundings, and dizziness over-swept her and she rubbed her forehead. "What… happened?"

"You got yourself into a brawl with three dangerous men," he looked over his shoulder at her. "I'd say a young girl like you would be more responsible… especially with _your_ powers."

_So it wasn't a dream! _she thought with relief, then looked at the vampire, curiously. "How did you find out about my powers?"

He shrugged, looking out the window. "I happened to be passing by when the commotion started. It was getting pretty good, too, until one of those men shot you with a tranquilizer gun. (Sigh) A weak move."

"Weak?" She grunted when a small headache hit. "…What do you mean, 'weak'?"

"Anyone who uses tranquilizers, knock-out gas, or any other suspended-animation resource is obviously admitting his or her opponent is too strong for them to handle. …I used it on him just to shut him up- pretty much the only thing it's useful for when it comes to battle."

_Wait, wait, wait! HE saved me? _Brielle thought in disbelief. "Why-" Before she could continue, nausea swept over her and she fell back on the pillow. "Oy, my head…"

Lamone walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to her. "You should rest. He used some strong tranquilizers on you. They normally leave a werewolf or vampire dazed for a couple hours, but have a stronger affect on humans."

"How… do you know that?"

He turned away from her, staring out the window. "It's something I learned a long time ago, from an old acquaintance." With that, he stood up to leave.

Brielle watched him head toward the door. "Lamone!"

He paused, his back still to her. "Yes?"

She was hesitant, then turned onto her side, facing away from him. "Thank you… for saving me."

There was silence, and she sighed and closed her eyes, ready to rest.

"You're welcome, Bre."

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him, but he had already left the room. Shrugging, she rested her head back on the pillow and fell asleep.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

A/N: Review?


	14. Chapter 14: Nobodies

Here's a new chapter. Take it or leave it! (…but seriously, take it)

_Reviewer Thanks_

Fangface the Second: Oh, you'll find out soon ;)

Things to Remember

1) I don't own Fangface

2) I don't own any Disney characters

3) Tracker owns her OC, FF2 owns his OC, I own my OC, and we own ourselves

4) Buckwheat= Timothy, *WG= Astrid, *FF2= Allen, Ginger= Anna, Crim= Kiff, and Brielle= Brelyn (*for now)

5) This is a fan fiction story, so anything in here (OC, me being a cartoonbrid or having an evil sister, etc.) is completely fictional.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Back in the secret tunnel, everyone explored the small room that they had figured out was Jennifer's secret lair… but the real question at hand was why Astrid and Allen had two white-haired doubles! "Who are you guys?" Astrid asked her double after they untied them.

The Allen-look-alike arched an eyebrow. "Don't you recognize us?" he asked.

"Um… yeah… only when I'm Allen and looking into a mirror, though." Silver replied.

"We're your Nobodies! …I can't believe you don't remember," The Astrid-look-alike scoffed.

"Nobodies? What's a Nobody?" Kim asked.

"It's a person who is created when someone becomes a Heartless," Puggsy replied.

Silver looked at him, surprised. "How did you know that?" he asked.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "I've played '_Kingdom Hearts_' before, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Wait, hold it! I don't remember becoming a Heartless or getting a Nobody!" Astrid exclaimed.

Edwin sighed. "That is because… We had Namine erase your memories." he replied, sadly. "It happened when your creators, WW and FF1, were still alive. You all had a run in with a gang of Heartless, and they captured the two of you… luckily, you managed to transfer your hearts to them- creating your Nobodies in the process- but the experience caused you both to go into shock, because you both were so young (I'd guess, maybe 8 or 9) and in order to make sure you became brave heroes, we had Namine erase the memory and take your Nobodies to Destiny Islands to hide. During the memory-altering process, WW and FF1 gave you back your hearts- which they kept within their hearts- thereby giving you a piece of them…."

"…Which explains why they made us authors in the first place!" Silver gasped.

Astrid, however, wasn't as thrilled. "Wait, you mean- we've been _brainwashed_?" she yelled, clutching her head.

"Hey, it was either erase that memory, or leave you scarred for life and grow up to be a paranoid chicken." Edwin scoffed.

"But… Why couldn't our Nobodies stay with us?" Allen asked.

"Because WW and FF1 were afraid we would jog your memory, and you'd remember everything…" Astrid's Nobody began to say.

"Excuse me! Who the heck is FF1 and WW?" Stalker asked.

"Our creators: Wherever Woman and Fangface the First." Astrid replied, saddened at the memory of her creator.

"Well, now that we've found out who you guys are… what are you doing here?" Biff asked the two Nobodies.

"Well, we heard about what happened to WW and FF1, and came to this world to investigate," Allen's Nobody said. "Once we got there, though, we were ambushed and taken to this place."

"We've been stuck down here for years…" Astrid's Nobody added. "Thank God you guys finally showed up!"

"Sounds like Jennifer has been planning this for a long time…" Kim said, suspiciously.

"She must want me to- what's the word?- 'mature' real badly if she can plot this long," Astrid said.

"Apparently so," Edwin said, looking over at a dozen monitors on the wall, which showed a view of the entire Tooniverse. "And it appears she's been concentrating on our every move…"

"You got that right, bat-boy!" A voice behind them said, and they turned to see Jennifer, standing in the doorway- with a bazooka! …A bazooka? Who wrote THAT? (a/n: …oh, right…)

"Holy crap! …Wait, how come you get a bazooka and I don't?" Astrid scoffed.

"Because I'm a villain, and villains always get cool things!"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, sis, but _we're_ cartoonbrids!" Stalker boasted. "You can't destroy us with some lame blazonka!"

"Bazooka," Puggsy corrected.

"God bless you,"

"Fine then… I'll just kill your regular cartoon friends!" Jennifer said, aiming the bazooka at Edwin, Alyx, Biff, Kim, and Puggsy. "Any last words, you sorry sons of-"

*THUD!*

Right out of the ceiling, a trap-door opened, and Buckwheat fell right on top of Jennifer! "Whoa! Who would have thought that trap door would lead me all the way here?" he asked, amazed, then smiled at the others. "Oh, hey guys! Did you fall through a trap door, too?"

The other werewolves showed up a second later. "We heard Jennifer's voice! Is she-" Fangface began to ask, then noticed his son sitting on top of Jennifer. "…Um, never mind."

"Buckwheat! You're alive!" Hunter exclaimed, hugging her son.

"Ga goo ra!" Fangpuss exclaimed, hugging his cousin. (*translation: "And you knocked-out Jennifer!"*)

"C'mon, lets tie her up and take her to the police, and-" Biff started to say, until suddenly a kid with spiky black hair, wearing dark sunglasses, a jean-jacket and ragged pants ran in, carrying a switchblade.

"Back off, jack!" Snake snapped, shoving Buckwheat off of Jennifer and picking her up. A portal then opened, and he held out his knife, fending off the others. "If anyone follows, you'll get a knife in your throat!" With that, he dived through the portal with Jennifer. Kitefang tried to catch him, but was too late.

"Oh, great… she even teamed up with the OC villains!" Allen scoffed.

"I don't get it… What's going on?" Astrid's Nobody asked.

"We'll tell you on the way out," Biff said. "Right now, we've got to get the police."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

So, what happens when a group of kids and werewolves try to tell the cops that a 21-year-old girl is running around with TV villains? …The cops crack up and don't believe them. "Yeah, right! And I'm the king of France!" One of the cops scoffed.

"It's TRUE!" Hunter snapped. "Haven't you heard about all the villains disappearing?"

"Yeah… but that doesn't mean they're hanging out with some girl from the real world!"

"Well, they ARE, and they're doing it because… because…" Astrid tried to say, but then realized that they didn't know WHY her sister teamed up with the villains in the first place.

"Because she wants revenge on _him_, because she thinks he's the cause of her sister's death!" Astrid's Nobody finished, having heard Jennifer's plan while being bound and gagged.

"Yeah! …But, I didn't die…" Astrid became thoughtful.

"She must be talking about when Jennifer shot that laser and hit-" Silver began to say, but caught himself, seeing that Puggsy was in the room. "…um, 'you-know-who'."

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "I know you mean Brielle," he scoffed, and Astrid elbowed Silver in the ribs.

"Ow! (grr) Sorry…"

"Look, the whole disappearance has left everyone baffled, and we're already busy enough with the matter as it is," The cop sneered. "The last thing we need is a bunch of kids and some wacky wolves coming in and making up some story about it!"

"But we're NOT making it up!" Tracker snapped.

But the cop wasn't convinced, and shooed them out. "I've had enough. Get outta here, before I lock you up for false charges!"

Walking back to the wolf-buggy, the gang knew that there was only one thing to do: bust the villains themselves! …Which was practically their plan in the first place, but was now officially their job since the cops were obviously too ignorant to believe them! Anyone else notice that this sort of thing always happens to meddlers?

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

They arrived back at their apartment building, and Astrid turned to her Nobody. "By the way, we never got your names," she said.

"My name is Koon Rove," Allen's Nobody said.

"I'm Tommy-boy Angel," Astrid's Nobody said.

Everyone had to stifle a laugh. "Heh… nice names," Kitefang said, holding in a chuckle.

"Gah, gi ga ga rawr rah!" Fangpuss giggled. (translation: *"Yeah, if you're a nerd!"*)

Astrid glared at him. "Watch it, Fangpuss! If you make fun of my Nobody again, I'll smack you so hard your kids will be dizzy!" she snapped.

"Ha! Ga goo goo rah ga ni ni rawr ga! (grr)" (translation: *"Ha! You can't do anything to me, because I'm an infant!"*)

Astrid pretended to have a thoughtful look on her face. "Allen, didn't you say you wrote a story where Baby Fangs and Fangpuss were teenagers?"

"Yeah… why?" Allen asked, cautiously.

Suddenly, Fangpuss became a 15-year-old- looking like Fangface, except that he had blonde hair on top again. "Hey, I'm all grown up again!" he exclaimed, but his happiness soon passed. "Oh, crud…"

Astrid smacked him. "That's what you get for insulting my Nobody!" she snapped, then turned to her Nobody. "By the way… What IS with those nerdy names?"

Fangpuss glared at her. " (snarl) Oh, so you can insult them, but I ca-" Astrid shoved a sock in his mouth. "Mmf!"

"Well… we couldn't really think of what to call ourselves, and FF1 and WW didn't have any ideas… so they gave us their web-names from another website," Koon Rove said, blushing.

"But… it's not THAT bad. I mean, nobody said being a Nobody was easy… er, if that makes sense," Tommy-boy said.

"I beg to differ," Edwin scoffed. "I happen to by a Nobody myself- Goofy's Nobody, actually."

Fangface and Silver gasped in awe. "You're Goofy's Nobody, and you never told us?" they said together.

"Wait… then how come you're still a vampire?" Puggsy asked.

"Remember back in 'Body Switch' when I explained how I joined a circus and was transformed into one?" Edwin asked, and everyone nodded. "That's how."

"Um… okay…" Buckwheat said, still confused.

"Well, I'd say you guys deserve better-fitting names," Astrid said, then took out her wand. "From now on, YOU are to be Tanya 'Astrid' Southerland," She zapped her Nobody, who looked exactly like Brielle now- except with short, wavy-blonde hair with orange streaks in it.

"And YOU are now Benjamin 'Allen' Tennyson," Silver said, zapping his Nobody- who looked like him now, except with dark-brown hair like Kite's.

"AWESOME!" The new Allen and Astrid exclaimed together.

"But… who will you guys be? Don't you have the same names?" The new Astrid asked.

"Yeah… but from now on, we're going to be who we were meant to be," With a wave of her wand, Wherever Girl transformed back into her original form: looking like Brielle- only she kept her hair black.

Silver transformed into Fangface the Second and did the same: looking just like Kite, but with Sora's hair. "You can call us Fangface the Second and Wherever Girl," he said.

"But, I thought you said you didn't want to look like someone who died," Stalker said to WG, remembering how she explained why she changed her looks.

Puggsy sighed, stood up, and left the room. "Nice going, nit-wolf," Hunter scolded Stalker, smacking her upside the head.

"I'll go talk to him," Edwin said, following Puggsy… then paused, seeing that Puggsy was being confronted by Ansem the Wise.

"Ah, Edwin, there you are," Ansem said. "I was just telling your friend here to get you."

"Why? What's going on?"

Ansem sighed. "We need you two back in the Kingdom Hearts realm. Heartless are taking over, and we need every Keyblade Warrior we have to fight. I'd ask you to get Fangface the Second, but he's still in training and isn't ready for battle just yet,"

"What makes you think I'm ready, then?" Puggsy scoffed. "You've seen me in combat- I couldn't beatify a Heartless to rescuefy my own skin! You're going to have to find someone else…"

"_Wuss! Go fight like a man!" _Hardy snarled inside Puggsy's mind.

"You're more strong than you believe yourself to be, Russel," Ansem said.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't mean I can fight Heartless!" Puggsy protested.

"Should've thought of that before you signed the contract," Edwin muttered.

"Hey, you didn't exactly fill me in on EVERY dangerous detail, bub, so shut it!"

Edwin huffed. "Did so…"

Puggsy turned to Ansem. "I'm sorry, Ansem, but it's like I've said before- I can't fight like I can when I'm playing the game… even if my life really _was_ at stake!" He turned to leave.

Ansem stayed silent for a few seconds. "What about your son's life?" he asked then.

Puggsy froze, then faced Ansem again. "W-What?"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

A/N: Ooh, tension! …This is finally getting good, don't you think? (tomato flies overhead) AUGH! *ducks* Alright, who threw the vegetable?

Please review. Send any flames, and you'll be a Heartless' victim.


	15. Chapter 15: Something's Up

What happens when a certain author becomes write-happy? It means a new chapter is born!

Things to Remember

1) I don't own Fangface

2) I don't own any Disney characters

3) Tracker owns her OC, FF2 owns his OC, I own my OC, and we own ourselves

4) Buckwheat= Timothy, Ginger= Anna, Crim= Kiff, and Brielle= Brelyn

5) This is a fan fiction story, so anything in here (OC, me being a cartoonbrid or having an evil sister, etc.) is completely fictional.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

As soon as Puggsy and Edwin told the others about the Heartless scenario in the Kingdom Hearts realm, they decided to assist their friends in taking care of the matter, knowing that it had something to do with the missing villains. And once they told them all that Kiff and Anna might be in danger, they KNEW they were heading to the realm, whether Ansem wanted them to, or not.

"Wait, how do you know Kiff is in danger?" Astrid asked.

"Funny you should ask," Ansem replied. "You see, I got a call from Jim Hawkins earlier this evening…"

**~Earlier This Evening~**

"Hurry up, Kiffy!" Blackrose said, pulling her friend toward the ship, SLR MAELSTROM.

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" Kiff scoffed, trying to keep up with his friend so not to trip and end up being dragged to the vessel. "Sheesh, slow down, Blackrose, before you pull my arm out of its socket!"

"How can I slow down? There's a couple of villains amuck, our parents are probably worried sick about us, and… and WE'RE GONNA MEET JIM HAWKINS!"

_Oh, great… my best friend is a Jim Hawkins Fan-Girl, _Kiff thought, letting out an exaggerated sigh.

Once they reached the ship, though, Blackrose's fan-girl enthusiasm took on a new level. She spotted Jim right then and there, standing by the gangplank. _Oh. My. Gosh… It's actually HIM! _she thought, excitedly.

"_Easy, girl, don't freak out." _Anna said in her head. _"Deep breaths… Calm down… Do NOT do anything stupid…"_

"Hi. You must be Kiff and…" he said, then arched an eyebrow at Blackrose. "Anna?"

"_HE SAID MY NAME! EEEEEEEEEEE!"_

"Ooh! Headache," Blackrose muttered, rubbing her forehead, then smiled at Jim. "Actually, I'm Blackrose,"

"Ah, I see…" Jim said, nodding. "Funny, I've never seen a werewolf before… Except that one time…" his gaze then turned to Kiff, and he noticed his wolf-ears and tail. "I don't think I've ever seen your species before, though."

"Believe me, neither have I," Kiff said, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. "(ahem) So… do you think you could get us back to Earth?"

Jim let out a small laugh. "_Can_ I? Of course I can! …Hope you're not in a big hurry, though, because it may take a couple months or so to get there,"

"But we ARE in a hurry," Blackrose said. "There's a couple villains loose, and one of them is an old enemy of my dad's!"

Jim rubbed his chin. "Yikes. That's a problem, then…" he then observed Blackrose and Kiff more carefully, knowing that they looked vaguely familiar. "By the way, who IS your dad?"

"His name is Fangface/Sherman Fangsworth,"

"And my dad's name is Puggsy… I never learned his full name, though." Kiff said, becoming thoughtful.

_Those names and these faces seem so familiar… but I can't remember why. _Jim thought. _Man, now I know how BEN felt when his memory was yanked out._

"Is there a faster way to get there?" Blackrose asked, almost pleadingly.

"Not that I know of…" Jim said sadly, but became determined. "Wait, I DO know of something we CAN use to get there quick! C'mon!" Kiff and Blackrose followed Jim onto his ship.

Within a few minutes, they had set sail, and Kiff and Blackrose watched the launch- it felt as if they were in the movie! They started floating in the air, until someone turned on the artificial gravity… and they crashed onto the ground. "Oof!" they cried, but ignored their pain and stood up, watching as space-whales floated by in amazement. But, they weren't on the ship for sight-seeing, and ran up the deck and stood by Jim at the helm.

"So… we're heading to Earth, right?" Kiff asked.

Jim shook his head. "Not exactly… We're taking a quick detour to a place where you CAN get there fast, though," he replied.

"Where?"

Jim looked around, then called for one of his crew-members to take over the helm while he lead Blackrose and Kiff into his quarters. "Do you know about Treasure Planet?" They nodded. "Well, there was a portal on that planet that could open up to anywhere in the universe… that is, until a trap was set off and the planet exploded."

"And this has something to do with us getting home… how?" Blackrose scoffed, and Kiff nudged her in the elbow.

"He's saying we can use a portal to get back home!" Kiff hissed, then looked at Jim in confusion. "Right?"

Jim shrugged. "Close. I learned that- along with the map to the planet- there were five bracelets made that could show the way to anyone's deepest desire… but also, quite possibly, open a portal as well,"

"Really? Wow… do you have one?" Blackrose asked.

Jim chuckled. "No… but I know a friend on the planet Solaris who does," he took out a charter-map, looking it over to find the route to Solaris. "Her name is Lucy Silver."

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Solaris was a 24-hour voyage from the Montressor Spaceport, but for Kiff and Blackrose it felt like an eternity, so as soon as the ship made port they practically ran off the ship! "Guys, wait up!" Jim called to them before they could get far. "You'll need her address," he handed them a card with Lucy's address on it.

"Oh. Right!" Blackrose said, sticking the card in her pocket.

"Thanks a lot, Jim," Kiff said, shaking Jim's hands (which felt awkward with his wolf-like paws). "We owe ya!"

Jim shrugged. "Just tell your dads that I said 'hi'." he said.

The two kids ran down the street to find Lucy, and Jim smiled as he watched them go… but his smile faded when he saw a dark shadow-creature lurking around the corner, following them. He recognized it from his trips to the Disney Studios: it was a Heartless. _What are those ugly things doing in my universe? _he thought. Quickly, he followed the Heartless… but took out his cell-phone and called Ansem first, hoping he would have an explanation.

**~Now…~**

"WHAT? Some stupid Heartless is stalking MY KID?" Hunter snarled, balling her fists. "Oh, that is IT! We are SO heading to the KH realm… after we head to the TP universe and rescue our kids!"

"Trust me, if Jim catches up to them, they'll be fine," Ansem assured. "But, right now, you all need to do some training before I allow you to become temporary Key-Blade Warriors and assist us,"

"_Temporary_?" Puggsy repeated, then glared at Edwin. "Why didn't you ever bring THAT up?"

Edwin shrugged. "You never asked." he replied.

Puggsy clenched his fists and anger boiled inside of him… and all of a sudden, he changed into Hardy! "(grr) I'm gonna murdify ya, you dumb blood-sucker!" he growled, then tackled Edwin.

"Ack! Hey! Ow! Leggo!"

"Um… should one of us do something?" Tracker asked, watching as Hardy mauled Edwin.

"What? And interrupt the fun? Heck no!" WG said, munching on popcorn and watching the brawl. Everyone gave her a dirty look, and she sighed. "Oh, FINE. …Stalker, do something."

"Okay." Stalker said, then walked over to Hardy- who had Edwin pinned down- grabbed him by the shirt collar, and punched him.

*BAM!*

"There. Happy now?"

"HEY! (snarl) What was THAT for?" Hardy demanded.

Stalker shrugged. "Well, how ELSE was I going to get you off him?"

"Well… some other way besides THIS!" With that, he punched Stalker.

Stalker snarled. "You mean… like THIS?" She then punched him in the gut, then kicked him in the face.

"Or… how about THIS?" Hardy grabbed her by the waist, picked her up, then slammed her head-first onto the ground.

Soon, the two werewolves were in a brawl. "Holy crap… This is AWESOME!" Astrid exclaimed.

Ansem sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You kids have a LOT of training to do…" he muttered.

"Who will we be training with?" Biff asked.

"That's the intriguing part. After seeing what skills you have and which you don't, you will all be training with different teachers: Allen, Kite, and Fangface the Second- you will be training with Jim Hawkins and John Silver."

"No. WAY. That is so COOL!" FF2 exclaimed.

"Kim, Hunter, Tracker… you will be training with Mulan."

"Alright. Mulan!" Hunter said, eagerly.

"Puggsy- er, I mean 'Hardy', you will be training with Aladdin,"

"Lucky!" Astrid huffed.

"Biff, Fangface and Fangpuss… you will be training with Jack Sparrow, as well as your human halves."

"COOL!" Fangface and Fangpuss exclaimed.

"Aw, C'MON! They get to train with Jack Sparrow?" Stalker scoffed. "Who am I gonna get?"

"Um, actually, Stalker… You, Astrid, and Wherever Girl have been called to, um, train with a relative of yours," Edwin said, blushing.

"Relative? What relative?" WG asked, arching an eyebrow, then her eyes widened in horror. "Oh, PLEASE tell me it's not Jennifer!"

"No! No, no, it's NOT Jennifer… actually, it's none of your REALITY relatives…"

"Wait… what do you mean?"

"Are you saying we have cartoon-relatives?" Astrid gasped.

Edwin nodded. "Yes…" he said, biting his lower-lip.

"Well, who is it?" Stalker asked, eagerly.

"It's…"

**~One Mystery Relative's Name Disclosure Later…~**

"_**WHAT?" **_WG shouted.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

A/N: Who's the mystery relative that made my blood-pressure sky-rocket? And what will happen to Kiff and Anna/Blackrose? And… if I'm writing this story… Why the HECK didn't I end up training with Jack Sparrow?

Please review. Save the flames for a cold, bleak winter… 80 thousand years from now.


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting the Teachers

Now for our heroes to prepare for their training.

Things to Remember

1) I don't own Fangface

2) I don't own any Disney characters

3) Tracker owns her OC, FF2 owns his OC, I own my OC, and we own ourselves

4) Buckwheat= Timothy, Ginger= Anna, Crim= Kiff, and Brielle= Brelyn

5) This is a fan fiction story, so anything in here (romance, authors having super-toon powers, a league of villains from different universes banning together) is completely fictional… as far as I know, at least.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Kiff paused, his wolf-ear twitching. They had run three blocks, and were only 5 blocks away from Lucy's home… but something didn't feel right. "C'mon, Crim, lets go!" Blackrose called to him as she ran ahead. "I want to see my parents while I'm still young!"

"Hold on, a minute…" Kiff said, walking down an alley. He had heard something peculiar, and wanted to see what was going on. Blackrose followed him, not wanting to let the boy out of her sight for even a split second for she knew that- in a world like this- a loner was bound to get into trouble.

"Kiffy, I don't want to sound like a heel, (grr) but can't you take a detour later? We've GOT to get home!"

"Just a sec… I hear something!" He paused, his wolf-ears twitching again. "Listen."

This time, Blackrose heard it too… a baby's cry! "A baby? In an _alley_?" Immediately, she and Kiff began running down the alley to locate the baby. Running around a corner, they saw a small carriage where the crying was coming from.

"There it is!" Kiff began walking over to it. "I wonder where the mother is…"

Blackrose began to follow, but froze, sensing something her friend couldn't and she sniffed the air. "Kiffy…!"

Suddenly, there was a roar, and a Heartless appeared out of nowhere! "Holy crap!" Kiff leaped out of its way, and turned to run… but remembered the baby and went back for it, to keep it out of danger. "C'mon, little gu- WHOA!"

Unfortunately, the 'baby' wasn't a baby at all… but an ugly, fat gray cat, wearing a purple, classy suit. Kiff backed away, seeing a woman with a horn-like hat and wearing a dark cloak step out of the shadows, and beside her was a man wearing a magician's outfit and a mask. "Hello, little boy…" Maleficent said, smiling evilly as she took out her staff.

"Oh, crap- as if running into 2 villain's wasn't enough!" Kiff turned to run, but Mysto zapped him with his wand, freezing him in place. "Rats! I can't move! BLACKROSE, HELP!"

"I'm a little BUSY!" Blackrose yelled, and Kiff noticed that she was trying to fight off the Heartless with a sword she pulled out of her hat… then couldn't help but wonder- where the HECK did she get the sword?

"Where the HECK did you get the sword?"

"It was one of the gifts the Disney stars gave to us- BACK, YOU HEARTLESS SHADOW!- and I happened to grab it before the others could- HEE-YAAAAAAA!" Jumping into the air, she slashed the sword through the Heartless, making it disintegrate. "…(grr) Good thing I'm a huge fan of _Pirates of the Caribbean_."

Kiff rolled his eyes. "That's real dandy… NOW HELP ME OUT!"

"Oh, I'm afraid she won't be of much help…" Maleficent said, making the orb on her staff glow brightly, resembling the sun and making Blackrose change back into Anna.

"Oh… crap," Anna said, gulping. The three villains laughed and began closing in on her, and she raised the sword in defense. "B-Back off! I'm just as good with a s-sword as B-Blackrose!"

Maleficent waved her hand, turning the sword into a snake. Anna shrieked and dropped it, then jumped on top of a trash can to avoid being bit. "These are the offspring of my foes?" Mysto asked, laughing. "A cowardly little girl, and a boy with a tail? And I thought this was going to be a challenge…"

"It WILL be a challenge once I can move again!" Kiff snapped, struggling to move. Fat Cat scoffed and scratched his leg. "Ow! You're gonna pay for that, you stupid cat!"

"I'm sure," Fat Cat scoffed.

"W-What do you w-w-want with us?" Anna stammered, shrinking back as Maleficent stepped forward.

"Oh, nothing… We're just going to send you and your friend somewhere far, far away… where no one will find you, and where you will be unable to interfere when we _destroy your father_." Maleficent replied, grinning as she held up her staff.

At the sound of those words, Kiff began to growl, and claws extending from his hands and the fangs in his mouth grew longer, and his eyes began to glow crimson-red! "You leave my dad alone!" he roared, and suddenly Mysto's spell lost its affect and he lunged at Maleficent, tackling her.

"Gah! You wretched mutt! You shall perish for this!" Maleficent's staff glowed and Kiff hovered in the air, thrashing and growling. "Mysto, take care of the girl. I'll handle THIS brat-"

*BAM!*

Before Maleficent could to anything, Jim Hawkins jumped down from a rooftop and landed on her, breaking her staff in the meanwhile and freeing Kiff. "Kiff! Anna! RUN!" he yelled.

"Not so fast!" Mysto bellowed, raising his wand. "Presto!" he zapped at them, but Jim reacted quickly and grabbed a trashcan lid, making the beam bounce off it and zap the evil Magician instead… turning him into a mouse. "Oh, crud."

Fat Cat looked around nervously, seeing that he was the only one who was left standing. Kiff looked at him with his crimson eyes and growled, baring his fangs. "Augh!" the cat villain screamed, and he ran off.

"C'mon, this way," Jim said, and they ran out of the alley and toward Lucy's home.

"Next time you hear something, ignore it," Anna scolded Kiff.

Kiff rolled his eyes (which had dimmed back to their natural color). "Yeah, yeah. Just keep running," he scoffed.

Once they got to Lucy's place, they were greeted by 3 unexpected surprises: Kite, FF2, and… Long John Silver, the cyborg pirate. "Ah, boys, you finally made it," Lucy said, grinning. "My son just finished telling us some interesting news…"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Fangs, Baby Fangs, and Biff walked down the pier toward the Black Pearl, ready to begin their training. Some of you may be wondering, "Wait, if everyone in this fic is already has unique fighting skills, why do they need training from well-known Disney stars?" Well, my dear reader, when you're up against 500+ villains who have band together to destroy you and everyone you love, training is required to _perfect_ your skills.

"…But I don't even HAVE any fighting skills!" Fangs whined as they walked. "You guys know me: I'm a coward, not a fighter! …save the fact that I change into a werewolf…"

"That's ANOTHER reason why we're here, Fangs," Baby Fangs said. "You're gonna need to learn some fighting techniques, just in case you're unable to change into Fangface."

"What about you? You don't have any fighting skills, either! …Heck, you're too young to even HAVE any!"

Baby Fangs sneered. "I'm 15! …In this fic, that is." He then grinned, reaching into his back pocket. "Besides, this isn't the FIRST time I've been in this realm…"

Fangs' eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, lets just say Wherever Girl brought me here one day to help Will Turner train, and…" He then whipped out a sword. "Ta-da!"

Fangs nearly had a heart-attack. "GAH! SHERMAN "BABY FANGS" FANGSWORTH, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SWORD?"

"Well, WG was helping Will train, but lost her balance and… (ahem) cut her leg. So, while we waited for a doctor, Will taught me some moves and… It turns out I have a knack for sword-fighting. He gave me this sword for keeps, and told me to only use it if I'm in danger."

Biff studied the sword. "Nice sword." He said, calmly.

Fangs slapped his forehead. "First we end up training with a pirate, NOW my little cousin is carrying around a sword! What's next?"

"Next, mate, is your training," A voice said, and they turned to see Captain Jack Sparrow, standing before them. "Welcome to the Caribbean, lads."

Baby Fangs almost dropped his sword. "Oh. My. GOSH! It's Jack Sparrow!" he exclaimed.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, young man. …And I see you're prepared for your training. Come along, I'll introduce you to your teachers."

They walked on deck, where they saw Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, and… a feminine character that seemed vaguely familiar, but who Biff spotted right away. "Gin?" he gasped.

Gin looked over quickly, and smiled. "Biff!" she cried, running over and hugging him.

For those of you who don't know Gin, she's an OC in "Pirates and Gin", who was once part of a pirate crew (but was terrible at being a pirate) and met the Fangface Gang, then went to become a Marine Biologist after they defeated the pirates.

"What are you doing here?" The couple asked in unison, then giggled. "You first."

Biff cleared his throat. "Um… Go ahead," he said.

"Well, I was standing on a pier in Florida," Gin began. "I was watching the sun set, soaking my feet in the water as I did. Suddenly, I saw a ship coming towards the pier… A pirate ship, actually- the pirate ship that belonged to my father, Dark Crow. Before I knew it, a band of pirates swooped off the deck and kidnapped me, demanding that I give them 'the key'. I didn't know what they were talking about, and told them I knew nothing. They then threw me in the brig. Just when I thought things couldn't get any more weird, the ship began to rock violently, and then there was a flash of light. I heard a bunch of yelling later, and after that another pirate- Captain Sparrow, actually- came down and asked me if I had this 'key' they were talking about. I told him I knew nothing about a key and it was all a huge mistake…"

"…That's when I stepped in," Elizabeth said. "I talked Jack into letting her out so we could take her home."

"Problem is… my home isn't anywhere _near_ this world,"

"Hey, maybe when we're done training, we could take you back with us," Biff suggested.

"Please do," Jack whispered, giving off the hint that he wasn't fond of having Gin on his ship.

"Training? What do you mean?" Gin asked her friend.

Biff, Fangs, and Baby Fangs then told her about Jennifer, how all the Disney and Fangface villains disappeared, and why they were here. "…If we don't beat them, the whole Tooniverse will meet its end," Biff finished.

"And worse, WG will be forced be… _mature_," Baby Fangs added, spitting out the word 'mature' as if it were poison (I don't blame him).

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?" Jack scoffed, handing Biff and Fangs each a sword. "Lets start your training! Biff, you'll be training with Will. Fangs, since you seem to have the timid characteristics of a woman, you'll be with Ms. Swann," Gin, Elizabeth, and Fangs glared at Jack for that comment. "And… 'smaller' Fangs, since you've mastered Will's techniques, you'll be training with me."

"Sweet!" Baby Fangs exclaimed.

Gin smiled, watching as Biff walked off with Will. "Well, c'mon, Gin," Elizabeth said to her. "We've got training to do,"

"What? Me?" Gin gasped.

"Well, you don't expect to survive in this realm without any sword-fighting training, did you?"

"I sure don't," Fangs muttered, holding his sword unsteadily.

Gin sighed, then shrugged. "I guess you have a point." she said. "When do we begin?"

Elizabeth tossed her a sword. "Now."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"So, tell me, WHY are we here?" Brelyn asked Lamone as they walked along the city's bazaar. She was wearing a brown cloak with a hood, and followed the vampire through an alley. Both of them had their hoods up, and were cautious not to be spotted by one of the guards.

She didn't know HOW they got to the city, exactly. She just knew that they had entered the Disney studio in search for the others, and somehow ended up in Agrabah, and Lamone had suggested that they remain there and find help, and had swiped a cloak off an unexpecting merchant for her so she could blend in.

"I told you, I have a friend here who can help us," Lamone replied, looking around a corner, then retracting quickly and leaning straight against the wall. Brelyn did the same, and they watched as a couple of guards walked by. Luckily, they didn't notice them, and they continued their way. "I once assisted him in a raid, and helped him find a place to live after his mother died and his father vanished."

"Who is he?" Brelyn asked, keeping her voice low.

"His name is Aladdin," Lamone waved his hand, slightly, motioning her to follow him, and they ran across the street and into another alley.

_Aladdin? As in, THE Aladdin? _Brelyn thought excitedly. She had always been a fan of the movie. To actually meet the famous street-rat himself… She couldn't think of anything more exciting!

…That is, until they ran into him… and someone else. Lamone's hood fell back, and he stood up, seeing his reflection- then realized his 'reflection' was wearing a different set of clothes. "Lamone?" Puggsy gasped.

"Puggsy!" Brelyn gasped, happy to see her love at last.

"Well, if it isn't my twin, werewolf-loving cousin," Lamone said, brushing himself off. He then turned to Aladdin. "Hello, Aladdin. Good to see you're still around,"

"Lamone! I didn't think I'd see YOU again," Aladdin said, cheerfully shaking the vampire's hand.

"Ditto," Puggsy muttered, then stood up. "So, 'cousin', what brings YOU here? …And who's the girl?"

"I'm-" Brelyn began to say eagerly, but remembered the Enchantress' warning: _Don't tell anyone who you are, or you'll die_. "I'm… Brelyn."

"I found her wandering around the woods." Lamone explained. "Apparently, Marlow and Vincent- along with a few OTHER villains, one of them being yours, Aladdin- have been giving her trouble."

Aladdin nodded. "Edwin DID say all the villains had disappeared." he said.

"And it turns out Jennifer is rounding them up to murdify us," Puggsy added. "Ansem sent us all to train with different Disney characters to prepare to fight back. That's why I'm here."

Lamone rubbed his chin. "Sounds like Jennifer likes to hold grudges." he said.

"She must really hate you guys if she's willing to team up with a bunch of villains," Brelyn added. "But why, I wonder?"

"Apparently, she thinks it's OUR fault her 'sister' got killed by one of HER lasers,"

_Oh my gosh, she killed Wherever Girl? _Brelyn thought. But seeing the dark look in Puggsy's eyes told her otherwise- he was talking about her.

"Wait, she still thinks Brielle was Wherever Girl?" Lamone asked. "Sheesh, you'd think she would get a clue by now." He then saw the hurt look on his cousin's face. "I'm… sorry."

Puggsy shrugged. "No hard feelings. …Besides, Stalker told us that she may still be alive. Something about being a 'cartoonbrid' or something." he said.

_Boy, you have no idea how right you are. _Brelyn thought.

"So, Lamone, what brings you here, again?" Aladdin asked.

"I need someone to look after Brelyn." The vampire replied. "I was hoping you could do it, Aladdin, but it appears you already have your hands full with my cousin."

"Why can't YOU watchify her, Lamone?" Puggsy questioned.

Lamone shrugged. "I'm not good with kids," he looked at Brelyn. "Especially THIS one. She attracts trouble like a magnet," Brelyn stuck her tongue out at him, glaring.

"Hey, no problem." Aladdin said, shrugging. "I can still take her in." he gave Puggsy a wink. "That is, IF you really think you can't handle her."

Puggsy caught on and grinned. "Yeah… I bet you don't have what it takes to take care of a kid, anyway." he said. "You don't seem like the kind of guy who'd superiormise someone, after all."

"Man, you got THAT right," Brelyn muttered, then stood next to Puggsy. "Well, I suppose if bat-breath doesn't think he has the capability of taking care of a 'trouble-magnet' like me, I'll just hang around with you guys."

"Now, hold on a minute!" Lamone snapped. "I can take care of her! It's just… I travel a lot, and I don't want her to run into any more trouble."

"So you bring her to Agrabah- the most trouble-filled city known to man?" Aladdin gasped. "Tsk-tsk, Lamone… not a wise decision." he sighed, then put an arm around Brelyn (making her heart race). "But, if you insist, I suppose I COULD take her under my wing… even help train her, too."

Lamone glared. He knew where Aladdin was going with this, but he didn't want to make it look like he was willing to take her in. …Yet, he didn't want to look like a heartless jerk, either. "Look," he sighed, rubbing his temples. "If you're too busy, I can watch over her. BUT, if you insist on training her with my cousin, go ahead… And to make sure you don't drag her into anything dangerously stupid, I'll stick around and help you keep watch. Just until I'm certain she'll be in good hands, though."

Aladdin shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Looks like you'll be hangifying out with us, kid," Puggsy said, patting Brelyn on the back.

_YES! _Brelyn exclaimed in her head. "Alright. …So, what do we do, now?" she asked, calmly.

"THERE THEY ARE!" They heard a guard yell, and three of them came running after them.

"Now… we run!" Aladdin said.

Without hesitation, the foursome ran down the alley, pursued by guards.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Kasandra looked down the hill at the lake. It was a beautiful scene, yet looking at the water made her think about the ocean… which made her wonder how her love was doing with HIS training-

*WHAP!*

-making her lose her focus and get hit with a bamboo pole that Mulan held. "C'mon, Kasandra, if I'm going to train you, you've got to stay focused." she said, then helped Kasandra up.

"S-Sorry." Kasandra said, rubbing the side of her face. She continued training with the warrior, while Kim practiced her moves solo.

Kim was skilled in the martial arts, but only knew the basics. She needed Mulan's help to perfect her skills, which involved keeping her focus and a calm head- the main goals in battle…

*WHAP!*

"Ow!"

…And something Kasandra really needed to work on. Mulan knelt down beside her. "You want to learn a special technique I use?" she asked, and Kasandra nodded. "Think about one thing: your goal. Make a mental plan, and stick to it, and don't let yourself get distracted."

Kasandra nodded, and took a deep breath. "Okay." she then stood up, taking her fighting stance. She studied Mulan's, and as they began to duel, she took note of her every move…

And when the timing was right, she swung her pole- not too high, not too low- and took out Mulan's legs, making her fall on her back. "K-Kasandra?"

"Yes?"

Mulan sat up, grinning. "Nice job,"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Astrid, Stalker, and WG walked through the provincial village. Stalker wore a hat to hide her wolf-ears and tucked her tail in her pants, so no one would notice she was a she-wolf. "Do they ALWAYS stare at people?" Astrid whispered, avoiding a glance from an elderly woman.

"Haven't you seen the movie? Yes." WG whispered.

"Are we there, yet? My tail is making me uncomfortable…" Stalker griped.

"Almost," WG looked ahead, seeing a small house with a water-wheel, a small well, with a few farm animals out and about. "There! There it is!"

Quickly, they ran to the house and knocked on the door. "Coming!" they heard a voice call, and the door swung open to reveal a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue dress with an apron over it. She smiled at the three, for she had been expecting them. "Hello, Wherever Girl,"

WG smiled. "Hello, Belle,"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

A/N: Yep. I couldn't help picking Belle as the long-lost relative :D

Please review. But NO flames- I hear they attract Heartless.


	17. Chapter 17: Shock, Stalk, and Kidnap

And now, because I have nothing else to do, here's the next chapter!

Things to Remember:

1) I own nothing but my own OC and myself

2) Aliases include: Buckwheat= Timothy, Brelyn= Brielle, Crim= Kiff, and Ginger= Anna.

3) Alan and Astrid are no longer the author and co-author, just our Nobodies

4) This is Fanfiction, thereby everything in this story is 100% made-up.

5) …meh. That's about it. :p

Now lets get on with it!

**0o0o0o0o0**

It had been almost a week since the young group of meddlers went to train with the Disney stars. Astrid, WG, and Stalker had been staying with Belle, deciding to catch up on a few things (though, having been a fan of her movie for so long, there wasn't that much catching up for the young authoress to do). As for the others, they were improving day-by-day with their training (save Fangs and Gin, who were still trying to master a few 'pirate' techniques). Buckwheat, William, Alyx, and Edwin, meanwhile, had decided to stay behind at the studios, so the kids wouldn't get in any danger and so the wand-master could keep an eye on things.

As for Kiff and Anna…

"Wait, wait, wait… Let me get this straight," Jim said, after Lucy finished telling him what was going on. "You mean to say that this kid…" he pointed to Kite. "Is YOUR son, Silver?"

"And you, Kiff, are half wolf? …In a none-werewolf sort of way, I mean?" Alan asked Kiff.

"Tah answer deh first question, yes." Silver replied

"And to answer the second question… I have no idea." Kiff replied next. "I have no idea what's going on with me…"

"Whatever it is, it's pretty cool." Anna said, feeling Kiff's wolf-ears. He nudged her in the ribs with his elbow, giving her a warning glare. "Sorry."

"You think it has something to do with Puggsy being a werewolf?" FF2 asked Kite in a whisper… but with his new wolf-hearing, Kiff could still hear them.

"What's this about my dad being a werewolf?" Kiff asked, warily.

Anna gasped, smiling. "Uncle Puggsy is a werewolf? Cool!" she exclaimed.

"Um… yeah…" Kite said, awkwardly.

Kiff's eyes widened and he fell back into his seat. "First I grow a tail, then it turns out a bunch of goons are after us, and now I find out my dad is a werewolf!" he muttered. "What next?"

"Um… well, your mom got hit with a laser-blast, died, then lived because she has Looney-Toon qualities." FF2 said, and Kite elbowed him in the ribs.

"HUH?"

"Nice going, big-mouth." Kite snapped at his author. "Might as well tell him WG is his half-mother, too! …Oops…"

This time, Kiff totally lost it. "_**WHAAAAAAAT?"**_

And you know what the funny part is? That conversation took place a week ago, and the kid's STILL freaking out about it! (Sheesh, you'd think he wouldn't mind having a totally awesome authoress as a half-mom… although, the idea is still creepy, even to ME…) So now, he's sitting in the living room, hyperventilating in a paper-bag, his eyes STILL wide and STILL bloodshot from the shocking news, and Anna patted him on the back in comfort while Lucy gave him a glass of water, telling him to take it easy (for the 487th time…) At this point, something tells me he takes after his dad, because I doubt his birth-mother and/or half-mother would be THIS hysterical.

Anyway, while Kiff was having an episode, Jim took Kite and FF2 back to Montressor to show them some tricks on his solar-surfer, while Alan stayed behind with Silver, who put him to work on his ship. _Sure, Kite and FF2 get to solar-surf with Jim, and I'm stuck washing dishes! _Alan thought bitterly. After taking care of the dishes, he sat down in the galley, observing the bracelet around his wrist while Silver cooked. "Whatcha got t'ere, Al?" Silver asked him.

"It's my ego-bracelet. FF2 told me that he said he wouldn't need it anymore now that he's a cartoonbrid, and gave it to me. He said, since it helped him, it might help me, too." Alan replied. "It only has 4 forms on it, though: a genie, a cyborg, some 'mystery' form, and…" he shuddered. "Skeith."

"An' ya can change in-tah all t'ose t'ings?" Alan nodded. "Well, I'll be… In all me years, I've never heard o' such a t'ing! …How 'bout ya show me how ya work it?"

Alan grinned. "Okay!" He then turned the dial to the 'mystery' form, and hit the button. In a flash of light, he had changed into a dog-like cartoon with two buck-fangs, wearing all black (hooded cape included), wore a black hat with a green stripe around it, and had a stern, serious look on his face. This, people, was possibly the anti-version of Goofy.

This took Silver by surprise. "Whoa! …So, who are ya, now?"

"My name is Norm." The gothic Goofy-look-alike replied. Unlike Goofy, his tone wasn't deep and funny, but straight and serious, as if he was angry.

Silver nodded, rubbing his chin. "Interesting… What all can ya do in t'is form?"

"Well, for starters, I'm an expert in the martial arts, very cunning and balanced; I know many spells; my hobbies include freaking people out and scaring my enemies to death (sometimes literately, depending on their heart-rates); and my main weapon in duels is the underworld deck." he then whipped out a stack of cards. "They cause a shock through my body, but I'm immune to their pain."

Silver nodded, looking interested, though Norm's presence began to freak him out a bit. "So… how do ya change back?"

"Only if I allow him too, or if I lose too much energy. …I take it you'd like me to change back?"

"Eh… Only if ya feel like it."

"Good. I don't."

Silver shrugged. "Alright, then… Perhaps you'd like tah take over Alan's chores fer a bit, while he's absent?" he then held up a mop.

At that statement, Norm quickly changed back to Alan. "Thanks a lot, Norm," Alan muttered to 'himself', then grabbed the mop and went to fulfill Silver's bidding… I mean, training!

**0o0o0o0o0**

Back in Agrabah, Brielle walked down an alleyway, munching on a piece of fruit she swiped off a merchant earlier that day. Abu sat on her shoulder, munching on fruit also. During the week the monkey had grown fond of the girl, and- as if she were a miniature, female version of Aladdin with super-toon powers- they made a great team. He looked at her, smiling, chattering about their successful raid, but paused when he noticed the blank look on her face. He noticed she had that look on her face a lot, lately, and was always staring off into space.

"Hello? Brelyn?" Abu chattered, waving his paw in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Abu," Brielle chuckled, patting the monkey on his head. "I was just lost in my thoughts agai…" She paused, seeing a masculine, furry creature at the end of the alley, peeking around the corner down the street. She turned to Abu. "Shh. …Go find Aladdin."

Abu chattered, arguing he didn't want to leave the young girl alone, but she ordered him to find the street-rat, assuring him she would be okay. The monkey obeyed, running as quickly as he could back down the alley to find his friend, while Brielle snuck up behind the creature. It had reddish-brown fur, wore baggy brown pants, a red vest, and a gray hat with a black rim around it… just like Puggsy's! It's ears perked up, and it slowly turned around, facing her… "Yikes!" he gasped.

"Augh!" Brielle shrieked, backing away but tripping over a rock, falling on her rear.

The werewolf quickly clapped his hand over her mouth. "Shh! You'll give us away! (grr)" he whispered. He let go of her mouth and peeked around the corner, once more.

Brielle stood up and looked around the corner, seeing Lamone down the street. The vampire stood still, looking to the side, trying to figure out where the scream had come from. After standing there for another minute, listening for any more sounds of disturbance, he continued his way down the street.

The werewolf wiped his forehead in relief. "Whew! That was TOO close for discomfort," he said, then turned to Brielle. "(grr) What are ya doing, sneakifying up on me like that?"

Hearing his voice, Brielle's eyes widened. That accent… that vocabulary… "P-Puggsy?" she gasped.

The werewolf cringed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, actually… in this state… my name is Hardy. (grr)"

_Oh, great! First I'm turned into a 9-year-old, and now Puggsy is a werewolf! What next? _Brielle thought. "W-Well… what are you doing, stalking Lamone?"

Hardy peeked around the corner, seeing that Lamone was on the move, then motioned her to follow him as they snuck down an alley and hid behind two barrels. "(grr) Ol' bat-breath has been leaving Aladdin's hide-out at night, and I decided to follow him to find out what he's hidafying." They then snuck over and hid behind an empty cart. "If my instinctations are correct, he's up to something…" they then snuck over and hid behind a closed booth. "…Maybe something that's linked to Jennifer's secrefied plans to murderfy us! (snarl)"

They followed Lamone as he walked down a large, dark alley. "You… don't actually think he'd team up with those creeps, do you?"

"(grr) I hope not… I'd hate to have to pulverize one of my own relatives."

The vampire came to a stop at the end of an alley, which lead to a dead-end. _Guess there's nowhere for him to go now… _Brielle began to think, but to her surprise, Lamone began climbing up the wall! "Where's he going?"

"(grr) I don't know… but we're gonna find out!" Hardy then grabbed Brielle, pulling her onto his back. "Hang on, kid."

"Hang on? What-"

Before Brielle could finish her sentence, Hardy jumped up high, landing on a roof-top, making Brielle yell out in surprise. "Shh! He'll hear ya!" he then leaped to the next rooftop, and the young girl gripped his shoulders for dear life. "Ow! Easy with the nails!"

They looked up at Lamone, who sat on the wall, staring out at the moonlit dessert scenery with a blank expression. "He's just… sitting there."

"Yeah… (grr) I wonder what he's thinking."

They watched the vampire the whole night, but he didn't move a muscle or change his position. He just stared blankly into space, lost in his own thoughts… Oh, how both Brielle and Hardy longed to hear what he was thinking. Eventually, they grew bored and drifted off to sleep.

Aladdin found them in the early morning, before dawn broke. Hardy was lying on his stomach and Brielle was lying on his back, using him as a pillow, and they were both sound asleep. The street-rat turned to Abu. "What do you suppose they've been doing all night, Abu?" he asked his monkey partner-in-crime.

"Stalking, I'm sure," Came a voice from behind, and Aladdin turned to see Lamone, standing beside him and looking down at the girl and the werewolf. _So… my own cousin is a werewolf, eh? Ugh. I shudder to think what's next. _he thought, then let out a heavy sigh. "Come. We'd better wake them and get them back to the hide-out before someone sees them."

They shook the two awake. "Uh… c'mon, Mom, it's Saturday… (snort)" Hardy muttered, sleepily pushing Aladdin's hand away, then turned and lied on his back.

"Zzz… five more minutes…" Brielle said, groggily, lying her head on Hardy's stomach.

Lamone rolled his eyes, then leaned in close to their heads, and whispered in a chilling voice, "To die would be an awfully big adventure,"

THAT woke the two up in a heartbeat. "Ack!" Brielle gasped, sitting up.

"Augh! Peter Pan!" Hardy screamed, leaping onto his feet, looking around, then calmed down. "Oh, thank goodness! (grr) For a second there, I thought that annoying kid took me to Neverland!"

Lamone rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you furry oaf." he scoffed. "Lets get you back to Aladdin's place before someone sees that I have an abnormal monstrosity for a relative."

"Ooh! Ooh! Where?" Hardy looked over his shoulder… then thought about it. "Hey, wait a minute!"

**0o0o0o0o0**

Edwin stood on the balcony, looking down at the backyard, where he saw Kaiser and Buckwheat competing against each other in a playful wrestling match, while Alyx just read a book under a tree, sneaking a few glances at her boyfriend and his long-lost cousin.

Edwin smiled. He was happy that Timothy was home where he should be, reunited with his parents at long last… only, he wished it didn't have to be during a time where a league of villains were loose and the world was in critical danger, having to remain here while his parents were training to fight the oncoming threat. At this thought, he let out a heavy sigh…

*Ding Dong!* the doorbell rang.

"Now, who could that be?" Edwin wondered aloud, then walked over to the door, opening it only to see three small kids wearing masks.

"Trick or treat!" the three kids exclaimed.

"What? But it's only summer- ACK!"

The three kids jumped him, throwing a large sack over him then carrying him off. "This is more fun than when we kidnapped Sandy Claws!" Lock giggled.

"Yeah! Now, c'mon! Oogie Boogie doesn't like to be kept waiting!" Barrel said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, then? Run!" Shock scoffed, and they picked up their pace.

Hearing three mischievous giggles, Alyx lifted her eyes from her book, looking over the fence to see the Boogie Boys carrying a large sack that contained a living being. "Help! I've been vampire-napped!" came a muffled voice.

"Dad!" Alyx gasped, then turned to Kaiser and Buckwheat. "Kaiser! Buck! C'mon! We've got trouble!"

On that note, Kaiser and Buckwheat put their wrestling match on hold and followed Alyx, leaping over the fence and following the Boogie Boys. A portal opened and the three mischievous brats ran through it… unknowingly pursued by a red-headed boy, a werewolf, and a very peeved-off vampire girl.

**0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: Will our heroes finish their training in time? Will Alyx, Kaiser, and Buckwheat stop the Boogie Boys before they send Edwin to Oogie Boogie? And will Kiff calm down and get over the fact that his half-mother is his creator?

Review, please! Don't flame, or the Boogie Boys will come after YOU (I'm serious!)


	18. Chapter 18: ACTIONY SCENE! sorta

And now, since inspiration once again struck me and I have a ridiculous amount of free time, here's the next, action-packed, comedy-filled, heart-racing chapter of this crazy and randomly made-up Fangface/Disney fan-fic!

Things to Remember:

1) I own nothing but my own OC and myself

2) Aliases include: Buckwheat= Timothy, Brelyn= Brielle, Crim= Kiff, and Ginger= Anna.

3) Alan and Astrid are no longer the author and co-author, just our Nobodies

4) This is Fanfiction, thereby everything in this story is 100% made-up. (any characters similar to any real persons, dead or alive, is purely by coincidence. Really.)

5) Some characters might become a bit ooc, depending on the situation. I deeply apologize for this.

Now, roll 'em!

**0o0o0o0o0**

"…And so, we decided to have everyone switch bodies, just to have them 'take a walk in each other's shoes'," WG was saying, telling Belle about the time she and FF2 first met the Fangface gang and OC.

Belle laughed. "How did that turn out?" she asked.

"Well, it was pretty fun, until-" The authoress was interrupted by a vibration in her pocket, and noticed she got a text from Alyx:

*_**Dad's n trouble! Kidnapped by Boogie Boys! Get the others and meet us n TNBC realm, FAST!* ~Alyx.**_

"Wuh oh…"

"What is it?" Astrid asked.

"We've got trouble. Edwin's been kidnapped by the Boogie Boys!"

"The BOOGIE BOYS?" Stalker sneered. "(snarl) What, they couldn't have sent Gantu, or Randal, or Ursula to kidnap him? (grr) Why did they pick THOSE bratty twerps?"

"Maybe they wanted to humiliate him." Astrid guessed, shrugging.

WG thought about it. "Or… maybe worse." Quickly, she grabbed her jacket and ran to the front door, then turned to Belle. "I'm sorry, Belle. We'll have to continue this visit another time. Right now, our friend is in danger!"

"Why? What's going on?" Belle asked, concerned.

"Ah, a bunch of Disney and Fangface villains teamed up to bump us off. It's a rare- yet somewhat typical- thing for us," Stalker replied, then followed her friends out the door. WG opened a portal and they left Belle's world.

Belle became thoughtful, and worried about her cousins' safety. Immediately, she ran to her horse, Phillippe, and ran down the road to gather help from a few friends…

**0o0o0o0o0**

Astrid, WG, and Stalker arrived in the town of Halloween, where they saw Alyx, Kaiser, and Buckwheat ducked behind a creepy willow tree, accompanied by a she-wolf with blonde fur and a orange, brown, and yellow mane, wearing a black tank-top, black jeans, and a black choker with a diamond in the middle. "That's the Boogie Boys' hideout right over there," the mysterious she-wolf was saying to the kids, then arched an eyebrow at them. "Boy, you guys must really have a bone to pick with them if you're stupid- I mean, _brave_ enough to infiltrate their lair."

"Thank you, Wolfsbane." Alyx said. "I hope there's some way to repay you,"

Wolfsbane grinned. "Give me a Fangface DVD with bonus features and set me up with a date with Silver, and we'll be even," With that, the she-wolf ran off.

"Creepy…" Kaiser said out the side of his mouth.

Stalker, WG, and Astrid ran up to their friends. "Who was THAT?" Stalker asked, watching Wolfsbane run off.

"Eh. Just your typical Fangface fan-wolf." Alyx replied, shrugging. "I met her at Summer Camp a few years back, and she lives with her parents here in this realm."

"She was the only one who was willing to give us directions to the Boogie Boys' HQ, without shrieking in fear." Buckwheat added, then clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Boy, the people in these parts sure must hate those kids,"

"Who doesn't?" Astrid scoffed.

"They said it's this way," Alyx said, and together the young group snuck toward the tree-housed lair of the Boogie Boys.

"How are we going to get in, by the way?" Buckwheat asked, whispering.

"The classic, all-American cartoon way: breaking and entering!" WG replied, holding up a pry-bar.

Alyx sneered, snatching away the pry-bar. "Don't be ridiculous!" she hissed. "If we're going to get in there, we're going to have to be quiet, discrete, and alert…"

Of course, before they were even 5 paces close to the hide-out, the most unexpected- yet cliché- thing happened: They fell through a trap door.

"AAAAUGH!" They all screamed, sliding downward and into the lair of Oogie Boogie, where they saw Edwin strapped to a torture-wheel-like-thing, with Oogie Boogie holding a deadly snake up to his face.

"Ah, more visitors, I see." Oogie Boogie said, turning and grinning his evil grin.

"Dad!" Alyx gasped, running toward her father.

"Alyx, no! It's a trap-" Edwin tried to warn.

*Twang!*

An arrow shot to the floor, nearly missing Alyx by a mere inch. She gasped and backed away. "(grr) Shoot an arrow at MY girl, will ya?" Kaiser snarled, approaching Oogie Boogie, rolling up his sleeves… though, he wasn't wearing a shirt, so… he wasn't actually rolling up anything. "(snarl) I'll show you!"

"Ha ha ha! You can't beat us, kid!" Oogie Boogie laughed.

"Us? Who's us?" Astrid asked, cautiously. The sound of a million cackles answered her question, and suddenly Oogie's entire lair lit up, showing that all the villains had gathered there… including Jennifer!

"So, you foolish OC thought you could come and rescue your friend, eh?" Jennifer scoffed, then swooped down, glaring right at WG. "Well, you thought WRONG… and don't think changing your hair-color will change the fact that you got your own double- MY SISTER- killed, Brielle!"

"Okay, ONE: I'm not Brielle. TWO: WE didn't get her killed, Jennifer… YOU shot the laser, so her death is YOUR fault!" WG snapped.

"You think I'm going to believe THAT? YOU guys dragged my little sister into this, so YOU'RE responsible for her DEATH!"

"Um, might I add that she's not really dead, but- being a super-cartoon- survived that blast?" Stalker said.

"You keep out of this, you freak!"

"You can't talk to my werewolf half that way!" WG snapped. "She's just as much as your sister as I am, Jennifer!"

"STOP CALLING ME YOUR SISTER! MY SISTER IS DEAD… AND YOU CAN'T TAKE HER PLACE!" With that, Jennifer smacked WG across the face, but she still stood, acting as if nothing happened.

"That the best you got… 'sis'?" With that remark, WG swung her fist and hit Jennifer square in the face!

Jennifer responded by kicking WG in the gut…

WG responded by tackling Jennifer…

In a matter of 7 ½ seconds, the two sisters got in a brawl, until Ironmask had his masculine henchman pull them apart… though they still clawed at each other. "Enough!" Ironmask shouted, making the two girls pause. "Jennifer, you said that we were going to get our revenge… Well, we're still waiting, and watching you try to kill an OC isn't making this mission- or story- go by any faster!"

"Yeah, when are we going to get our revenge?" Marcus demanded.

Jennifer calmed down, grinning. "Soon, my friends, soon… Hey, Bruno, wanna let me down?" she said, turning to the henchman, who obeyed her order. "You see, I've been watching my little late-sister a while before she died, and noticed that she not only grew an attachment for that stupid werewolf… but he also grew an attachment for her as well- in a non-romantic sort of way, otherwise that would be creepy and I would have killed him sooner."

"Wait, cartoons don't get attached to any of their fans!" Cruella scoffed.

"Apparently, no one told that to Fag-Face,"

"It's FANGface," WG corrected.

Jennifer smirked. "I know." WG thrashed at her, but couldn't reach, but the villainess ignored her. "I have a little plan on how to lure that werewolf into a trap…" She turned to Yzma. "Yzma, if you will…"

Yzma handed her a vial, which she poured onto WG, making her hair blonde once again. "The potion will only last up to 24-hours… I hope your plan will be pulled off, by then." The haggard-looking woman said, coldly.

"If that werewolf and his friends want to see their friend again, they'll come,"

Snake then snickered. "Especially Puggsy… He'll do anything to make sure his chick survives." he said, walking up to WG, grinning, then reached to touch her. "Ain't that right, sweetheart?"

"HANDS OFF, CREEP!" WG snapped, kicking Snake in the gut… making her leg extend 20 feet and slam him into the wall! "Whoa!" She looked at her leg, then felt power boiling inside of her, and she grinned. Flexing her arms, she broke out of the hench-man's grasped and punched him upside the jaw, making him crash into several villains. "Awesome! How did I DO that?"

"Your cartoonbrid abilities must be kicking in!" Edwin explained.

"Gah! Don't just stand there gawking! ATTACK!" Jennifer yelled. On her command, all the villains leaped into action.

"Back off!" Stalker snarled, holding up her hands… and suddenly, lightening bolts shot out of her palms. "WHOA! …Suh-WEET!" Throwing her hands through the air, she shot lightening bolts at most of the villains, striking some while others leaped out of her range.

Alyx and Kaiser leaped into action as well. Alyx used a few martial-arts moves on a few villains, while Kaiser tackled many, extending his claws and swiping at them… then paused, noticing his claws extended 5 inches! "Sweet! (grr) I'm like Wolverine!" he exclaimed, then swiped at Captain Hook's sword, cutting it in half. The pirate gasped and ran off.

Astrid and Buckwheat ran over to Edwin, freeing him from the torture-wheel-thingy. "Hey, Eddy, what's going on with Stalker, Kaiser, and WG?" Buckwheat asked him. "How come they have all those powers?"

Edwin rubbed his chin. "Each cartoonbrid has the ability to stretch long distances, along with have super-strength and agility…" he explained, then threw a backwards-punch over his shoulder, hitting Count Drako upside the jaw. "…yet each one has a special unique power."

Astrid nodded. "Cool." she said. …then pulled out a sledge-hammer and struck another villain in the knee, knocking their legs right out from underneath them, then she and Edwin both joined in on the fights.

But, sadly, even with their super-cartoon abilities, the small group couldn't hold the villains off forever, for they were outnumbered. Alameta Slim lassoed Buckwheat and tied him to a pole; Count Draco used some of his magic on Edwin, bounding him in chains; Zoloft drank his werewolf formula and changed into a werewolf, and he tackled Astrid; The Shadow Man used his shadows to capture WG; and Jafar used his sorcery and changed Stalker into a small black cat.

"That's IT! NOW I'm MAD!" Stalker yelled… in a high-pitched voice. "Wait, is that my voice? …Is that MY voice? …Oh, that is the LAST INDIGNITY!" she ran up and began clawing at Jafar, who just kicked her away.

Kaiser continued to fight, but was shot with a tranquilizer dart by… Marlow. "I guess, while I'm waiting to kill Kitefang, I'll kill his offspring in the meantime," the werewolf hunter said, darkly.

Gaston then stepped up, holding up a hunting knife. "You wouldn't mind if I mount his head on my wall, would you?" he asked.

Marlow shrugged. "Go ahead… No one can be-head a werewolf like Gaston (except me)."

Gaston raised the knife to slice Kaiser's throat…

*BAM!*

A huge hole appeared in the wall, making all the villains pause and look up, seeing Hunter, hands on hips. "Did I miss the butt-whooping?" she asked.

"Um… no?" Chuckles the Evil Piggy replied, awkwardly.

"Okay. Good." Hunter then snapped her fingers, and a larger section of the wall fell down…

…Revealing the rest of the gang- accompanied by thousands of Disney heroes!

"Guys? But.. How?" WG gasped with relief.

"Your cousin gave us a call and told us Edwin got caught… so we decided it was a good time to put our training on hold…" Biff said, grinning.

"…And into ACTION!" Fangpuss exclaimed, raising a sword into the air.

All the heroes dived in, thrashing the villains. I'd give out details on which heroes did what to which villains, but if I did this chapter would never end, so lets just say everyone got into a pretty epic fight. "Huh, boy… Time to split!" Jennifer gasped, trying to sneak away…

…but bumped into a certain dark-haired, masculine teenager, wearing a black outfit and armor, wielding a key-blade, and looking more outraged than he could ever be. "Where are YOU going, little Miss 'I murdified someone's wife'?" Puggsy snarled, then swung his key-blade and sent Jennifer flying backwards, making a ruby necklace around her neck fall to the ground.

Desperate, Jennifer let out a whistle and called upon a dozen Heartless to assist with the battle, but Puggsy was ready for them- having mastered the game AND perfected his skills- and he wasn't alone, for FF2, Sora, Mickey, and Kite joined him as well. Jennifer crawled away, escaping… or, should I say, chickening out? Before he could continue, though, Puggsy was yanked backwards by that arachnid-scorpion alien, Scroop. "Sssso we meet again," Scroop said, raising his claw to Puggsy's throat. "Oh, I can't WAIT to ssslit YOUR throat…"

"HEY! BACK OFF, BUG-FACE!" Brelyn yelled, swinging her fist and sending Scroop slamming into the wall, making him release Puggsy.

"Thanks, kid, I owe ya one," Puggsy said, tussling her hair, then gripped his key-blade. "Now to find the woman who shot my wife," With that, he ran off, pulling a few street-rat moves to get through the crowd of fighting heroes and villains.

_Oh, if only I could tell him… _Brelyn thought, looking down sadly… noticing the necklace that fell off Jennifer's neck. "Hey, what's this?"

Meanwhile, Kite ran through the crowd, thrashing villains here and there… only to be caught by Marlow, who raised a gun to his head. "I may have missed killing your mother… but at least I can finally kill you!" he snarled.

"I don't t'ink so," A voice said behind him.

*ZAP!*

Before Marlow knew it, he was shot in the back of his shoulder with a laser-pistol… which was attached to Long John Silver's cyborg arm. "Thanks, Dad," Kite said, and Silver tipped his hat in response to him.

"Hey, Silver! Aren't you supposed to be fighting with US?" Dark Crow snapped. "You're a Disney pirate VILLAIN, aren't you?"

"Um… not that I remember," Silver (the werewolf, Silver) replied, confused.

"I meant the cyborg!"

"When it comes to taking care of your son or daughter, you tend to switch sides," A voice said beside Dark Crow, and he turned to see his daughter, Gin… holding a sword up to his throat. "Hello, 'Dad'."

Dark Crow only chuckled. "Don't fool yourself, Gin… We ALL know you can't swing a sword to save your own life!"

Gin swung her sword, knocking her father's sword out of his hand. "I've improved." She then kicked him in the chest, making him fly back and crash into a few other villains.

Speaking of pirates… Biff was sent flying backwards into the wall, and Davy Jones aimed a sword at his heart. "Tell me, Mr. Southerland… Do ya feel dead?" The Dutchman Captain asked.

"Do you?" A voice asked, and Davy Jones turned around, seeing that Fangs had gotten ahold of his heart, and was holding a knife above it.

"Ha! Don't kid me, lad! Ya don't have deh guts to kill someone!"

Fangs gave him a dark glare, giving Davy the hunch that he wasn't kidding, then raised the knife. "Oh, I DO have the guts…" He quickly brought the knife down-

"WAIT!" Davy Jones cried, making Fangs stop the knife, just a meter above his heart. "Don't do it! It was bad enough the first time when Sparrow did it…" he dropped his sword, raising his claws into the air.

Fangs smirked. "That's what I thought."

While his back was turned, Biff struck Davy Jones in the head, knocking him out. "Nice work distracting him, Fangs," Biff said.

"Yeah… Good thing he stopped me, too! I don't think I'd be able to live with stabbing a guy's heart!" he then noticed he was still holding Davy's heart, and gagged, handing it to Biff. "Um… here. You hang on to it." he then covered his mouth and ran to the nearest corner to throw up.

Brelyn ran through the crowd of villains, carrying the necklace, noticing it was glowing… and that every villain was wearing one! "I wonder…" she thought, pausing, then threw the necklace down on the floor, shattering into millions of pieces.

Suddenly, all the villains stopped, and the heroes paused their attacks, noticing their foes were standing their, dazed and confused. "What the heck's going on?" One villain piped up.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Later that evening…_

"…So, as it turns out, the Disney and Fangface villains were tricked into wearing these necklaces, which enabled Jennifer to control them and give into her bidding," Kim explained to Iger, along with Joe Ruby and Ken Spears.

"Well, glad that issue is resolved, but… what happened to Jennifer?" Joe asked.

"She got away, sir," Biff said, sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll be keeping an eye out for her," Tracker said, assuringly.

"Yeah, my big sis won't get away THAT easily!" WG scoffed, itching her head… which was covered by a ski-cap.

"Say, WG… how come you're wearing a ski-cap?" Edwin asked.

WG sighed, bitterly. "Yzma's potion had a side-affect, and… well…" she pulled off the cap, showing that she was bald.

Everyone stifled a laugh and WG pulled the cap back on, blushing. "You gotta admit, it's an improvement," Kiff joked.

"Shut up… 'half-son'!"

THAT shut Kiff up, and his eye twitched a little. "Ah, and I just got over my shock!" he then became thoughtful, and turned to Edwin. "Say, Edwin, if both of my mothers are cartoonbrids, am I one, too?"

Edwin rubbed his chin. "Why, yes… and if I'm correct, since you inherit the DNA from more than one parent, you're twice as powerful!" he replied.

"Would that also explain the wolf-ears?" Puggsy asked, and WG nudged him in the ribs. "Ow! What?"

"Possibly… Being half-wolf could be his prime power,"

"COOL! I'm twice as powerful!" Kiff exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air… shooting lasers out of them! Everyone gasped, and Kiff noticed his fists were glowing bright blue. Rather than being shocked, he grinned mischievously at his father. "You know, this could work as a benefit in case you think about grounding me, Dad…"

"Did you just threaten your father?" Brelyn snapped.

"He BETTER not have!" WG sneered. "Because, as his half-mom AND creator… I brought him into this fic, and I can TAKE him OUT."

Kiff's eyes widened. "You'd honestly kill me?" he gasped.

"No… but I could take away your power!"

Kiff scoffed at this. "Ha! I doubt it."

WG then cracked her fingers, then walked over to the computer, editing the fic…

Suddenly, Kiff's wolf-ears and tail disappeared, and his fists stopped glowing, making him just a regular cartoon now. "Hey! What the…? What did you do?"

"I wrote it to where me and Brielle's cartoonbrid DNA canceled each other out when you inherited them, so rather than having super-toon powers, you're gonna take after your dad and be a regular cartoon."

Kiff gulped, then noticed Puggsy was giving him a stern look. "Ah… heh heh… I hope you didn't take the whole 'threat'-joke seriously, Dad…"

In response, Puggsy grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out of the room. "If you need me, I'll be teaching my son a little 'discipline'," he said, exiting the room.

Brelyn began to follow him, but then remembered… she was a little kid now. Until the spell was broken, she didn't have any parental authority over her son. Sighing, she walked out of the room and outside, where she saw Lamone standing on the sidewalk, looking up at the clear night. "Going somewhere?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Eh. Just going to talk a walk through the woods," he replied, 'slinking' off. He heard footsteps, and noticed Brelyn was following him.

"Mind if I join you?"

He sighed. "I guess."

**0o0o0o0o0**

That night, Edwin, FF2, and Allen walked down the hallway of the apartment building, exhausted from a long day. "Well, I'm turning in early," Edwin said.

"Alright, 'night," FF2 said, and he and Allen walked into their room.

Edwin opened the door to his room…

"HI, EDDY!"

…Then bolted down the hall, screaming at the top of his lungs, obviously not expecting a giant muffin to be in his room.

Baby Fangs and Hardy peeked around the corner, then burst out laughing. "Best. Prank. EVER!" Baby Fangs exclaimed.

"I'll say! (grr)" Hardy said, then looked down the hallway, concerned. "But… you think we went a bit far? He looked a little freaked out…"

Baby Fangs looked down the hallway. "Yeah… we did…"

They looked at each other… then burst out laughing again.

**0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: Sorry if I didn't include enough ACTION in this chapter… but don't worry. There's MORE to come! …Later.

Please review. Don't flame, otherwise it would be proof that you're a critical moron who can't appreciate another person's creativity… that, and I'll shove a wild boar up your nose.


	19. Chapter 19: Dreams, Lament, and OOCness

Once again, taking a little break from the action-plot, so now lets see how everyone is doing after their epic battle.

Things To Remember

1) I only own my OC and myself, no one or anything else.

2) Aliases include: Timothy= Buckwheat, Brielle= Brelyn, Kiff= Crim, Anna= Ginger, just so you guys don't get _too_ confused.

3) Astrid and Allen are now OC and not the author and co-author

4) This is Fanfiction: anything written is completely made up, and any real persons (dead or alive) relating to the characters in this story is purely coincidental… and cool.

5) Some characters may be OOC in some chapters. For this, I apologize.

**0o0o0o0o0**

It had been a week since the epic fight, and so far there hadn't been a trace of Jennifer or the OC villains. "We'll keep a lookout for them. Don't worry," Richard, Puggsy's father and Chief of Police, promised when his son gave him the report. Martin, Kasandra's brother, teamed up with Tracker and began scouting around the area, all the while calling their living relatives to keep an eye out for Vincent and Marlow, hoping that the two werewolf hunters wouldn't go near them.

While everyone was on their searches, everyone else continued their lives. FF2 claimed he wanted to finish school before deciding to run the Disney company, which everyone thought was a wise decision. Edwin and Alyx took William back to England with them to continue his training, all the while deciding to help him practice his super-cartoon powers as well. Allan and Astrid remained with their friends- being just Nobodies of WG and FF2, they didn't have any cartoonbrid abilities and decided to perfect their natural skills before setting back out into the world. Kasandra and Anna decided to hang around with Timothy, showing him around their home and his old bedroom, in hopes of refreshing his memory.

The original Fangface characters continued working at the studios making new episodes… which had become difficult since Puggsy accidentally kept changing into Hardy, so Joe Rudy and Ken Spears decided to put everything on hold until they figured out how to handle the situation…

"I've got an idea," Stalker said, referring to the problem above. "Why don't the two of them defuse like what WG and I did?"

"But, aren't those just temporary?" Kite asked. "I mean, you guys have to fuse back _sometime_…"

WG sighed heavily. "Not exactly." she said, sadly. "When Stalker bit me before she 'died', she split herself from me permanently."

"Um… How would her biting you do that, exactly?" Biff asked, confused.

"Well… (how to I explain it?) You know how when a person gets bitten by a werewolf, they turn into one, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, if the bitten person were to be bit again by another werewolf, it would cancel out the last bite and turn them human… Stalker bit me so that I would remain human and live, while she passed away."

"But… if the two of you aren't the same person anymore, how is Stalker still alive?" Kim asked.

"In order for me to fade from existence, WG would have had to be bitten by another werewolf while we were together," Stalker explained. "BUT, since we were apart and I was the one who bit her, I actually just 'split' myself from her, becoming my own werewolf. …I'd explain it in better terms, but it involves a lot of science, and I already have a head-ache." She rubbed her head, which ached.

"So, if Fangface bit me, I would be a regular human, but he would still be around?" Fangs asked, a sparkle in his eye.

"_(grr) Don't get any ideas!" _Fangface snarled in Fangs' mind.

"So, what do you think, Pugs?" WG asked. "Care to give it a shot?"

_Hmm, it's risky, but worth a shot… what do you think, Hardy? _Puggsy thought.

"_Ah, go ahead, (grr) I can take a hint," _Hardy scoffed mentally, pouting as he did.

"Okay. I'll do it," Puggsy said. Astrid took out her wand and-

*ZAP!*

-Soon, Puggsy and Hardy were two separate beings. "Whoa… does this mean Kiff has TWO dads, now?" Anna asked.

"Um… lets not get into that right now, okay Ginger?" Kiff muttered.

"Alright, now all Hardy has to do is bite Puggsy and-" Biff began to say.

"MOM!" A loud scream came out of nowhere. Deciding to put everything on hold, everyone ran down the hall to see what was going on. The scream sounded like it came from Allen's room, and they burst inside and saw the co-author's Nobody sitting up in bed, in a cold sweat.

"What's the matter, Allen?" Kim asked. "We heard you scream!"

"Sorry… I just had this weird dream…" Allen said, then told them about his dream…

**~The Co-Author's Nobody's Dream~**

_Allen opened his eyes, widening them when he noticed he was no longer in bed, but in a room with a large, stainless glass window that showed a picture of FF2, Goofy, and Max… only, for some strange reason, Max was wearing the same outfit HE was! "What's going on? Where am I?" he asked aloud, shaking nervously._

"_Do not be afraid, Allen," A gentle, angelic voice said, and Allen spun around to see…_

_A cloaked figure, holding two key-blades (one white and one black, both with elegant designs on them) and facing him. "Wh-Who are y-you? What am I doing here?"_

"_It's time to put your training to the test," The figure then darted toward him, but Allen acted quickly and pulled out his key-blade, blocking the figure's strikes. But, the figure was more skilled and- while swing one key-blade toward his face- swung its other key blade and struck Allen's knees, causing them to buck and making him fall. "You're holding back, weakling,"_

_Allen glared, clutching his key-blade. "Don't. Call. Me. WEAK!" he swung his legs and kicked the figure's legs out from beneath it, making it fall back and its hood fell back too…_

…_Revealing the face of Joanne, who sat up and grinned. "Well, I guess your skills ARE improving," she chuckled._

_Allen stared at her, wide-eyed. "M-Mom?"_

"_Hello, sweetheart,"_

_Allen couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears, running up and hugging his mother… Okay, so she was actually FF2's mother and he was just a Nobody (no pun intended), but they were still part of each other, therefore shared the same mother. "Why? Why did you make me attack you?"_

"_To prove you were ready to face great challenges," Joanne explained with a sigh. "Listen, Allen, there's going to be a great threat coming in your life, and I only attacked you to see if you would be strong enough to face it."_

"_What threat?"_

"_I cannot say… I just want to tell you this- and tell the others as well: do NOT be deceived by your foes, remember who your friends REALLY are, and love can work as a strength AND a weakness." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring. "Here, I want you to have this. It's a powerful ring, and when it feels you're ready for it's power, you'll be ready to face your challenge." She slipped the ring onto his pinky, then gave him a peck on the forehead. "Train well, son."_

_Allen stared at the ring- it was a class ring he had lost long ago! 'But… how did she get it?' he wondered. Suddenly, everything started to fade, and the stained-glass window disappeared, frame by frame… and Joanne had disappeared._

"_Mom?" Allen gasped, looking around frantically. "Mom, where are you? MOM!:_

**~End Of Dream~**

Allen couldn't stop shaking. "It was so real…" he whispered, and Kim wrapped her arms around him to keep him from shaking.

"Don't worry… It was just a dream," Kim said, soothingly.

"Yeah… But what does it mean?" Astrid asked. "I mean, what if it was a warning about Jennifer or something?"

"I have no idea… But something tells me we'd better help with the searches," Biff said, and everyone agreed.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Later that night, Hardy walked around the block, trying to think of anything but the fact that his human half didn't want to turn into him. _Jerk, _he thought with a scowl. _Who needs that ignorpotomas for a human-half, anyway? He'd probably just slow me down… Ah, who am I kidding? We've only been apart for an hour and I miss him already… and we still share a room!_

He then heard whispering, and turned around, seeing Kiff, Anna, and Brelyn ducking behind two trashcans, then sneaking across the road toward the woods. Hardy curiously followed them, wondering what the three of them were up to. He got close enough when they ducked behind a bush, then knelt down next to them and said, just above a whisper, "Whatcha doing?"

"Gah-!" Anna began to cry out, until Kiff and Brelyn both clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle her scream.

"Shush!" Kiff and Brelyn both hissed, then turned to Hardy. "Shush!"

"We're following Lamone," Brelyn whispered.

"You're STILL following him around?" Hardy scoffed quietly. "(grr) Bre, don't ya think you should find a new hobby?" he then turned to Kiff and Anna. "And what are you two kids doing with her? (grr)"

"We couldn't help it," Kiff whispered. "Lamone's been staying with us for a while, and during the whole time he hasn't said a word to any of us, and keeps going out at night."

"He might be up to something," Brelyn whispered.

"Or… maybe he has a secret girlfriend!" Anna whispered, hearts appearing in her eyes. "(sigh) That would be SO romantic…"

"Oh, stop it already with the romance-talk, Ginger. You're gonna make me sick,"

"Shh! He's on the move!" Kiff whispered.

Ever so quietly, the foursome followed Lamone through the forest. "(grr) Kids, I hate to breakify it to you, but Bre and I followed Lamone around before, and he hasn't done nothing but-" Hardy began to say, until Brelyn clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shush! He stopped…" she whispered.

The foursome watched the vampire, who just stood there for what seemed like hours, looking around to make sure he was alone, and they held their breaths and kept themselves from making a sound. When he was convinced he was alone, Lamone took a deep breath and…

Started to sing. …_Sing?_

Lamone: _**There are few who stand by, as I come into their lives,**_

_**As I travel near, far, and wide…**_

_**When it comes to appearances, at an unexpecting time,**_

_**I surprise without even trying.**_

_**With the lack of even words, and my frightful gaze**_

_**I have made burly men give high-pitched shrieks**_

_**And with the slink of my feet, and stunning stare,**_

_**I make any beauty faint off her feet!**_

"When did this story turn into a musical?" Kiff whispered, and the others shushed him, watching as Lamone continued… with a saddened expression this time, and they continued to follow him as he continued to walk.

_**Yet, day after day, it's the same old thing,**_

_**And I grow annoyed at the sound of screams…**_

_**And I, Lamone, the **__**Vampire King**__**….**_

_**Have grown so tired, of being this being…**_

_Wait… HE'S the vampire king? _Kiff thought, dumbfounded. _But… I thought I was supposed to be… Well, until I turned human. _He snapped out of his thoughts as Lamone continued…

_**Oh, somewhere deep, inside of my heart,**_

_**Something began to tear me a-part,**_

_**Growing up inside a human home**_

_**Has caused me to feel completely alone…**_

Anna wiped a tear. "This song is so sad…" she whispered. Lamone began to move again, and they followed him, this time his tone wasn't saddened anymore.

_**I'm a creature of night, and made up of fright,**_

_**And I can scare you right out of your pants!**_

_**To a man in Bavaria, I'm the king of hysteria,**_

_**And I'm feared in Germany, India, and France!**_

"(grr) No doubt," Hardy whispered.

_**And since I'm undead, a whole village had fled**_

_**In quiet a helter-skelter**_

They followed Lamone, as he came across a small cave, and his next verse caused a flock of bats to fly out! (they had to cover Anna's mouth to muffle her scream)

_**No beast or man, can SCREECH like I can**_

_**And cause any predator to seek shelter.**_

Once again, his face saddened as he caught a bat in his hand, cupping it in his hand and stroking its head with his finger, as he walked toward a moon-lit pond, followed by the others.

_**But who, here, would ever give a care,**_

_**That the Vampire King, with a frightful glare**_

_**Would pass down his crown… if his family understood,**_

_**He'd give it to an heir, if he only could…**_

_What is he TALKING about? _Kiff thought, arching an eyebrow. _Why doesn't he want to be a Vampire King? …Wait, is that why he learned about me? So I could take his place? But I was already chosen! …wasn't I? _Kiff rubbed his head, he was so confused, and decided to listen to the last ballad to break out of his thoughts.

_**Oh there's a wish, that could make me whole,**_

_**A little prayer, for a kindred soul,**_

_**One vampire, every one-hundred years…**_

_**Is no solution for my emo-tion-less tears**_

Lamone released the bat, letting it fly into the night, and stared out across the pond. "Are you kids going to keep gaping, or go home already?" he said, addressing his 'stalkers'.

Their eyes widened. "How long did you know we were following you?" Brelyn asked.

"How long ago was your bedtime?" He then began to slink away, back towards the studio apartments, followed by the others. Kiff walked right up next to him and opened his mouth to say something, but Lamone interrupted him. "I will explain everything to you later. Right now, it is best that you continue your life, and be thankful you are human." With that, the vampire continued his way, paying no attention to them.

_Wow… this whole time, I thought he just came out to be alone, but as it turns out… he actually IS alone, _Brelyn thought, looking at Lamone with sympathy as they followed him back to the apartments and finally left him be.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Puggsy walked down the hallway, looking out the window. It had been a long month for him, and wasn't over yet. He remembered how, back before they met the authors or the OC, things were a lot simpler, and they were able to catch the bad guys before the sun even came up. Now, everything changed- they had to use new skills, weapons, and the plot just kept getting more challenging, and the villains' schemes were a lot more… graphic. _That's the last time I let us get pulled into a fan fiction website, _Puggsy thought.

"What's up?" A voice said, and he turned to see WG standing next to him. Her blonde hair had grown back (thanks to her cartoonbrid-ness) but she had it cut short, and was wearing a light-blue T-shirt with a green flannel jacket, red jean-shorts, black sandals, and her black cap with a cross on it, wearing it backwards. Her appearance made her look more like a boy (than usual) and Puggsy almost didn't recognize her.

"Eh. Just enjoying the solitude," he replied with a shrug.

*CRASH!*

"Hi Pugs!" Baby Fangs and Fangpuss said in unison, running past them. "Bye Pugs!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU TWERPS!" Astrid yelled, hot in pursuit… dripping wet with a crab in her hair.

"I don't even want to know," WG sighed, shaking her head.

"So much for solitude," Puggsy muttered.

WG looked at him, cocking her head to the side, then grabbed him by the wrist. "C'mon," she began pulling him down the hallway.

"Hey! Whoa! Where are we going?"

"I'll show you in a sec," They ran out the doors, and she dragged him across the street and into the woods, going deeper and deeper through the trees, turning this way and that, going around bushes and boulders, and through a thick brush, and into a tall patch of weeds.

"Where are you taking me, exactly?"

"Just a minute," Once they stepped through the weeds, she stuck out her hand, motioning his gaze toward the scenery…

It was a small, sparkling pond with a couple cat-tail weeds growing here and there, a few fireflies blinking as they hovered above the water, lily pads floated in the water and were occupied by a frog or two, and the water was so clear they could see not only the moon's reflection, but the reflection of the entire sky. "Jumping ignorpotomases… what IS this place?"

WG sat down on a large rock near the edge of the water, taking in the beautiful nighttime scene. "It's my thinking place. I come here every time I need to clear my head and get away from the hussle of the rest of the world. I like to come here on my own, just to get some peace and quiet, and ease down a little. No one else knows about this quaint little spot except me," _And the reader, _she thought in her mind, once again breaking the forth wall. "That's why I take such a long route to get here- just so no one tries to follow me."

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "So… why did you bring ME here?"

She shrugged. "I've known you for a while, and figured you'd need a solitary place to help you cool down, too- especially when you have to deal with Fangface, countless bad guys, and every whacky OC me and FF2 like to throw at ya. I figured a spot like this would be quiet enough for you to relax."

Puggsy looked around at the scenery once again. It WAS peaceful- the only sounds were a few frogs and a couple crickets- and the spot WAS quite a sight. "Meh. It'll do," he shrugged and sat down next to the authoress on the boulder, looking around at the scenery some more.

WG spaced off, deep in her own thoughts… namely thinking about Jennifer. It had been a week, yet her sister's actions still bothered her… but not as bad as some of the things she had said. Thinking about those things reminded her of their life in the real-world, where she would insult and ridicule her almost every day, and they would end up screaming at each other- even hitting and kicking (sometimes biting) each other!- until their mother broke up the fight or WG locked herself in her room, bawling. Though, it didn't do any good because Jennifer knew how to pick her bedroom lock, and the fight would often continue… unless she decided to apologize instead, which happened on many occasions. But their attitudes toward each other never changed the next day, and it was times like this that the young authoress had discovered she had cartoon-powers sooner… or at least could turn into a werewolf… or even had a werewolf companion to take her side… (a/n: please, no one laugh)

"You're pretty lucky," WG said to Puggsy without looking at him, breaking the silence. "You have a good group of friends, a couple of them being werewolves, who stick up for you and take you on trips and give you an exciting life."

Puggsy shrugged. "It's not as fun as it sounds," he replied.

"Yeah, I can tell after watching so many episodes. …But, it beats life in the real world. In reality, not many people have close friends, and there's always danger around every corner but not many heroes to stop it, and you can never really trust anyone anymore, especially when corruption takes a new victim by the end of each day, and sometimes… sometimes you feel insecure everywhere you go… even in your home," she sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, staring down into the water at her reflection. "She hates me,"

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "Who does?"

"My sister! She's always poking fun at me, and pointing out any flaw she finds on me, and I can hardly talk to her without having to be criticized for my own opinions, and… she's just ashamed of having me for a sister," She looked down sadly, a couple tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. She took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "You're lucky you never had to go through any of that, Pugs… okay, so Fangface antagonizes you every once in a while, but at least he likes you for who you are. …I wish I could switch places with you,"

In his entire life, Puggsy had never heard someone say they would take his place. He was more used to the "I'm glad I'm not you" comments, and often wished he could be someone else… But, after listening to WG, he began to think otherwise… and couldn't help but relate to her. "I know how you feel," he let out a heavy sigh, and WG turned toward him. "I once had the same problem… only it was with a next-door neighbor I had when I was ten. Every day, whenever I went somewhere, I would take a short-cut through an alley just to kill time… but every day, he would be there, waiting for me."

"And, let me guess, he'd beat you up for your allowance,"

Puggsy scoffed. "I wish. No, he only picked on me for fun, and would ranshacktify my face if I tried to fight back."

"Did you tell your parents?"

"Nah… back in my day, if you squealed, you committed suicide. We didn't have any of those 'zero-tolerancy' laws kids in your world have today,"

"Ah. …So, why didn't you just take a different route?"

"I started to, then realized that I was just running away from my fears. Finally, I built up the nerve to stand up to that jerk. …I got the crap beatified out of me, but I didn't stop. Each day, I stood up to him more and more, until he finally realized I wasn't going to stop until he did. After about two weeks, he saw me coming down the alley and scammified."

WG nodded. "You were a pretty tough kid,"

"I was just tired of being pushified around and stopped letting bullies walk all over me. That's what they do- once they get the sense that you're soft, they walk all over you… But, show them that you don't take crap from just anybody and lay down the law, and they start backing off."

She sighed. "People laugh when I try to stand up to them… I don't even see why I bother,"

"See? THAT'S the kind of attitude that gets you bullified in the first place. If you give them even the slightest hint that you can't take them on, they'll just keep at it, but show them what you're made of and prove how strong you can be, and they'll scrammify before you can say, 'Hasta luego',"

WG looked down at the water once again. "What if… what if you can't fight back? What if they said something so mean, so _heart-breaking_, that you feel as if you want to… um, take the 'cowards way out' of life?"

"That's when you do the most simplest thing: ignore them,"

"What if… you can't? What if it hurts so much that you can't take it anymore?" tears began to fall from her eyes once more, and she quickly buried her face in her arms before her friend could see… then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked to see Puggsy looking at her, sternly yet sympathetically.

"That's when you call on someone you can trustify." he stared into her eyes. "What did she say to you, WG?" But she just bit her bottom lip and turned away, and he shook her shoulder once and tightened her grip. "What did Jennifer say to-"

"It's not just Jennifer! It was several people! They… they said things that… that I can't repeat without wanting to…" she then burst into tears. "(sniffle) do this…" (a/n: once again, no one laugh)

"Who were they?"

"Guys at school, some of my cousins, my sisters- I have at least six, me being the youngest… They like making fun of the way I dress, the things I say… almost anything they find amusing." She wiped away her tears, clearing her throat. "But, who cares about how suckish my reality life was? We got a bunch of villains to get after…"

"WG?"

"What?"

He put his arm around her. "Next time, tell them to shut up, and don't even listen. If they think you're just some kid to poke fun at, then they don't know about the creative, loving, imaginatory, funny girl you truly are… and will probably end up regrettifying the things they've said and done to you when you're on top of the world, and they're having to watch you from below with telescopes." He then wiped a tear forming in her eye. "And stop crying! Being a tough girl… it's just not you."

WG just stared at him, her eyes still watery… then unexpectingly leaned over and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder and unleashing a few more tears. (a/n: seriously, no one laugh, or you're dead)

Puggsy was now totally taken off guard. After knowing WG for some time, he was used to her insulting, pulverizing, criticizing, arguing, pranking, or pulverizing him (yes, I said pulverizing twice, that's just their relationship- violent) but… pouring out her soul to him then hugging and crying on his shoulder? That was a side of the author he AND the readers weren't expecting to see in their lifetime.

Yet, looking at her, he couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for her, feeling her pain… then did the most OOC thing he could ever do and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "It's alright, WG… it's alright." he whispered. Clearing his throat, he pulled out of the hug and she did the same. "Now, uh… why don't you head back now and get some sleep? We're gonna start searchifying for that crazified sister of yours."

WG nodded and stood up, beginning to walk away… but paused, looking back at Puggsy and giving a small smile, then continued her way. _I would use this moment as blackmail… if anyone would believe it, _she thought. _Heck, I hardly believe it… and I'm practically writing this story! …Oh, crap, I think I just blackmailed myself…_

Puggsy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and standing up, deciding to head back as well. "Have a nice fluff-moment, punk?" A sinister voice said above him, and he looked up-

*WHAM!*

**0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: I have only 3 things to say about this chapter.

1) Thank you, FF2, for the idea for Allen's dream

2) Lamone's song is a parody of "Jack's Lament" from _The Nightmare Before Christmas, _in case you haven't notice… it was the only catchy song with a dark tune that would fit him.

3) If any of you so much as snickered at the fluff moment in that last part, I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish. (holds up tool box) I'm not kidding!

Anyway, please review! Don't flame, it's a well-known hazard that causes certain people to get the butt-kicking of a lifetime.


	20. Chapter 20: Authors' POV of this Chapter

Now for a new chapter… where things get pretty intense.

Things To Remember:

1) I only own my OC and myself, nothing else, blah blah blah…

2) Aliases include: Timothy= Buckwheat, Brielle= Brelyn, Kiff= Crim, Anna= Ginger… nothing has changed yet…

3) Astrid and Allan are no longer the authors, just OC… poor souls.

4) This is Fanfiction, so everything in this story is completely made-up and is only for entertainment purposes… if you haven't gotten THAT through your head, then you need professional help.

5) Characters may be OC, which you've probably noticed already. For this, I apologize.

Now, lets get on with it!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**FF2's POV**

I knew something was wrong the moment things slowed down.

I was still up, looking through my collection of Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards, sorting them out, thinking of possible combinations I could give to Allen in my future stories. As I did, I had a lot on my mind, more than the fact that Jennifer was still on the loose and wanted to destroy us all: being next in line to run the Disney company (this, I found cool), what kind of 'unique' cartoonbrid powers I possessed (along with Silver… or did we share the same power?), starting school at the end of summer (Senior year, finally), and- something that was more on Silver's mind than mine- if Stalker really did like him…

Okay, so it seems weird that in the middle of a mission to capture a group of villains, one of the things that my werewolf-half thinks about most is how a she-wolf feels about him. I guess that's one thing that makes Silver different from Fangface: he thinks more about his 'social status'… and has a darker attitude during a fight. _At least he's not like Skeith, _I thought, lying out my cards as if I were playing solitaire. I came to realize that I had neglected using Skeith when I possessed the bracelet, before passing it down to Allan, but I had a good reason- that avatar of mine creeped me out, and was often hard to control. Secretly, I wished I had turned into him during my battle with Dark-Al, so he could have used his 'shadow-drain' skill and erased him.

But, sadly, the thought didn't cross my mind, as I was more focused on trying to defeat my dark-ego rather than thinking on how I'd do it. I wish I could find that spell he used, maybe use it for my own purpose- a _good_ purpose.

"Whatcha doing?" A voice asked, and I turned to see Astrid standing beside me, wearing a red hoodie, brown pants with holes at the knees, and gray hiking boots. _Throw in a gray, black-rimmed hat on top of her black hair, and you've got a Puggsy cameo. _I thought… but I wouldn't dare say that aloud to her. She may be just WG's Nobody… problem was, she was _WG's _Nobody, and Lord only knew what kind of internal damage she could do to my vital organs if I got on her bad side.

"Eh. Messing with my Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards." I replied.

She sat down in a chair next to me, looking at all the cards. "You know, I was never interested in Yu-Gi-Oh!, but Allan sure seems into it."

"I don't blame him… especially since we're the same person! They're pretty powerful cards, too…"

She nodded. "I could tell from the episode-previews on TV." she then rubbed her chin. "You know… I don't know whether WG would think it was OOC of me or not, but… I think I'd like to learn a few things. Think you can show me?"

I grinned, folding up the deck of cards. "Sure! The first thing you need to know is-"

"We've got trouble!" Stalker cried, bursting into the room.

"What?"

"Outside! C'mon!"

We followed her outside…

**WG's POV**

As I walked through the forest back to the apartments, I couldn't help smiling at what Puggsy had said to me. The most critical, agitated, unfortunate (and somewhat funny) cartoon character I had grown fond of, who I even harassed on many occasions, had actually given me some useful advice, rather than telling me to 'suck it up and move on', like I figured he would. Was it because he had actually knew how I felt, or was it because I was… _nice_ to him? 'Give kindness, and you receive kindness', as they would say…

Except, in reality, kindness didn't come without a price. I've been nice to others who still tormented me… Mostly guys at school, sometimes members of my own family. Jennifer was pretty much the first one who tormented me- which I'm pretty thankful for, otherwise I wouldn't have any experience on dealing with the bigger jerks in life. I wasn't lying when I said we made up many times after getting into a quarrel- I mean, we're sisters. We're _supposed _to quarrel! Don't ask me why… it's the natural order of the universe for siblings to bicker.

Of course, I highly doubt everyone else's sister would go so far as to annihilate her little sibling's favorite cartoon character, just so she'd 'grow up' and 'act like a real girl' and all the other crap she's been telling me to do since the day I hit teenage-hood. And my other five sisters were no help either… It's as if I'm the only tomboy in the family! I shook my head, deciding not to focus on my 'feminine-sisters' issues and enjoy the evening. The sky was decorated with stars, the wind blew softly, and the forest was absolutely still…

TOO still.

I couldn't help but paused once I reached the sidewalk. Wasn't Puggsy coming back too? It wouldn't be like him to remain out in the forest alone, especially at night. _Maybe he's just going to hang around that pond a while longer, get some complete solitude… _A positive voice said inside my head.

I doubt it.

_Maybe he got lost, trying to get back. _A negative voice suggested this time, and I couldn't help but agree with it. After all, I HAD dragged him through the forest without giving him a chance to study the path we took. Then again, he had a good sense of direction and could find his way back toward town…

"Have a nice chat with your boyfriend, Brielle?" A voice said behind me… a smarmy voice that sent goosebumps up my spine and made my teeth grit and my fists clench in anger.

"What do you want, Jennifer?" I snarled, turning around… seeing that Jennifer wasn't alone. With her was Marlow, Vincent, Marcus, Ed, and Snake.

"I've come here to negotiate," Jennifer smirked- a snobby smirk that caused my blood to boil in rage and give me the urge to rip off her lips so she could never smirk again.

"I don't negotiate with people who try to kill- and pretty much _killed_- my friends!"

Jennifer sneered. "I highly doubt that- just because she 'created' you- my sister would be your friend, you make-believed b-"

"Allow me to handle the talking, Jennifer," Marcus said, interrupting Jennifer before she could finish her cuss, then turned to me. "Here's our deal: just have Mr. Ruby and Mr. Spears come talk to us to discuss some terms about their cartoon characters, and we'll leave you all alone."

Bull. Crap. I knew why Marcus wanted them- he had kidnapped them last year, so they wouldn't tell me and FF2 that we were the 'chosen ones' that could save the whole tooniverse! I didn't think he would try it again- after all, he was my OC as well, and I didn't exactly write him up to repeat the same deed twice- but I wasn't about to take any chances. And I knew why they would want to talk to Joe and Ken: to 'convince' them not to make any new Fangface episodes, and possibly restrict the werewolf from having any contact with me… just to break my spirit, if not his. Jennifer would then probably give out an order to kidnap him, then, since no one would know about him and he wouldn't have any cartoonbrid fans to show him support, let alone back him up.

"I have a different idea." I scoffed. "How about you all turn around, bend over, and I kick your-"

*SMACK!*

Before I could finish, Jennifer had stepped up and smacked me. Figures. She always got steamed whenever I mouthed back at her. If we were in the real world, we would have ended up in a slap-fight, cussed at each other, then I'd lock myself in my room and cry, until she came in an hour later and we made up or until my tears put me asleep. …But, we weren't in the real world anymore, and we were _waaaaaaay_ past the 'slap-fight' level. It was time for ACTION, now! I raised my fist, ready to punch her…

At the sight of my raising fist, Ed cracked his knuckles; Snake pulled out a switch-blade; Marcus cracked his neck; and Marlow and Vincent took out guns. I knew what would happen- if I so much as touched Jennifer, they'd lunge all at once. "Don't you think you're a little old enough to learn how to protect yourself, Jen?" I scoffed.

"…Or smart enough to know you can't kill a cartoonbrid?" Another voice added, and I turned to see the others behind me, obviously not liking the fact that Jennifer's little 'body-guards' were letting her get away with smacking me… that, or they just weren't happy to see them. Probably the second one. Although, looking at Silver, it seemed like another story, the way the hair stood up on the back of his neck and his eyes glared furiously- if Fangface was giving the same look, it would be a tad intimidating.

Jennifer smirked, then snapped her fingers. Vincent- obviously having cartoonbrid powers as well, I see- reached into the bushes and pulled out a bound and gagged figure. Everyone gasped, and it took me two seconds too long to realize it was…

"Puggsy!" Brelyn gasped.

"Dad!" Kiff cried out.

His body was limp, and he had a bruise on his head, but he was still breathing, so I figured he was just unconscious. …At least, I hope so.

"We figured that, since your dumb lover wasn't a werewolf anymore and- unlike you- could actually be killed and remain dead… Well, lets just say you shouldn't pull anything stupid." Jennifer said, that annoying smirk remaining on her face.

"Okay, one: let him go before I use my powers to kill you. And two: I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM, YOU SNOT!" I yelled, turning red.

"Oh, Brielle… Is this what has become of you? Denying your love for this ugly moron just to-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF CRUD, I'M NOT BRIELLE!" I lifted up my neck, showing it was bare. "If I were Brielle, I'd have a scar on my neck from when Vincent cut me-"

"By accident!" Vincent added defensively.

"…after holding her hostage…" Hunter added with a scoff.

"Do you SEE a scar on my neck?" I snapped, continuing my argument. "Face it, Jennifer: YOU got mixed up and hit BRIELLE rather than ME! Admit it, you were WRONG! You're trying to avenge the death of someone you don't even LIKE!"

"Liar! You're just trying to psych me out!" Jennifer snarled, then turned to Snake. "Snake, why don't you give that short, fat-"

"Muscular! He's MUSCULAR, you messed-up bimbo!"

"- a few scars along his throat?"

"With pleasure, babe," Snake said, chuckling sinisterly… wait, did he just call my sister a babe?

"If I was Brielle and not WG, would I have the ability to control my characters like THIS?" I waved my hands, my eyes flashing different colors as I imagined Snake doing something completely different. Suddenly, he froze, dropping the knife… _Yes! It's working!_

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Marcus yelled, obviously spotting my trick and smacking Snake upside the head, breaking him out of my control.

"What the-" Snake snapped, rubbing his head.

Jennifer turned to me, bewildered. "You ARE my sister!" she gasped.

"Yeah, and I had to use my author-powers to finally prove it to you!" I sneered.

"No… actually I figured it out because no one could keep up arguing with me for this long," Her smirk returned. "Of course, now that I know you're fine… I have a new negotiation: come back to the real world with ME, or your friend dies," She looked over at Vincent, who held a gun to Puggsy's head…

…I am now starting to regret using Puggsy as a victim…

"And if that doesn't work, I have a few allies waiting to pounce on the rest of your non-cartoonbrid friends once they're alone… or when they THINK they're alone," Ed said, smiling an evil smile. Being a powerful 'business' man, I wouldn't doubt that he rounded up some new henchmen.

FF2 and I looked at each other, knowing Jennifer had a point: just because she couldn't kill US, didn't mean she could kill our friends… and as evil as she was being right now, I knew she would go through with it.

"Let him go!" Brelyn yelled, balling her fists and stepping forward. When Snake aimed his knife, Vincent waved him to pull back.

"She's one of them," Vincent warned.

_One of us? _I wondered. What did he mean? Was this mysterious girl I had never seen before a cartoonbrid too, or was he referring to another 'them'? I was confused, but kept my focus, keeping my mind on the matter at hand.

"I say we just kill him," Marlow scoffed, his glare falling on Hardy. "If we kill him, that beast-half of his will die as well," Hardy let out a snarl in response, but I thought it came from Brelyn first, the way she gritted her teeth. Suddenly, the werewolf hunter smiled, his gaze looking past Hardy. "I'll bet YOU would like that, right Lamone? Watching me exterminate one of the hairy abominations you despise as well,"

I looked over at Lamone… stunned to see that he was glaring daggers at Marlow, and if looks could kill, anyone within his gaze would drop dead in a heartbeat. "Let. Him. Go." He said, his voice as dark as his expression… If Puggsy were giving the same look, it would be downright startling.

Marlow sneered. "What's the matter, old friend? Don't you still share a hatred toward these monsters… or did you forget what they did, twenty years ago?"

"That's none of my concern anymore, Marlow. …Though, I still have one regret: not letting them devour you and actually saving you."

_Whaaaaaaaat? _Was all I thought.

"Oh, let me guess… after all these years, you grew fond of these creatures, haven't you? Can't bare to watch me kill any of them-"

"I couldn't bare it in the first place. The only reason why I hated them is because of their ignorance and lack of humane characteristics," he turned his gaze toward the werewolves for a split second, then turned back to Marlow. "After being with some, it turns out that the only ignorant, inhumane, repulsive monsters that lurk these parts is you and these idiotic comrades of yours. …That, and the 'beast' you just threatened just so happens to be my cousin,"

I couldn't believe it. Lamone, the vampire who had shown disdain for werewolves and seemed embarrassed about having Puggsy and Kiff for relatives, was actually standing up for them against Marlow… who he said he had rescued? This wasn't making much sense to me… and I was writing the story!

Marlow pulled out a knife, caressing the side of it, sighing sadly. "It's a shame, Lamone… I thought we could have joined up and made a great team. But… I-guess-not!" He had thrown the knife on 'I', and… unfortunately… his aim was good, for he had pierced Lamone right in the heart, making the vampire screech in pain.

"Wh… What's going on?" Puggsy asked, finally coming to… just in time to see his cousin fall to the ground. "Lamone? What… WHICH ONE OF YOU MORONS MURDIFIED MY COUSIN?"

Snake raised a knife to his throat, silencing him. "That's none of your concern, bozo," he sneered.

We all wanted to attack, but as long as Puggsy had a gun to his head and a knife to his throat, we knew that a single move would end up… (gulp) giving twin funerals for him and his cousin.

"So, what do you say, 'sis'?" Jennifer asked. "Will you come quietly, or do you want your friend with the speech-impediment to join his cousin?"

I wanted to kill her. I wanted to kill her, go back in time, grab her past-self, drag it back, and make her watch herself die in her cold, poisonous blood. I wanted to kill her and tell her that Puggsy had an awesome vocabulary, NOT a speech-impediment! …But as long as she held my friend hostage, and the rest of the villains offered to kill my non-cartoonbrid friends, I had no choice, and I made the biggest mistake of my life…

"You're a bitch," I muttered, before crossing over to her.

"Good girl…" Jennifer said… then jammed a syringe in my arm that made my vision fade to pitch-black!

Leave it to my psychotic bitch-of-a-sister to double-cross me.

**Tracker's POV**

I returned from my search, just in time to see Jennifer stab WG with something. The others cried out and ran to help her, but in a puff of smoke they disappeared. I parked my car and climbed out, rushing to the scene… seeing a dead Lamone on the pavement, a stunned FF2, and one furious Stalker, so I KNEW things weren't looking good at all. "What happened?" I asked as I ran toward them… even though it was a dumb question and I knew the answer: disaster hit.

"That stupid $% !" Kiff yelled, and I'm pretty sure both his parents would have smacked him and shoved soap in his mouth for his choice words. "She tricked us! She kidnapped both my dad and half-mom! She… she…" he covered his face with his hands and fell to his knees, and that young stranger girl… Brelyn, I think was her name… knelt down and put an arm around him, watching as he switched his age to 6 to cry (not to look like a sissy, I suppose).

"She didn't just kidnap WG and Puggsy…" Allen gasped, kneeling down… picking up a red cap and an orange cap. "She took Silver and Fangface, too!"

I looked over at Hunter, who's eyes widened in both shock and hatred. I couldn't blame her- I created her to love Fangface, so I didn't have a doubt that she'd rip apart those villains if they tried to kill them. "We've got to track them down," I said.

"How? They've probably disappeared to some remote island!" Anna sobbed, hugging Timothy and obviously thinking the worst.

"Yeah, and with that Houdini act they used, we'll NEVER be able to find 'em!" Timothy added.

I knelt down, seeing a stray patch of dirt on the pavement… from the color of it, I could tell it didn't come from the woods. "Fangs, you still collect dirt, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Fangs asked, and I motioned him over and had him observe the dirt. Taking out a magnifying scope and studying it, he began to mumble what kind of minerals were in it. "Gosh… it's no dirt I've ever collected, yet!"

"Here, let me see," Timothy said, then observed the dirt just as his father did. "Well, shucks, Dad! This dirt comes from Arizona… possibly Tucson, near the Santa Cruz River." We all stared at him, in disbelief. "What? Can't a kid collect a little dirt once in a while?"

If that didn't prove he was Fangs' son, I didn't know what did.

"C'mon, guys… we've got some friends to find!" I said.

"What about Lamone?" Hardy asked, looking at his cousin, sadly.

"I'll take care of him… you just make sure our friends are okay," Brelyn volunteered, sliding Lamone's arm over her shoulders and carrying him. She then turned to Kiff. "And I suggest you help them, Kiffy. If your dad finds out you stayed here to cry and mourn, he'd think he raised you wrong," She then began walking off.

"C'mon, Crim!" Blackrose said, as she and Anna laced their arms with Kiff's, changing their ages to match his. "(grr) We've got to save our dads! …Maybe get a raise in our allowance for it!"

"Blackrose…" Hunter warned, sternly.

"Sorry."

Without further hesitation, we climbed into our vehicles and drove off to save our friends.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

FF2: Hey, guys. Um… due to the circumstances of THIS chapter- namely the authoress being kidnapped by her make-believe, psychotic sister… I've been left with the responsibility to-

Stalker: (pops up) Leave your minds boggled with questions! Will WG, Puggsy, Fangface, and Silver be okay? Will we reach them in time? Is Lamone really dead? Stay tuned to find out!

Tracker: And please review, but do not flame.

FF2: Hey! I was supposed to say all that!

Stalker & Tracker: Too late!

FF2: Jerks (pouts).


	21. Chapter 21: Fights & Fluff, Light & Dark

**FF2**: And now here-

**Stalker**: Here's the next chapter of "Family Traits", where things get intense…

**Tracker**: And the authoress writes something she will regret!

**FF2**: T_T …May I do the author notifications, please?

**Stalker and Tracker**: Sorry!

**FF2**: (sigh) Thank you. …(ahem) Now-

**Biff**: Don't forget the disclaimer!

**Joe Ruby and Ken Spears**: All original Fangface characters are owned by us!

**Kite**: All Disney characters are owned by the Disney company.

**Tracker**: I own my OC, FF2 owns his, and WG owns hers.

**FF2**: Hey, I'm supposed t-

**Brielle**: Aliases include me as 'Brelyn'…

**Timothy**: Me as 'Buckwheat'…

**Kiff**: Me as 'Crim'…

**Anna**: And me as 'Ginger'!

**FF2**: Can we please-

**Hunters**: Astrid and Allen are no longer the Authors.

**Lamone**: Rather, they're just a couple of Nobodies.

**Allen and Astrid**: HEY!

**FF2**: Guys, we have-

**Kasandra**: And some characters might be 'out of character'… namely because WG loves messing with us.

**Fangpuss**: Curse you, WG!

**FF2**: GUYS! (everyone looks at him) Can we PLEASE continue this story? We've already wasted one page with the introduction and disclaimers and all that!

**Everyone**: Oops…

**FF2**: (sighs irritably) Now, here's-

**Fangs**: The next chapter! (gets glare from FF2) …What?

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Brielle carried Lamone into the building, and it was then that she realized how strong she actually was for her tiny size._ I ought to sign up for wrestling after this! _she thought. Just then, Su (an additional Fangface character) walked in, and gasped. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" she asked.

"Some homicidal moron decided to practice his knife-throwing, and used Lamone as a target!" Brielle said, lying the vampire on the floor. "Stabbed the poor gothic Puggsy-look-alike right in the…" she looked at his chest, noticing that what used to be a fatal stab was now healing, turning into a mere wound. "…heart?"

"He's still breathing!"

Brielle observed him, noticing Su was right. _But how? He was stone-dead a minute ago! _she wondered. After all, he WAS stabbed in the heart, and that's the main way to kill a vampire… at least, that's how they were killed in _Van Helsing. _

"I'll go get help," Su then ran out of the room to fetch a medic, leaving Brielle with the unconscious vampire.

She observed him, looking at his stoic expression, and noticing rapid-eye movement (REM) under his shut eyelids, his breathing steady but still fast. He didn't move his arms or legs, or even jerk his head… the only movement came from his REM. _Could he be dreaming? _Brielle wondered, sitting on her knees next to the vampire, watching and wondering what was going on in his unconscious mind…

**~What's Going On In Lamone's Unconscious Mind~**

_Lamone looked around, seeing nothing but blackness. Where was he? All he could remember was encountering the villains who had kidnapped his cousin… and seeing Marlow rapidly throw a knife at his chest. How foolish he felt, knowing that he could have dodged that knife with ease, had he only seen it coming, which he should have since Marlow pulled out the knife. Why did he freeze? What was going on in his mind that caused him to disobey his natural instincts and get stabbed?_

'_You let yourself get attached, that's what,' a voice said inside of his head. But that couldn't be true! …Could it? He thought back to the scene: Puggsy was being held hostage with a gun at his head, Jennifer was making death-threats, Marlow was threatening to kill the werewolves… and Lamone himself felt anger boiling inside of him, wanting to flit over and rip their lungs out for threatening the meddlers. 'I guess I HAVE gotten attached,' he thought, letting out a heavy sigh. 'Just like last time…'_

_Suddenly, the blackness shifted, and Lamone found himself standing outside a large, 2-story white house with pillars out front, and a mosaic-tiled walkway leading up to a large, red door. He recognized the house immediately… and saw that the front door was ajar. "Oh, no…" he gasped, rushing to the scene…_

…_Seeing two dead bodies- a man and a woman- lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He recognized the couple, having met them before and even baby-sat for them a few times._

"_Martha! Lyle!" he knelt down by the couple, hoping that- in some miraculous way- they were still alive. "Oh, please, no…"_

_Suddenly, an ear-piercing shriek came from upstairs, coming from what sounded like a young girl. Without hesitation, Lamone ran up the stairs, turning left in the direction where he had heard the shriek, and heard sobbing as well. He turned the corner-_

_-seeing a masked-man holding a teenage girl with light-brown hair by her hair, watching as blood dripped from her throat and her body swayed limply. "Emily!" Lamone couldn't move… couldn't breathe… all he could hear was his own heartbeat…_

…_and the sobbing, which came from the closet… where the masked homicidal maniac was heading! _

"_NO!" Lamone snarled and leaped, grabbing the man by the throat as they flew back and broke through the window. The vampire sprouted wings and let go of the killer, gliding downward while he fell two-stories, landing on his back, his body twisted at an odd angle. But a few broken bones wasn't enough, and Lamone began to brutally beat the serial killer into the ground, ripping off his mask so nothing could cushion his blows._

_Once he was sure the man was dead- since he pretty much beat him to a bloody pulp- he flew back through the window and opened the closet door, but whoever was in there must have fled after the vampire and homicidal maniac crashed through the window. He began to search the house, pausing when he came to the living room, seeing that a couple neighbors had heard the commotion and called the police. He saw that one of them was holding a small blonde child in his arms, who was bawling uncontrollably._

"_Such a sad thing… poor little dear has no family members to live with…" one of the neighbors were saying. "The entire family- slaughtered, just for their fortune…"_

_The scene shifted, and Lamone found himself back in the hallway, looking down at the other girl, Emily. He knelt beside her, stroking her head, hoping that… somehow… she would open her eyes and smile, and say "You didn't actually think that a little ol' knife could kill me, did you?" …But he knew it wasn't going to happen…_

_He gasped when her hand quickly clutched his-_

**~Wake Up~**

"Emily?" Lamone gasped, sitting up and looking around the room.

"Waugh!" Brielle gasped, falling backwards in shock, obviously not expecting the vampire to have a rapid wake-up, but she sat back up. "Lamone, you're alive!"

Steadying his breathing and dropping his frightened expression, he gave her a narcissistic look. "Of COURSE I'm alive! You honestly think some knife could kill me?"

"Well, lets see… it stabbed your heart… you fell back, dead… Yep, that's pretty much what we thought."

"Pfft. Nothing but a flesh-wound. We vampires are quick healers, no matter where someone stabs, shoots, bites, claws, or punches us. The only way you could really kill one is either cutting off its head, slicing its body into a million different pieces, or making it explode in a fiery detonation… though, sometimes even the LAST one doesn't work." He stood up and brushed himself off. "But enough about my minor injury. Where are the others?"

Brielle told him about Jennifer tricking WG, then disappearing, all the while kidnapping Puggsy, Silver and Fangface. "They're heading to Tucson. We think they might have a hideout there or something."

Lamone sneered. "The Old Underground, of course!"

"What?"

"No time to explain. We've got to catch up to them. …I fear Jennifer may have some dark plans in store for our friends."

"_Our_ friends?" _What has gotten INTO this guy? _she wondered. _Did that knife have some sort of poison on it or something?_

"C'mon!" Lamone grabbed her and- carrying her on his back- flitted through the door and down the streets, making the scenery pass by in a blur.

Su, meanwhile, had just returned. "I brought a First Aid kit, and the paramedics…" she began, but paused, seeing that no one was in the lobby. "Are… on their way?" Scratching her head, she stood there, wondering where the little girl and vampire had went off to.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

The others arrived at the airport, parking their vehicles on the curb, not bothering to park them in the lot in their haste, running through the building toward the boarding gate. It was roughly 3 AM, so the security checkpoint wasn't so tight, and since they didn't have any baggage to check in or scan, they ran right through. "Hey!" The security guard yelled, grabbing Stalker and Hunter. "No animals allowed on the pla-"

"Hands off, bub! We're in a hurry!" Stalker snapped, grabbing the guard by the collar and shoving him back. He pulled out a taser to shock her, but she sent a small bolt of electricity shooting from her palm and into the device, making its batteries go dead.

"Sorry, sir, but our friends are in danger!" Astrid said, grabbing Stalker and pulling her away, then whispered angrily. "Can't you resist being so brutal?"

"In dire situations like these, no."

"Hold up!" Another security guard yelled, as he and several others ran out and surrounded the kids. "Nobody move! You have the right to remain-"

"Allaca-freeze!" FF2 yelled, taking out his wand and zapping the guards, making them freeze in place, remaining still and silent. "C'mon!" He and the others moved past the guards and headed to the boarding gate.

"We're gonna get in SO much trouble," Kim groaned.

"Don't worry, the spell is temporary, and once they unfreeze, they won't remember a thing! …I hope."

They boarded the plane to Tucson, but there was no pilot or staff on board yet. "Crap, where's the pilot?" Allen snapped.

"Well, the flight doesn't leave until 5:45, according to the schedule…" Anna said, looking at an itinerary.

"We can't wait that long! We're going to have to fly it ourselves," Biff said, running to the cockpit and taking over the controls.

"How daring and irresponsible," A Romanian accent scoffed, and they turned to see Lamone and Brelyn standing right behind them.

"What the…?" Baby Fangs gasped.

"Holy crap, he's a zombie!" Fangs shrieked, leaping into Hardy's arms.

"He's not a zombie, you dolt!" Brelyn scoffed. "He's just a fast healer." she turned to Biff. "Well, what're you waiting for, Biff? Get this plane off the ground!"

Biff nodded and began to start up the plane. "How did you guys get here so fast?" Hunter asked Lamone.

"Flitting- running at an incredibly fast pace that it makes us look practically invisible," Lamone explained. "It's an agility all vampires have."

"So, _that _explains why Edwin always beats me in a foot-race…" Kitefang said.

"(grr) Man, I am SO glad you're not dead!" Hardy exclaimed, dropping Fangs and grabbing Lamone's hand, shaking it rapidly. "I mean, losing my human half and wife is enough, (grr)"

"Wife?" Stalker asked.

"Yeah, you know. Brielle."

Brelyn's eyes went wide, but no one noticed.

"Um… about that, Hardy…" Kite said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "You see… we were all talking about it, and… I hate to upset you, but… well, you know the phrase, 'till death do us part'?"

"(snarl) Yeah? What about it?" Hardy asked.

"Well, um… after the incident with Brielle, um…"

"Oh, stop beating it around the bush, Kite!" Hunter scoffed, then faced Hardy. "Hardcore, I hate to break it to you, but since your wife died… well, you guys are no longer married."

Hardy and Brelyn's jaws both dropped. "_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" _they both cried.

"You mean… my parents are DIVORCED?" Kiff gasped.

"No, no… Not 'divorced'… just… um…" Hunter tried to explain, then nudged Kasandra. "You explain it."

"Explain it later," Biff's voice came over the intercom. "We're taking off!"

Everyone sat down in their seats as the plane rolled down the runway, lifting off the ground and flying them to rescue their friends.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Author's POV**

"There, now doesn't that look better?" Jennifer asked me as I stood in front of the mirror looking at my 'new' outfit.

I was wearing a white, long-sleeved sweater, with a black short-sleeved jacket over it that ended right above my stomach, allowing my belly-button to nearly be seen through the white fabric; a gray, flannel mini-skirt with darker-gray tights under it; black socks with black dress-shoes; and a black head-band with a fake, gray rose on it. It was the only dark-colored outfit that suited me best… and I STILL felt stupid in it. Even though I had tights on, I kept pulling the back of the skirt down, feeling that it kept lifting up, and the shoes- though made me feel taller- started to make my feet ache, and the headband gripped my head too tight and I began to feel nauseas.

To put it bluntly, I wanted my old, tomboy-styled baggy clothes back.

"Yes, and this is just the beginning!" Jennifer said cheerfully, obviously not noticing my dark glare and scowl were giving off the hint that I desperately wanted to kill her. "Soon, we'll be doing your nails, styling your hair so you actually LOOK like a girl, wax all that unwanted hair off your face- starting with your caterpillar-eyebrows…"

As she went on and on about all the 'magnificent' beauty overhauls she was going to do to me, I couldn't help but stare into my reflection, looking myself up and down, seeing how different I looked… how this look, though a bit stunning I'd admit, just didn't fit me. I was a half-cartoon tomboy, for crying out loud, not some pretty-faced anime chick! I've always tried to tell all my sisters that I wasn't into looking fashionable, that spending an hour in the bathroom dolling myself up was a big waste of time and that I preferred different things. Like writing stories.

But, they never listened, and would drag me into getting a makeover… like now…

Jennifer was trying to turn ME into THEM!

"I can't DO THIS!" I screamed, pushing over the mirror and making it shatter on the floor, then I ripped out my headband and stomped on it.

"HEY!" Jennifer yelled, grabbing me by the wrist. "What about our deal-"

"Deal, nothing!" I jerked my wrist away. "I'm not surrendering to your cosmetic ways!" I ripped off the sleeves of my sweater, throwing them to the floor. I'm finding Puggsy, and we're getting the $& out of here!" I began storming toward the door, fury blazing inside of me.

"Tanya "Astrid" Southerland, you get back here-" Jennifer grabbed my shoulder, jerking me around.

*ZAP!*

Now, I heard the term 'if looks could kill'… but I never really thought it could be serious! Jennifer had flown backwards, shot by a pair of red laser-beams… that came right out of my eyes! I had laser-vision! …..AWESOME!

I turned to run… but was greeted by a fist.

*Bam!*

As I watched the stars spin around my head, Marlow pinned me against the wall, while Snake and Marcus checked on Jennifer. "You shouldn't have done that, little girl," Marlow said, darkly.

"Let me go, you creep!" I yelled, thrashing in his grip, hoping to stun him with my laser-vision… but whatever fury I had before disappeared when he smirked at me… not an annoying smirk that Jennifer had, but something… else.

"You should listen to your big sister… her fashion tips look good on you."

The way he grinned, I realized he was coming on to me. "Oh, HECK no!" I brought my knee up and nailed him between the legs, then tried to run but he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back and making me fall backwards. He then came around and pinned me down.

"For a pretty girl, you sure are feisty," he grinned again. "Just the way I like 'em…"

"Marlow!" Someone snapped, and suddenly the werewolf hunter was thrown off me… by Vincent? (I wasn't expecting that, to tell the truth) "Stop trying to live your sick fantasies with our prisoner! …Or did you FORGET that she's also a she-wolf?"

_Not anymore, _I would have said, but didn't.

Marlow glared. "Hey, it's been over 20 years since I've been with a woman, and Snake already called dibs on Jennifer-" he began to say.

"WHAT?" I yelled, bolting up and turning toward Snake. My own OC was dating my SISTER? Uh-uh! Not in MY story! "You're DEAD MEAT, Snake!" I ran to pulverize him, but Vincent grabbed me, holding my hands behind my back.

"Take her to the cell and lock her up!" Jennifer spat, sitting up. "Our master has plans for her, anyway…"

"Master? WHAT master?"

I didn't get an answer because Vincent and Marcus were already dragging me out of the room, down the corridor and to a dungeon, where a cell door was being guarded by Ed. Dragging me in there, they shackled my hands behind my back, keeping me chained to the wall and shutting the door… leaving me in the dark, no light except from the one shining through the barred window. Damn, I hated the dark! I tried pulling on the chains, hoping that I head super-strength and could bust out, but the shackles cut my wrists and I stopped, not wanting to harm myself any further… just in case the story of how cartoonbrids can't die easily wasn't completely true and I bled myself to death.

"Wherever Girl?" A voice whispered, and my head jerked up, looking blindly around the darkness for the one who spoke.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper.

"It's me… Puggsy." I heard the rattling of chains, and saw a familiar silhouette crawling toward me, stopping when his ankle was pulled back by a chain.

"Puggsy? Puggsy!" …I was never more happier to see him- except when Fangface came on. I stood up and tried to rush over to him, but my chains pulled me back and I fell to my knees. Luckily, both our chains were long, so we were only a foot away from each other.

"What happened to you?"

I sneered. "Eh, Jennifer couldn't take my rebellious nature, so she had me thrown in here."

"No I mean… what's with the outfit?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's the new prison uniform. …Jennifer made me put it on, what do you think?"

"Hey, I was only asking! No need to go on a murdifying rage,"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Sorry, it's just… I don't know how to handle my powers, yet, we're stuck here in this prison with no way out, and… (sigh) I wish Fangface were here,"

"No way out?" Puggsy scoffed, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pick-lock. He then freed himself of his shackles.

"How did you DO that?"

"What, you think I trained with Aladdin for nothing?"

"Good point. Lucky. …So, got a plan on our escape?"

He began pick-locking my shackles. "So far: bust out, sneak out, and get back to the others."

"What a coincidence, that's the only plan I've got, too." I then became thoughtful. "But… Jennifer mentioned a master having some sort of plans for us. …Who is it?"

Puggsy shrugged. "Beats me. They threw me in here once we got here,"

*click*

The shackles fell off my wrists and I rubbed them, seeing that the metal had scraped them quite a bit, but the bleeding wasn't too bad. "Alright, new plan: I take out Ed, we find out who this 'master' is, and then we take him out."

"Good plan," Puggsy said, sarcastically.

"Oh, like yours was any better…"

"I beg to differ, since it was the only plan YOU had, too,"

"They're both good plans…" A voice said, and we turned and saw a large, bulky, ripped-out, gray creature with flaming red eyes, sharp teeth, wearing dark armor. "But… not good enough if you want to escape MY wrath."

I had seen him only once before, in my nightmares. "Skieth." I gasped.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**3****rd**** Person, POV**

The plan landed right by the Santa Cruz river. The emergency inflatable slide popped out and everyone slid out. "This way," Lamone said, leading the others down the river, stopping by a large boulder.

"Alright, Lamone, where's this 'secret hideout' you told us about?" Blackrose asked.

"Hold on." Lamone felt the rock, shutting his eyes and concentrating… then slammed his fist on it, hitting a secret button that opened a secret door in the ground with a secret stairway that lead into the secret lair.

"Whoa! How did you know how to find it?" Fangpuss asked.

"Marlow and I used to be colleagues in hunter-training… that is, before he snapped and decided to hunt werewolves. This was an old, underground arena where we would train in secret, but it was abandoned after the hunter-class lost its funding." He began to slink downward, followed by the others.

They walked down the stairs until they came through a doorway, entering a large, stone stadium with a large dirt-grounded pit with a steel, barred dome covering it. Once they were through, the doorway slammed shut behind them, trapping them inside the stadium. "Holy cow!" Buckwheat gasped, leaping into Biff's arms.

"About time you guys showed up!" A voice called, and they all looked up to see the villains sitting in a balcony, and sitting behind them on a throne was…

"S-S-S-S-S-SKEITH?" Allan and FF2 stammered. "B-B-But… h-h-how?"

"What? You foolish kids honestly thought you could keep me imprisoned in that lousy bracelet forever?" Skeith boomed. "I managed to escape… after Dark-Al erased all those other egos!"

"How?" Kite asked. "I thought someone had to transform into their ego for them to-"

"He DID transform into me… in his sleep!"

"Oh… crap," FF2 said, cringing as he remembered his dream. "That was REAL?"

"Yes, and I used your 'defusion' spell to break free! …Now, you shall all face my wrath! …After a little show."

"Ah, crap, you're not going to burst out singing a Disney villain's song, are you?" Blackrose gasped.

"Uh, no…"

"Whew! That's a relief."

"Jennifer, if you would…"

Jennifer took out a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen… retards and bigger retards…" she announced, addressing our heroes. "Take a seat, and turn your attention to the stadium to witness the greatest battle in history!" Everyone ran toward the steel dome, looking in and seeing two familiar faces, being shoved through a doorway in the pit by Marlow. "To the left of the arena, my idiotic sister and that stupid cartoon she stuck her neck up for only to end up in this situation, WG and… what's-his-name."

"I don't like the looks of this…" Fangs gulped.

"AND on the other side of the arena, the two furballs that drive me crazy and who my sister won't shut up about… Fangface and Silver!"

Everyone looked over, seeing the doors open and the two werewolves dive out… only, something was different about them. Their eyes were glowing red, their claws stuck out, and they were snarling in an animalistic rage. "W-What's wrong with them?" WG demanded.

Vincent laughed. "It was Marlow's idea…" he said. "He injected them with a serum that caused their 'pure' blood into 'evil' blood. Now, they truly ARE monsters."

"You have only one choice, sister," Jennifer called. "You both either have to kill the werewolves… or BE killed by them!"

WG and Puggsy gasped and dodged as Fangface and Silver lunged at them, then split up as the werewolves began to pursue- Silver going after WG and Fangface, of course, going after Puggsy. "Yipe!" Puggsy screamed when Fangface snapped at his ankles. "Fangface, snap out of it! It's me, Pugs, your best friend!" But, this time, Fangface didn't listen and continued to chase after him. "Augh!"

"We've got to DO something!" Kasandra cried.

"Let me in there!" Hardy snarled, trying to rip open the bars, but they wouldn't bend. "(grr) I'll tear 'em apart!"

"Ditto!" Stalker snarled, trying to electrocute the bars into breaking… but only ended up shocking Hardy off, making him fly back into the third row of the stadium. "Oops! (grr) Sorry!"

"Ha! Those bars are unbreakable!" Ed called.

"And they have an anti-magic force-field around them too, so no spells can affect them!" Marlow added.

"Crap, what are we gonna do, NOW?" Brelyn cried.

"RUN, WG, RUN!" FF2 called.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, TAKING A STROLL?" WG snapped, jumping up and clinging onto the bars, making Silver run into the wall. Silver snarled, shaking off his pain, then leaped up and grabbed WG, yanking her back down. "ACK!"

"…Fangface, I swear, if you kill me, I'm gonna come back and hauntify you!" Puggsy yelled, still running from the werewolf, who just snarled and leaped toward him. "Yikes!" he ducked, making Fangface crash into the wall.

"Oh, man… Your dad is gonna kill MY dad!" Kiff gasped.

"Crap, what if your dad kills MY dad?" Anna gasped.

"That… is gonna suck." Blackrose said, bluntly. The three offspring looked at each other… then whipped out foam-fingers, drinky-hats, and little flags with their dads' names on them.

"GO DAD!" All three of them cheered.

"KIDS!" Hunter, Kasandra, Fangs, and Brelyn all snapped.

The kids dropped their novelty items. "Sorry."

"Well, I'm heading to the bathroom," Jennifer sighed. "Tell me if anyone dies," and she left.

Allen and Astrid watched, biting their bottom lips. "This isn't looking good…" Astrid gulped.

"MOMMY!" WG screamed.

"You think?" Allan scoffed at Astrid… then thought about something… something HIS mommy told him:

"_Do not be deceived by your foes, remember who your friends REALLY are, and love can work as a strength AND a weakness,"_

He found out that Jennifer and the other villains were just puppets in Skeith's work, not the real threat- they were already deceived. He knew who his friends were… and knew that Fangface and Silver were still their pals, despite the twisted deed Marlow did to them. But the part about love being a strength and a weakness…

Then it dawned on him. "Love." He said aloud.

"What?" Brelyn asked.

"That's how they can stop them- with love!"

"Um… dude? Have you been watching little-kids shows?" Buckwheat asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No. My mother told me in my dream that love can work as both a strength and a weakness…"

FF2 thought about it, looking down at Silver as he chased WG, remembering the night he had stayed by her side… keeping his arms around her. He knew why he had done it. He loved her.

"Dude, that's the most cheesiest thing I've ever-" Brelyn began to say.

"Listen to him!" FF2 snapped, then ran up to the bars. "WG! Pugs! You don't have to fight them! Just-"

*Whack!*

Before FF2 could finish, Vincent swung down and kicked him in the face, accompanied by Marlow, Ed, Snake, and Marcus. "Sorry, can't have you kids ruining the fight," Marcus scoffed.

Stalker jerked her head around, seeing Vincent aim his gun at FF2. "I DON'T THINK SO!" she snarled, then lunged and punched the werewolf hunter in the face. "That's for FF2..." she then shot him with a bolt of lightening. "And THAT'S for tearing me to shreds!"

Snake faced Baby Fangs, drawing his knife. "Lets dance, kid," he said.

Baby Fangs smirked, then drew out his sword. "Okay. I'll lead," he said. Suddenly, his body began to vibrate, and automatically he shrank back down to his trademark, infant age. "Gah!"

"Ra ga goo ga? (snarl)" Fangpuss demanded… having been turned back into an infant as well. (Translation: "What the heck happened?")

"Must be an age-glitch," Tracker said as she punched Ed square in the face, sending him flying backwards. "It happens when characters who have the ability to change their ages stay the same age too long."

Kiff, Anna, and Blackrose froze. "Oh, cra-" they began to say… then shrank down to their current ages. "-ga."

Snake grinned. "Normally, I'm not the kind of guy who would hurt an infant, but since my creator isn't controlling me at the moment-" he said, raising his knife.

"BACK OFF MY KID!" Hunter and Hardy both snarled, attacking Snake.

"Fangs, Kasandra, you guys take the kids somewhere safe," Kim ordered, Judo-kicking Marcus in the ribs. "It's going to get violent around here,"

Fangs and Kasandra grabbed Kiff, Anna, and Baby Fangs. Fangpuss and Blackrose stayed to fight- hey, just because they're infants doesn't mean the werewolves can't fight! They growled and grabbed Marcus by the ankles, pulling them out from under him, then Kitefang picked him up and threw him across the stadium, making him crash into the wall by Skeith's head. The gray monster growled. "I've had enough of you meddlers!" he roared, then leaped down from the balcony.

Allen approached him and transformed into Norm. "You think you're the dark ego?" he asked, darkly. "Think again." Skeith snarled and swung his fist, but Norm dodged it and took out his key blade, striking the beast in the temple. He roared and lunged, but Norm showed no emotion… just stepped to the side and having the creep slam into the wall.

Marlow drew his knife to attack Stalker from behind… but was intercepted by Brelyn. "Outta my way, little girl!" he snapped.

"Nah." Brelyn replied with a shrug, then sent an upper-cut upside Marlow's jaw, making him fly back. "Take THAT you-"

Vincent appeared behind her and caught her in a choke-hold, holding a knife up to her neck. "Too bad you're not on our side… You'd make a good apprentice," he whispered darkly.

"I am NOT, and NEVER WILL BE, your stupid APPRENTICE!" she swung her fist upward, striking him in the nose.

Vincent shook off his pain, glowering at her. "You remind me of my last apprentice,"

"I was NOT your apprentice! Did you not HEAR ME the FIRST time?"

Vincent glowered… but paused, gasping. "Brielle?"

She rolled her eyes. "DUH!" She swung her fist again, but this time Vincent dodged. She was about to strike again, until Marlow grabbed her and- quick as a flash- slit her throat!

Lamone watched the scene… it was like déjà vu…. _Emily… _he thought, then clenched his fists, letting the anger boil up inside of him. Suddenly he sprouted wings, his claws grew, his fangs extended, and his skin turned pale-white. His cloak fell off, revealing he was wearing a black T-shirt and exposing his muscles. Oh, and he grew a tail, too. He let out a snarl and attacked Marlow off guard, mauling him, slamming him into the wall, beating him to a bloody pulp… I'd go on, but that would be almost TOO much violence for this story, so I'm just going to skip to the part where Lamone throws Marlow across the stadium, making him slam into the wall and land on the floor in a bruised and bloody state.

Meanwhile, WG dodged Silver as he lunged for her again, then leaned against the wall, out of breath. _I can't keep this up… If I keep running, I'm gonna collapse! _she thought, gasping for air. She looked at Silver, who had made a U-turn and started to approach her, and she stood up straight and began approaching him slowly. _I can't kill Silver either… He's my friend! _She thought about the night where he comforted her, holding her in his arms the whole night after she asked him to stay with her. It wasn't because she needed comfort, nor was she scared to be alone… she just wanted him by her side.

Wrapped up in her thoughts, the authoress didn't realize until it was too late that the werewolf was now right in front of her, staring at her with crimson-red eyes. "Silver…" she whispered, grabbing his shoulders. "Please… snap out of it."

In response, he gripped her shoulders, digging his claws into her skin, coming close to drawing blood, and he snarled. _He won't listen… _she realized, tears coming to her eyes. _He's gonna kill me, because he can't control himself. _As the werewolf dug his claws deeper into her shoulders, she bit her bottom lip, shutting her eyes tight…

**-STORY-INTERRUPTION!-**

**WG: **Hey, readers… Yeah, I decided to, um, 'edit out' the next part, for it's too shocking… and somewhat embarrassing-

**Puggsy: **Ah, just show it!

**Stalker: **Yeah, it'll teach you a lesson for getting me torn to shreds!

**Brielle: **And me getting killed and turned into a 9-year-old!

**Everyone: **And causing all of us to switch genders!

**FF2: **Plus, I think it'll make a fine addition into the story.

**Puggsy: **(rolls eyes) You would.

**WG: **But-

**Kim: **Just show it. It won't hurt anything!

**WG: **Except my reputation!

**Baby Fangs: **So? I'll bet a lot of authors on the site did the same thing!

**WG: **T_T Name ten.

**Everyone: **_JUST SHOW IT!_

**WG: **Okay, FINE! (sigh) …Readers, you have been warned…

**-BACK TO THE STORY!-**

As the werewolf dug his claws deeper into her shoulders, she bit her bottom lip, shutting her eyes tight. "You're not a monster…" she whispered. "You're my friend and… I love you." keeping her eyes shut, she brought her lips upward, carefully pressing them on the werewolf's lips… er, well, actually his fang, but… oh, you know what I mean!

Fangface, who had just pinned Puggsy to the ground, looked over at Silver. Puggsy looked over in the same direction. "Uh?" The two friends said, arching eyebrows, completely confused.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! HOLD UP!" Astrid called out, looking down into the arena.

Everyone paused their brawl, looking downward into the arena, unable to believe their eyes.

WG was kissing Silver! …And he wasn't killing her!

"Are you getting this?" Hardy snickered to Fangpuss, who was holding a video camera. The wolfling gave him a thumbs-up, smirking.

Kiff and Blackrose's age-glitches passed and they turned into a couple of 13-year-olds. "Dude… Your half-mom… Is kissing MY cousin," Blackrose said, bluntly.

"Yeah." Kiff said, his eyes wide with shock.

"Awkward…" Kitefang said out the side of his mouth.

Silver continued to growl, still gripping WG's shoulders. Suddenly, his claws retracted, he stopped growling, and his eyes returned to their natural hazel color. He looked at the girl standing before him, his gaze softening a bit, and he slowly puckered his lips, kissing her back. They pulled out of their kiss, looking into each other's eyes, and WG sighed with relief at seeing her friend back to normal.

"Well… that romanticized moment is gonna scar me for life." Puggsy muttered, and Fangface growled in agreement. He then realized that Fangface was still affected by the serum, and quickly ran, and the werewolf snarled and began to pursue him.

"Puggsy!" FF2 called. "You've got to display a symbol of affection! It's the only way to snap him out of it!"

"I am NOT kissing my best friend!"

"You don't HAVE to kiss him, lunk-head!" Astrid scoffed. "Just… hug him or something!"

Puggsy stopped, seeing that he had run into a dead end, and Fangface was prowling toward him. _Man, this is SO gonna put us on a slash-fan's list… _Puggsy thought bitterly, but approached Fangface and- before the werewolf could lunge- dived forward and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"Are you getting this?" Stalker snickered to Fangpuss, who nodded.

"C'mon, buddy, snap out of it…" Puggsy whispered, keeping his arms around his friend. "You're not evil… you're the good guy! You're my best friend…"

Fangface continued to snarl.

"C'mon, Pugs… say it!" Fangs called.

"Say what?" Puggsy asked, not letting go.

"You know… those three little words that can break the trance…" Kasandra said, stifling a giggle.

Puggsy sneered. "Do I HAVE to?"

"It's either that, or get mauled." Kite said with a shrug.

"Plus, he always says it to YOU," WG added. "What difference would it make?"

"Besides losing my dignity?" Puggsy scoffed.

Fangface snarled, digging his claws into his back.

"Ack! Okay! Don't kill me! I… I…" he took in a deep breath, then mumbled something.

"Speak up! We can't hear ya from the back row!" Buckwheat called.

Puggsy sighed, burying his face into Fangface's chest, muffling his voice. "I huv oo."

"What?" Hunter asked, teasingly.

Fangface growled again, slowly clawing Puggsy's back, ripping his shirt, and he then bit into his shoulder, making the teen cry out in pain. Goofing around time was over, and everyone recalled the seriousness of the situation. WG and Silver ran over to help…

"Please don't do this to me, Fangface," Puggsy whimpered quietly. "I'm your friend… you're my best friend… I… I love you."

Right before he could break the skin, Fangface stopped biting his friend's shoulder, retracting his claws and the redness disappeared from his eyes. He stood up straight, looking down at his friend. "P-Pugs…" he said, dazed. He looked at the bite-mark on his shoulder, and saw the claw-marks on his back, and he gasped. "Ooh, Pugs! I'm so sorry…" he then hugged him back.

"You got all that, right?" Snake asked, laughing. Fangpuss gave him a thumbs-up… then hit him upside the head with the camera, knocking him out.

"Dude… Your dad… just hugged MY dad." Blackrose said, stunned.

"And YOUR dad came close to killing MY dad." Kiff added, stunned as well.

"Yikes." The two offspring said, shuddering.

Silver and WG stood in the middle of the arena, relieved that Fangface had snapped out of it. They then faced each other, and Silver hugged her. "I could have killed you…" he whispered.

"It was a risk I was willing to take," she whispered back, lying her head on his chest, then widened her eyes. "Though, I think we just ripped off a scene from _Inuyasha_…"

Silver chuckled, and they pulled out of their hug, the same time Puggsy and Fangface did, and the four friends approached each other. "I hope this doesn't end up on Youtube," Puggsy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

*BAM!*

Everyone looked over, seeing that Skeith was pinned down, and Norm stood on top of him, aiming his key blade at his throat. "Whoa! How did you take him down so fast?" Buckwheat asked.

"While you all were enjoying the little fluff moments in the arena, I attacked Skeith with my Underworld deck. And now…" He took out his bracelet, whispered something, and Skeith disintegrated back into the bracelet. "He will never escape again."

*FLUSH!*

Everyone looked up, seeing Jennifer step out… and her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. All the villains, save Vincent, were defeated, Skeith was down, and… the two werewolves weren't attacking Puggsy and WG anymore! "What the $ did I miss?" she yelled.

"Well… WG kissed Silver," Fangs called up to her.

"What?"

"Ga ga!" Fangpuss exclaimed, leaping onto the balcony and showing Jennifer the scene on his cam-corder.

At that moment, any hint of insanity that remained in Jennifer's brain vanished, and she snapped. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!" She screamed, then slammed her fist on a button that opened the arena cage, and she leaped down, taking out a knife. "THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU-"

*THWACK!*

A random brick flew through the air, smacking Jennifer in the head and knocking her out. Everyone looked upward, seeing Wolfsbane- that she-wolf from Chapter 18. "No one tries to kill Fangface and Silver while I'm still living!" she said, then saluted the others and threw down a pebble, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That was… random." Kim said, arching an eyebrow, and everyone looked over at WG.

"Eh, I can never write a good story without throwing in an unexpected detail," she said with a shrug.

"Um, guys?" Lamone called. "You'd better get over here, quick!"

Everyone ran over to Lamone, where they saw Vincent kneeling down beside Brelyn's body, which laid in a puddle of blood. "She was… Brielle… the whole time…" he whispered, shaking his head.

Lamone knelt beside Brielle. "What?"

"This girl… she's actually Brielle…" Vincent held himself to keep from shuddering. "And she's…"

Lamone looked down at the girl, eyes widening in horror at the sudden déjà vu that struck him. She looked just like that girl, Emily… but with blonde hair and blue eyes… they both had similar features. "Brielle… as in, Brielle Shereba?"

"Yes… do you know her?"

Lamone nodded. "I knew her family." he stroked her head. "All these years… I wondered what became of her after her family was slaughtered…"

"I took her in… I decided to teach her to defend herself, just in case something…" Vincent couldn't finish his sentence.

"Y-You mean, she's… she's actually… M-Mom?" Kiff whimpered.

"Brielle?" Puggsy and Hardy both gasped.

"MAN, why didn't we see it, before?" Stalker cried out.

Everyone stood there in silence, those wearing hats took them off in respect. It was as if they were re-living Chapter 6, and had lost Brielle all over again… which, ironically, they did. Kiff began to sob, and Puggsy put his arm around him, shedding tears as well. Hardy fell to his knees, burying his eyes in the heel of his palms as he weeped. Everyone began to cry… even Vincent.

"She was… like family to me…" the werewolf hunter whispered, bowing his head as tears ran down his face.

Lamone said nothing. He felt as if he were back in Brielle's house, watching the whole murder-scene all over again. He carefully picked up Brielle's limp, lifeless body and… after all these years… shed a tear. "Please don't leave me again," he whispered.

Darkness once again fell upon everyone…

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: Review.


	22. Chapter 22: Your Average Happy Ending

And now, at long last, the final chapter…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Everyone stood silently around Brielle's body, watching as the blood from her neck finally dried on the stony ground. Those who weren't sobbing shed silent tears, all the while putting an arm over a friend's shoulder in order to comfort them.

"But… I thought cartoonbrids couldn't die…" Kiff said, wiping away tears with the back of his hand.

"Nothing in this world is immortal, my friend," Tracker sighed, shaking her head.

"B-But… she lived the LAST time!" Stalker stammered, trying hard not to shed a tear.

"Must've been different, since she is only a child. At this age, her powers hadn't developed," Vincent said. "I should know…"

Everyone stood in silence a little longer, still staring at Brielle's lifeless body.

"C'mon, guys," Biff said, sighing heavily. "We'd better… tie up the other villains while they're still… (sniff) unconscious." Everyone just nodded automatically, turning around to get to the task.

Puggsy, Lamone, and Vincent were the last ones to turn around, hesitant to take their eyes off the one girl who had affected their lives. Something didn't feel right, they knew, and Puggsy paused, slowly turning around…

…seeing that Brielle's body was glowing. "G-Guys! Look!" Puggsy cried, and everyone turned and gaped as they watched Brielle hover into the air, glowing brightly.

Suddenly, an array of bright colors began to swirl around her, and her small childish body began to grow, making her look like a teenager again, though her hair was still longer. Any cut or bruise she had vanished, save the scar on her neck, and her skin resumed its light-tan color. She then floated downward, landing on her feet, arms spread out, then she opened her eyes, and stopped glowing.

"Brielle!" Puggsy gasped, walking over, a stunned smile on his face. "You're ali-"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Hardy exclaimed, running past his human half and tackling Brielle in a hug, giving her several smooches. "Ooh, ooh! I thought you were dead… again! (grr)"

"Gack! Hardy! Choking, not breathing!" Brielle sputtered.

"Oops. Sorry," Hardy released her.

"Geez, don't SCARE me like that, Brie!" WG scoffed, putting a hand on her OC's shoulder, then pulling her into a hug. "I couldn't abide letting my best-looking OC die… I mean, you hooking up with Puggsy is torture enough!"

"That reminds me," Brielle said, pulling out of her creator's hug and walking over to Puggsy, then pulling him into an embrace… kissing included (a/n: gag me).

"Not even alive for two minutes and already she and Pugs are making me gag," Astrid said.

"Aw, man… Do you guys HAVE to do that in public?" Kiff asked, blushing.

"Relax, Crim. You'd kiss your girlfriend too if you hadn't seen her in over a month and thought she was dead… twice." Anne scoffed.

Once Brielle and Puggsy broke out of their embrace, Hardy popped up between them. "So, is it MY turn?" he asked. In response, Puggsy smacked him upside the head. "Ow! (grr) I'll take that as a 'no'…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After sharing how happy they were to have Brielle back, the gang tied up the villains and dragged them outside the lair, Vincent included, though he didn't put up too much of a fight since he was stunned at seeing Brielle alive. "Now, before we throw you back in jail, I think I'll adjust your character a bit," Tracker said, and her eyes began changing colors and Vincent felt a pang in his chest.

"What… did you… do to me?" Vincent demanded.

"I made it to where you're no longer a cartoonbrid… Rather, I think Anne and Blackrose will be."

"YES!" Anne and Blackrose exclaimed, pumping their fists into the air.

"Yeah, yeah… rub it in!" Kiff sneered.

"Hey, you'd have 'em too if YOU didn't threaten your father," Brielle scoffed.

WG rubbed her chin. "Perhaps he still has them…" she whispered, considering the idea.

"What was that?" Fangs asked.

"Nothing!"

"Ah, but they'll need some time for their powers to develop," Tracker said. "Normally, cartoonbrid powers develop during an average aging process from birth to teenage-hood. Since Anne, Blackrose, and Kiff change ages at will, their powers will be undeveloped for another, oh… 16 years."

"Unless… they grew up like regular cartoon kids!" FF2 suggested, his eyes changing colors.

"Yep, I'd say it's time for them to re-start!" WG added, her eyes changing colors also.

"WHAT?" Blackrose, Anne, and Kiff gasped, before they shrank down back to infants.

"You know, they're not going to be very happy, now…" Kite said.

"Meh. They can deal with it," Silver said with a shrug.

Soon the authorities arrived and took the villains to jail… though, Jennifer was hard to handle. "You can't do this to me! I don't belong in this stupid cartoon world!" she shouted, thrashing in the cops' grip. "I belong in the real world! I have a REAL boyfriend, and we have a date on Saturday! I'll be late for my job at Walgreens! I'll-"

"Ah, SHUT UP!" WG, Stalker, and Astrid all snapped.

"Geez, I can't believe we're RELATED to her!" Astrid scoffed.

"Tell me about it," Stalker sneered.

"Well, guys, I must say… THIS WAS AWESOME!" Buckwheat exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air. "I got to meet my parents, track down a bunch of villains, watched all of you fight 'em, and throw them in jail… and I met a bunch of Disney stars, too! The only bad part about it was all of us getting captured, me falling through a trap-door, and Brielle dying twice. But other than that, this was COOL!" He leaped into the air, bending backward to do a flip… but only ended up falling and smacking his head hard on a rock.

"Buckwheat, are you alright?" Kasandra gasped, kneeling to see if her son was okay.

"Ugh… Who's Buckwheat?"

"Oh my gosh, he lost his memory AGAIN!" Fangs cried. "Oh, why do these sort of things always have to happen?"

"Mom… what's wrong with Dad? …And where are we?" The young teen looked around, nervously, and gasped when he saw Lamone, Tracker, Kite, Kitefang, Astrid, Allan, Silver, Stalker, WG, and FF2. "And who are they?" he looked down at Anna, Blackrose, and Kiff. "And… who's babies are these?"

"Honey… do you remember anything?" Hunter asked.

He rubbed his head. "All I can remember is that this psycho kidnapped our whole family, then dragged me into a room where he threw me into this large machine. The last thing I saw was a guy who looked exactly like me! After that… it's all blank."

"You mean…?" Fangs gasped, then knelt beside his son. "Quick, what's your name?"

"Timothy 'Tony' Fangsworth…"

"When's your birthday?"

"June 4th…"

"Who am I?"

"My dad, Sherman Fangsworth… Dad, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Now, let me ask you this… What is the capital of Canada?"

"I don't know…"

"He never knew the answer to that question! Oh, my son's got his memory back!" Fangs hugged his son tightly.

"Ga ga!" Anne squealed, crawling over and hugging her brother.

"What? What's going on? What happened?" Timothy asked, confused.

"We'll tell you on the way home, son." Kasandra chuckled, hugging her son.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

So, it was basically a happy ending for the gang. Fangs got his son back, Puggsy and Brielle re-married, Jennifer was sent to prison and was never heard from again, Biff and Gin started a steady relationship once he returned, and Fangpuss made an internet sensation out of Silver and WG's little 'kiss' moment by putting it on Youtube… then ended up in the hospital shortly afterwards.

As for Hardy and Lamone…

"Are you two SURE you want to do this?" Edwin asked the werewolf and vampire as they stood before him.

"Hey, if it'll help get Puggsy out of the contract, I'm willing to do it," Hardy said with a shrug. "After all, I'm better with a key blade than HE is."

"Plus, being a key-blade warrior beats the heck out of being a vampire king," Lamone said, shrugging.

Edwin nodded, then held up the contract, and Lamone and Hardy pricked their fingers and signed the blood-binding contract, and they watched as the contract Puggsy signed turned into a pile of dust and blew away into the wind. Sure, he was a good key-blade warrior just like the two of them, but they knew that he wasn't really cut out for it… especially now that he had a family to take care of. Since he and Hardy were no longer the same person (after Hardy decided to bite him) the werewolf decided to take his place, knowing that at least ONE of them needed to be with Brielle and Kiff, and the other needed to stay loyal to the other key-blade warriors. Lamone heard of the contract and decided to resign his position as the Vampire King, after finding a replacement.

"By the way, Lamone, who did you find to take your place?" Edwin asked.

"Some kid named 'Darren Shahn'." Lamone replied with a shrug.

"Darren Shahn… Huh, why does that name sound familiar?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Two Weeks Later…_

In a special thanks to reward our heroes for finding the Disney and Fangface villains, and breaking the spell that bounded them, the two production companies threw a celebration, where all the Disney stars, OC, and Fangface characters got together, and held the celebration at Disneyland. Everyone was enjoying the party…

…save WG and FF2, who watched the party from a balcony. "So, did I tell you that I signed the company over to Allan?" FF2 said.

"What? Why?" WG gasped.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I somehow felt that… HE was the one to inherit the company. Somewhere in my heart I knew he was the soul heir, not me. I could tell just by looking into his eyes that there was something special about him… And I'm not just saying that because he's my Nobody."

"Oh. …What did you see in him?"

"I don't know. Something… goofy."

"Ah."

There was a pause between the two, before FF2 spoke again. "Wherever Girl…?"

"Yeah?"

"When you… When you kissed Silver… did you feel anything?"

Silence.

"WG?"

She shrugged. "I felt fur on my lips." she replied, and he gave her a look. "Kidding, I'm kidding! …(sigh) But, to tell the truth… I felt scared. I felt that I was going to lose him and… something deep down inside of me wanted me to let me know how much he meant to me, just in case… he didn't snap out of it."

"Ah."

Another silence.

"WG… Do you… love him? …_and_ me?"

WG sighed. "Yes, I love you both… but…" she said.

"But… what?"

"I'm not IN love with you. Same with Stalker. We both just want to be friends- friendship beats romance any day, anyway."

"Oh! …Okay."

"Fangface the second?"

"…Yeah?"

WG looked him straight in the eye. "Do you both love us?"

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah… a little. B-But, only as friends! You know, like how Fangface loves Puggsy- crap, that's a bad analogy."

WG burst out laughing. "Man, that's… that was good."

"Cut!" A voice cried, and Baby Fangs stepped onto the balcony, holding up a camera. "Oh, c'mon, guys! If we're going to have a romantic ending for this story, at least show me some feeling!"

"Whoever said that this was going to be a ROMANTIC ending?"

"More likely… whoever said it was going to be the end?" FF2 added, smirking.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Baby Fangs asked.

"Tell me, Baby Fangs… how do you like the name, 'Eric'?"

Baby Fangs' eyes widened. "Oh, no way! I'm not letting YOU put me in one of your crazy fics! Wherever Girl's is bad enough!" With that, he dashed back inside.

"Shouldn't you tell him you've already started?" WG whispered.

"Nah. …He'll find out later." FF2 said with a shrug.

Suddenly, Allan dashed onto the balcony. "Hey, aren't you guys gonna join the party?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're coming down, now," WG replied.

"Good. I thought you guys were gonna sit up here and make-out!"

WG grabbed Allen by the shirt collar and hoisted him into the air, her eyes glowing yellow. "(grr) Wanna repeat that little comment?" she said… only, it was Stalker speaking.

"H-Hey, I was only joking! I know you guys are just friends, just like me and Astrid." She set him down. "Gosh, you have a worst temper than Donald Duck, hyuck!" Allan gasped, clapping his hand over his mouth. "What the…? Where did THAT come from?"

FF2 smirked. "Allan… I believe you're about to go on the most exciting journey of your life." he said.

"Huh, boy… Here we go again!" WG said, laughing.

"Can we enjoy the party, first?" Allan scoffed.

The two authors nodded, going downstairs and meeting up with the others, just in time for the fireworks. At last, they could finally relax and enjoy their lives together, without any worries.

…For a while.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: And it's OVER!

Everyone: HOORAAAAY!

Me: Ah, don't act like you didn't enjoy it!

Everyone: T_T

Me: …Not even a little?

FF2: Maybe they'll enjoy my sequel: "Magical Mishaps"!

Everyone: Don't count on it!

Me: Ah, suck it up, already!

(Please review, but don't flame unless your life-long dream is to be thrown over a cliff)


End file.
